Transforming the ditz into a 'perfect' Soldier
by Yasha Starrider
Summary: A tale of treason, of broken hearts, and angry souls. What happens when the only way to heal your soul is to hurt the person that has no part in your pain? AUTHOR'S NOTE UP! READ PLEASE!
1. Kidnapped

How to transform a ditz into a perfect soldier.  
  
~Author's Note~  
  
An original story, about how Serena (Usagi) Tsukino becomes a perfect soldier! I hope you all enjoy, and an explanation is at the bottom!!  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own GW or SM, please make a note of the holidays, and have a little cheer. I mean, asking Santa to grant me the rights to GW and SM isn't so big a wish is it? Don't destroy my hopes and dreams!  
  
Serena Tsukino ran out of her room, her eyes and brilliant cerulean blue eyes held a wild look of panic. "I'M LATE!!!!" Her shrill voice seemed to fill the air, as she skyrocketed down the stairs, her fuku flying and her empty book bag flapping desperately. A dark haired woman was standing in a neat little kitchen, her wavy hair reaching to just bellow her waist. "I know Serena, dear, I tried waking you up earlier but you wouldn't get up. You said you were getting up." Serena bolted into the Kitchen to see her mother washing some dishes, and her father reading the news. "Late again Meatball-head?" Serena's younger brother, Sammy, was also eating breakfast and had an annoying smirk glittering through his face. Serena started to yell back, but then caught sight of the clock, "A quarter till 9!! I'M REALLY, REALLY LATE!" Grabbing a piece of toast, she high tailed herself out of her house, and down the street.  
  
Meanwhile, in a house right across the street from Serena's home, two people stood in the windows, watching the 14-year-old scamper down the street. "She's the one?" A hoarse, cold male voice ground its way to another's ears. "Yes" The old man turned to look at the younger woman, eyes narrowed, and suspicion gleaming in his eyes. "What is the catch? How is it that you would so willingly give up this child? I've seen her powers, and it is obvious that you have known about it." The young woman turned abruptly, her green hair shimmering in the sunlight that seeped through the parted curtains and blinds. "I have my reasons."  
  
The older man stood gazing at the woman, and then turned around, "She'll be ours by this afternoon. Do not worry, we will be delighted to escort Serena Tsukino." Garnet eyes smiled into the window, as she stood silently reminiscing about times in the past when thoughts such as the ones she had now, would have appalled her. The clicking of the door, and the sight of the old man hopping down the steps and jumping into the car, served to strengthen the fact that she could no longer rethink what she was doing. 'Treason or not..' The woman turned and with a loose appearance of relief, ambled into a dark void that had appeared in front of the door.  
  
Serena had burst into her classroom five minutes after the bell had rung. Gasping for air, she fairly collapsed in the threshold for the classroom. Her teacher in the middle of calling role didn't even turn around. "Ms. Tsukino, I will be seeing you for detention, yet again." Serena sighed from the doorway, fighting back tears of anger and hurt. 'I'm gonna miss my shopping trip with Molly, agaaaaaaiiiiin!!" Serena huffed and puffed her way to her desk, and sat down, dragging out her books.  
  
Molly her best friend sat in the seat across the isle from her, and gave her a curious look. Math was the first subject for the day, and whiles the class did their assignments Serena took that chance to doze. Molly sitting next to her sighed, seeing that her friend once again did not get enough sleeping during the night. Unfortunately for Serena, her teacher Ms. H ((AN: I can't remember her real name.)) was walking by.  
  
Ms. H stopped by Serena's desk, with a frown. She tapped her heeled shoe noisily on the floor, growing more and more impatient with each passing second. Finally in a bout of anger, she screamed at the top of her lungs, "SERENA TSUKINO MARCH YOURSELF TO THE PRINCIPALS' OFFICE!! WE ARE GOING TO HAVE A CIVILIZED DISCUSSION, AWAY FROM ALL YOUR CLASSMATES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Serena bolted upright, a dazed expression gracing her face. "Wha? What? Huh?" Her eyes were glazed with dewy sleep, and her flushed and confused face left the class smiling. 'Serena's at it again' was racing through the minds of all 25 students in the class. Serena stumbled to her feet, and staggered out of the class, still very much disoriented.  
  
3 hours later, Serena was at a lunch table, seated amongst her 5 very best friends. They had all left school to comfort Serena; Molly and Amy with permission from the teacher, and the others just left. Molly gave her friend a shaky smile of comfort. Serena was sobbing uncontrollably, and even her cheery bubbly blonde friend couldn't cheer her up. The blonde was holding her shoulders comfortably, allowing her to lean against her for support. A raven-haired girl sat across from the three, and was frowning. Next to her sat two other girls, one a dark haired brunette with a sweet looking face, and sitting next to her was a blue haired petite, and shy looking teen. All of them wore expressions of worry, sympathy and frustration.  
  
The blue haired girl attempted to calm the sobbing blonde. "Honestly Serena, what do you expect when you come late to class and then sleep in it? Your lucky Ms. H didn't decide to call your parents." Her soft voice was soothing to all of the girls, giving their sore ears a little bit of peace. Molly chipped in, "She's right Serena, it isn't the end of the world, your parents' are just going to ground you and that's it."  
  
Serena pulled away from the blonde who was holding her, "You two can say that, you're not in my shoes! The best thing I could think of doing is.is. RUN AWAY!" Serena's blue eyes were wild with panic, and unshed tears. "Hey! Now don't talk like that Serena!" The other blonde scolded her friend, and another voice quickly agreed. "Yea Serena, what about us? It's not fair if you run away, to leave us to worry about you! Your our Pri- oops, I meant, best friend!  
  
Serena found herself surrounded by trusting and smiling faces and eyes. A yearn broke through her, she wanted to be the one for them; to be able to smile and be the charming person that no one worried about. She wanted to be able to look around and be graceful and charming like Lita. She would like to be as controlling and self-confident as Rei, and even as independent as Mina. Serena found herself yearning to be as cool as Molly, and sophisticated as Amy. 'It isn't fair! Why can't I be like them?' Serena broke into a fresh sob, with the thought that all of her friends were there for her to count on, and the only thing they could count on her for, was to bumble everything up.  
  
Across from the girl's table, the old man from the house sat, with 2 other men. From time to time they would glance at the distraught teenager, and then turn to whisper amongst themselves. After about an hour of sitting, the men got up and left the diner. The old men, sat in a car, he had heard what Serena had said about running away, and now could easily catch her without much trouble with her family. 'She'll be dubbed a run-away, and after a while the police will stop searching for her. The only thing I have to do is keep her out of sight for a while, and that shouldn't' be too hard to do."  
  
Serena got up; her expression of doomed grief was evident and pierced the hearts of all her friends. "Geez Serena, the least you could do is at least say thank you! It's not the end of the world; we'll all see you. Ok Meatball head? I mean, I'm here to tutor you anyways, and with Amy around I'm sure you won't be such a ditz when I'm through with you!" Serena didn't even attempt to blink back the tears that stung her eyes; her friend was being so harsh with her. "You don't have to be so mean to me Rei! I wasn't the one who asked you to be here, in fact I never even asked for you help in the first place!" Before letting Rei answer, Serena bolted out of the diner, unable to contain the anger that she felt bubble up inside of her.  
  
Rei was startled; despite the mean words and tone she truly didn't mean to be so hard on Serena. Sure she annoyed the hell out of her, but still the two clicked, and were closer than anyone else. Rei started to go after the sobbing Serena, but was stopped when Lita placed a hand on her arm, "Let's leave her be Rei, I think it'd be better if she had time alone." Rei nodded slowly, and Amy got up, "We'll have to talk with Mrs. Tuskino, to at least let Serena come to the meetings. We can try to tutor her, and maybe we'll be able to get her to settle down."  
  
Mina sighed, "Serena's just a little absent-minded, she doesn't mean to be a totally out of it person. She's just.irresponsible right now. But we all know that in the end she's the one who pulls through, and ends up pulling us through as well. She'll do fine. The thing we have to worry about is how to sneak our Sailor Moon out of the house." For the first time in a long while, Mina sounded mature and in control. She was a born leader, but rarely did she seem the leader type. In a time when the leader of their group was unable to lead, it was she who took over. And now that was exactly what she was doing.  
  
Rei nodded her head, wholeheartedly agreeing with Mina. Molly who had been silent gazing at the 4 girls in confusion, finally got up, "I have a feeling that I'm not part of this session, but thank you girls for being here for Serena. It seems as though she needs us friends more than ever." Lita bounced up, a cheerful smile highlighting her face, "Hey Molly, how bout if I walk you home? That'd be cool, and we could think up ways to cheer Serena up!" Molly grinned, ever grateful for not feeling left out, and the two girls bounced out of the Diner.  
  
Moments later the remaining three girls also parted ways outside the Diner, each heading to their own homes. Amy walked quietly along despite her outwardly calm appearance she could feel herself panicking. 'What is Serena's mother says she's not allowed to study buddy with us? We'd lose in more ways than one. What if Serena honestly decides to run away? I know she isn't really very brave when it comes to facing the world by herself, but what if she figures that running away would be the better thing to do? OH. I have to talk with Luna, maybe she could keep as eye on Serena for us."  
  
Hours after the group had departed from the diner, Serena found herself wondering the streets. It was past nine, she was tired and hungry, but awfully frightened. Walking along the dimly lit sidewalks, she found that she jumped at every little sound, no matter how small. A cat screech almost gave her a heart attack, and her thoughts were going haywire.  
  
Frightened stiff from being out on the roads, Serena found that she was meek as a mouse. Turning down a pathway, a longer cut to her home, Serena ran right into the old man. "OH DEAR! EXCUSE ME, SIR!" Serena started to help him up, from his pretend stupor, but a cold hand stopped her movements. She froze, eyes widening she turned around and faced three older men, each a towering 6 feet tall. Gasping she stumbled backwards, and tripped over the old man, with a cry she landed on her ass. Crawling backwards, she swallowed to terrified to cry out.  
  
"Now, now my child, do not be frightened. We are here to help you. Just don't. run away." The old man sounded emotionally detached, and the inhuman glint in his aged eyes sent shivers down Serena's spine. "N-no.I-I'm f- fine. I c-c-can find- m-m-m-my own w-way home." Her cerulean blue eyes were so wide, that it seemed to take up her whole face. The old man gave a toothless smile, "No child, that's not on my plans." Serena gave a stifled cry as the three men lurched forward; her eyes widened and fear gave her legs powers that even she couldn't imagine. In a bound of fright she bolted upright and took off, her heart pounding send adrenaline pumping through her blood.  
  
Without an instance hesitation the men also took off, their target was directly in view, and seemed to be an easy catch. Serena was gasping for air, and her lungs were on fire. She could feel herself slowing down, and could hear the men's footsteps catching up to her. Pain flashed through her eyes, and tears sprung into them. 'No, no, no, no, no, no!! Dearest Selena, please, don't let me be caught. I don't want to be kidnapped, I swear I'll try harder in school, and I'll listen to all my friends' advice. PLEASE!"  
  
Serena's heart was pumping faster and faster, and her legs seemed to pick up the beat, but still the men kept up. Despite her skirt, and heeled shoes, Serena was running awfully fast. Even though she had taken the longer cut home, she could already see her block coming into view. 'Maybe hightailing over to the Chang's house would be smart, but then my mother would scold me for being out late, and then going to the Chang's house. If she finds out that I am being chased, I'll never be allowed out anymore.' Swallowing as best as she could, Serena continued her run, ignoring the pains shooting up her sides from the exertion of energy. She wasn't quite used to such prolonged running, the way the others were.  
  
Serena looked ahead, and could finally see her house, with a burst of newfound energy; Serena found herself dashing up her steps, and just reaching the doorknob. Suddenly Serena's body jerked forward, and arms looped around her waist, she had already turned the knob and she watched to door swing open in the breeze. With a gasp of desperation, she tried to call out to her mom, but found her voice stifled under cold hands. Her door became smaller, as she receded backwards.  
  
Mrs. Tsukino walked into the front hallway, by the main entrance. She had heard the door swing open wildly, and was positive that Serena was trying to sneak in. Her eyes were narrowed, and she walked with the steps of a woman with determination. 'My daughter is taking advantage of my generosity! First she fails school, and doesn't tell me about it! And now she's sneaking into the house, at 9:30 at night! THE NERVE OF THIS CHILD! AND TO MAKE HER CRIMES EVEN WORST SHE HAS THE NERVE TO LEAVE THE DOOR WIDE OPEN!"  
  
Entering the main entrance hall, Mrs. Tsukino noted the fact that Serena hadn't left her shoes in the doorway, as was customary in the house. Frowning, she looked outside; her mother's instinct was on high alert. 'Something's not right.'  
  
************************************************************************  
  
~Author's Note~  
  
Well hello readers. I know I'm being bad, starting a new story without even thinking of all the other stories that I have to update, but it occurred to me yesterday, that everyone makes Usagi a perfect soldier. No one actually thinks of the pain that one goes through to achieve this goal, and what about the reason's Usa-chan would give for allowing herself to become a perfect soldier? We all know that in order to become one, one must give up the treasure's of one's life. Give up hope that there is something better out there. Serena's not the type to. willingly do that. Being the moon-princess and all; so I created a story that explains all of these things. It's quite an original, I hope. ^^ Please read and enjoy. Do Read/Review as well!  
  
~HAPPY HOLIDAYS!~  
  
~~Yasha Starrider~~ 


	2. A New World

How to transform a ditz into the perfect solider  
  
~Author's Note~ O_O OMG THANK YOU ALL! I can't believe I received 7 reviews, one day after posting! ^__________^ Thank you all! I mean, gosh, I thought this was a good plot for a story.thanks! Oh, and I promise not to end up jumping around a whole lot, totally losing perspective of what I'm writing. Unfortunately that seems to happen a lot with me, -_-;;; any who-ha, lets get on with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: Happy holidays, and I expect the rights to SM and GW delivered to my door please, since I know I don't own them yet.but I'll be waiting!  
  
Recap: Serena looked ahead, and could finally see her house, with a burst of newfound energy; Serena found herself dashing up her steps, and just reaching the doorknob. Suddenly Serena's body jerked forward, and arms looped around her waist, she had already turned the knob and she watched to door swing open in the breeze. With a gasp of desperation, she tried to call out to her mom, but found her voice stifled under cold hands. Her door became smaller, as she receded backwards.  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Mrs. Tuskino ran up to Serena's room, and threw open the door; an angry expression had been placed over her mother's concern face. 'I'm sure she's up here.' Mrs. Tsukino swallowed; there was no one in the room. The bed sheets were a mess, and clothes were all over the place, the window was wide open and nothing seemed to be out of place. Her eyes wide, she gazed around the room a second time, trying her best to dismiss the thoughts of dread that filled her mind. Racing around the room like a lunatic, she threw open the closet door, hung out the window and checked under the bed.  
  
Meanwhile in a house not too far away from Serena's home, Amy lay on the couch studying. Panic had welled up in her chest, and anxiety attacks started to happen a little over an hour ago. Taking a deep breath, she picked up the phone. 'I'm being rash, Serena's fine. I'll just call and give her a pep talk, I'm not worrying over nothing.' Swiftly she dialed Serena's number and waited impatiently for the phone to be picked up.  
  
2 blocks away, Rei Hino sat in her shrine, about a half hour ago she had started to pick up some really strong vibes, and for some reason they were connected to Serena. Unable to contain herself, she picked up her phone and dialed Serena's number. She sat at the wooden table, and tapped her fingers lightly against it. Pretending to be agitated instead of concerned, Rei slammed her phone down when the pre-recorded 'I'm sorry but the person you are trying to call isn't answering' came on. Biting her lip she picked up the phone again, and then placed it back on the receiver. 'I'm going to go and see Serena, maybe I'm being too hard on her.'  
  
Mina and Lita were both on the phone talking with one another bubbly as ever, when both of them started to feel a little queer. It was 9:50 when they decided that they were going to go and check out what Rei was up to at the shrine. "I hope she doesn't mind us just inviting us over at the middle of the night." Mina's dominant and bouncy voice covered the anxiety that had piled itself into her stomach. "Naw, besides if she minds we'll just head over to Amy's or even.Serena's." Lita's self-assured voice calmed Mina, "Yea, you're right." "I'll see you in five, ok Mina?" "Ok. See you in five." The two girls hung the phone up simultaneously. And in five minutes were outside their doors, both wearing light jackets and tennis.  
  
Serena tried her best to kick out in the car, but when the men pointed their little hand pistols at her she quieted down. 'Selena, please. help me.' Serena fought back tears, 'I will NOT cry! I WILL NOT BE A BABY!!" She could feel her lower lip trembling, and bit it angrily. Her hands were tied behind her back, she was sitting on the floor of the car. Gagged, and feeling quite sick Serena sat there ashamed of her cowering state. 'If this was Rei in my place she would of fought them off. She would have been stronger than me.'  
  
The old man looked down at Serena, and couldn't help but smirk. Her head was bowed, and it was obvious she was trying her all time best not to cry. 'There's hope for her yet. If she could be this strong all the time, she.' His thoughts trailed off, in a desperate attempt not to get his hopes to high. 'She's too pretty, she's not the type' He thought glumly.  
  
Peering out the car, as he felt it stop its movements. With exaggerated care, the men hauled Serena out of the car, and held her in their arms, immobilizing the feisty girl. "Ummghph MMghph, GHRIJUMPH!!" She squirmed enraged by their actions. 'I WILL NOT BE TAKEN!! I WILL DIE FIGHTING!' The old man was getting more and more agitated with her actions.  
  
Without a word the three men and the old one strolled calmly into the building as if holding a squirming tied up girl was an everyday occurrence. "Place her into her room, and make sure she is not allowed to leave it." "Solitary confinement, sir?" The old man glared at the three nuisances. "NO! Regular."  
  
Serena's eyes widened, 'They. kidnap kids all the time?' Dread washed over her like waves on sand, totally melting any thoughts of being strong. "Oh and wait men, Let me have her little ornament on her bow. Yes that. Thank you, we mustn't let you have this now must we, Lady Serena?" Serena could feel her magical powers fade, as her brooch was snatched from her fuku. 'NOOOO' Her mind screamed the words to call the crystal, but without oral commands, the crystal would do nothing but gleam in response. In that second Serena lost all hope of ever being saved. They were a far way from her home, and her friends wouldn't even think of beginning to look for her until the next day, and then she'd told them she was going to run away.  
  
Without resistance she allowed herself to be dropped onto a bed, and left alone. Anguish filled her, and for the first time in a long while she sobbed. All her barriers were broken, thoughts of help were long gone, and pain was the only thing she could think of. The room Serena was dumped in had beds all along the walls, and although not filthy was not totally sanitary, with drops of blood and dirty ripped up clothes on the floor. Two cots down, and across from where Serena lay crying, a boy sat, hands behind his head, laying back obviously ignoring the wounds that ran up and down his arms. He had chest nut brown hair, and pretty cobalt blue eyes; and was staring up at the ceiling when his attention was caught by a pretty girl maybe a year younger than he was thrown onto her bed, where she now lay crying.  
  
With a cold smirk, he turned his attention back to the ceiling, 'I'd like to go over and comfort the chick, but then I'd probably get my nose redone. After all, she probably didn't come here by choice. Not the way she's acting, she probably came here either with her parent's telling her to, or J's wanting her here. Uggh these bruises kill. I wonder what training courses she'll be in.?" Once again he found his eyes wondering over to the blonde girl, who had stopped her crying and now lay, peeking out from under her arms at the room.  
  
Serena stopped crying, listening to her friends in her mind. 'SERENA! STOP BEING SUCH A BABY AND TOUGHEN UP! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'LL JUST SIT THERE AND CRY! Yea Serena! Don't let these horrible men win! Just get up and kick their asses! Look around Serena, there's gotta be a place somewhere where there's a break in their security!" Slowly sifting through the advice her friends would give, Serena sat up, and glanced around the room.  
  
Her eyes took in the bloodstains, and bloody clothes, she noted the icky walls, and the old cots lined up on the walls. For the first time since her abduction she felt sympathy for the people who had taken her away. Her old feelings returned, not her cheerfulness, but her ability to see why people did things. She looked around with new eyes, and took it all in.  
  
Finally her eyes came to rest on a boy lying back on his cot, gazing at her with cute cobalt blue eyes. Intensely sweet eyes, eyes that held pain, passion and truth in them, Serena swallowed, another person she knew had those same beautiful eyes. Tears pricked her eyes, and she shoved them and him away, 'I'm going to get out of here! My friends aren't here right now, I have to help myself.'  
  
With attempted determination she raised herself to her feet, and stood up, with a flash of regal power, she stepped towards the door. With an outwardly calm and decided appearance she stepped up to the door. Instantly two of the men from earlier appeared before her, "where are you going precious? You heard J, your not to leave" Serena clenched her teeth and lifted her chin, fists clenched to keep her from losing her nerve. "DON'T CALL ME PRECIOUS, AND LET ME OUT!!!" With that she started to kick the one man under the belt, but he caught her foot with too much ease. Serena found she upside down, and then thrown back on her bed with a huff, she sat back up, but was faced with two guns pointed at her head.  
  
Serena shut up, her mouth closed firmly, fear melted through her outer shell, and tears pricked their ways back to her eyes. "don't try another stunt like that again, precious, or you'll be in a great deal of pain." Serena didn't say anything, but didn't move a muscle. The two men receded back out of the doors, and Serena leaned against the wall, hugging her knees to her chest.  
  
Duo had raised himself into a sitting position to watch this newbie. He found himself unable to contain the smirk of amusement, 'she's cute, and feisty.' Eying her he wondered whom she was thinking off, a gleam of remembrance was evident in her eyes. 'Only newbies could come in here and remember like her, only newbies would pull a stunt like that, and actually get away with it.' Cold thoughts flickered through his mind, but he stubbornly pushed them away. 'I will NOT stoop to his level.' Duo had made up his mind, he would not become a monster, he would remain himself; even if it did mean ignoring his passion for the truth and seriousness. 'I will not turn myself into a monster like J.'  
  
Serena found herself gazing into the eyes of the boy sitting down from her. He had been watching her quite intently and in the most disarming way for the past 10 minutes. She watched in pure amazement as his eyes glazed over, and determination streaked through them, and then the clouded over in pain, and then back to the normal look. Her eyes shifted from his eyes to everything around her, and then back to him, this time she was struck by the amount of cuts and bruises that marred his body. Swallowing suddenly frightened, it occurred to her that maybe there was a chance that they tortured people here.  
  
Flashes of what little bits of news she watched flickered dimly through her mind. Serena remembered what the police had said about child abductors killing and torturing kids, she shivered. Getting up Serena found herself wondering down the cots, catching sight of one or two other people laying and sitting in beds. For some reason they were all silent, and they all watched her almost hungrily.  
  
She swallowed, noting the tattered clothes and half naked bodies lying on beds. Serena was sickened to the brim of throwing up. This was a horrible place, and she wanted out. Suddenly she came to an abrupt halt. The rows of cots stopped, and no more save for one was seen. She stared at her surroundings, and then at the not so empty cot. A handsome boy sat there, his eyes were turned to hers, and a look of disdain was etched on his face.  
  
Bruises and cuts galore covered his entire upper body, sending shivers down Serena's back. Curiosity got the better of her, and she took a cautious step forward.  
  
Hiiro gazed at the 'child' that had stepped into his territory, she was new here, but wasn't taking hints. Unused to the attention Hirro found himself disgusted by her. Here this child was invading his private space, the times when he's actually alone and not enduring endless pain, and she has to waltz in here to make noise. He finally decided to make it clear that this was his space, and no one was welcome here. "Listen here kid, this is my part of the cot room, whether you like it or not! No one is welcome here, so leave before I get angry and kill you." ((AN: Please make note, Hirro is not a perfect soldier, the GW boys are in training as well.))  
  
Serena froze, shocked at the rude and cold remark made by the boy. But she was wordless, if he endured the amount of gashes running up and down his body, than he might just not care about going to jail for murder charges. Gulping down her saliva, Serena retreated backwards stammering out apologies. "I-I'm sorry, I.. I didn't. realize that this was your.part of the room. I-I'll leave you then..Uh..sorry." Sincerity echoed in her voice, though it wavered with fear.  
  
A tall figure watched the scene before her unfurl, and an angry look of despair slivered through her eyes. 'I really didn't want to put you through this pain Serena-hime, but your mother deserves her pain.' A pale hand came forward to caress the mirror caringly, and garnet eyes bore into the mirror.  
  
"I really didn't want to put you through this pain.but we all have to pay for something, with your pain your mother will learn. Never again will she be happy. When J is done with you, you will be changed to the point of no return, and when that happens Serenity will learn. She will learn Serena, she will be sorry. Sorry she ruined my life, as she will be sorry that she has ruined your life. I will do to you what she did to me, and then see how she likes your change. No more will the loving caring, gentle child be welcome here, but the cold, intense and dangerous new you will be welcome. We will all learn, and then..then and only then Serena will I apologize."  
  
The woman's cool eyes continued to scrutinize the child, and then the mirror turned to the future.  
  
An older woman stood there, silver hair cut short down in a boy's cut, a child lay in her arms. The child's pink hair was strewn over her shoulders, and her blue eyes gazed with intense power into the woman's eyes. A cold smile slowly played over her eyes, and she placed the child solidly on the floor, turned and left it there.  
  
The green-haired beauty felt her heart constrict her throat, the child lay on the street, and remembrance flickered through her eyes. "Life goes on." Her voice wavered slightly, and echoed off the room. Pain flickered, and then with a frown she pushed it aside. "DID YOU SERENTIY EVER LOOK BACK AT ME!?!? NO! YOU DID NOT CARE WHAT HAPPENED TO ME! YOU RUINED MY LIFE TO SAVE YOUR OWN LIFE! TO SAVE YOUR PRECIOUS LIFE, BUT YOU COULD CARE LESS ABOUT ME!! I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!!!!" Her voice choked off, emotion invading it. She turned icily, her hair swished around her waist hips and knees. The staff she carried in her hand clicked as she slammed it onto the floor.  
  
*~~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~~*~*~**~*  
  
~Author's Note~ Well there, the second chapters up! o_O I'd like you all to take a guess at the 'Evil' Person in this fic. I think I really did a good job portraying her. But don't hold your breath! She's not the only evil person! Ahhhh the plot unravels. ^^ Read/Review! 


	3. Searching For Pain

How To Transform a ditz into the Perfect Soldier  
  
~Author's Note~ ^^ Thank you all for your support, and I am having a great deal of fun with this particular story. I can't wait to get to some really twisted parts in. Maybe I won't have Pluto the evil one.hmmm we'll never know -_^. COUPLINGS! Everyone is asking me, and I'm going to tell you the absolute truth: I HAVE NO CLUE WHO'S WITH WHOM. I want to be somewhat original. but I enjoy Hirro/Serena, Duo/Serena/Hotaru fics. -_- I can't decide.ummm I was thinking of having it be a Hirro, Duo and Serena triangle. Both of them falling in love with her, and she loving both of them, but only one will win her heart as a lover. Hmmmm how's that sound?  
  
Well I'm open to all suggestions, but these are the couplings that I'd like to choose from:  
  
Serena:: Hirro, Duo, Trowa  
  
Amy:: Hirro, Duo, Wufei, Quatre  
  
Rei:: Wufei, Quatre, Trowa  
  
Lita:: Trowa, Wufei, Quatre  
  
Mina:: Hirro, Quatre, Duo  
  
How's that sound? This is your vote so please make them count, if you could please vote for each of the girls, and I can add in other ppl from both GW and SM. BTW the outer scouts might be in this fic. As well as Relena, and Rini. ^^ Oh wells. We'll see about them at a later date in this fic. ^^  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own GW or SM, the only thing I own is the plot to this story.  
  
Recap: The green-haired beauty felt her heart constrict her throat, the child lay on the street, and remembrance flickered through her eyes. "Life goes on." Her voice wavered slightly, and echoed off the room. Pain flickered, and then with a frown she pushed it aside. "DID YOU SERENTIY EVER LOOK BACK AT ME!?!? NO! YOU DID NOT CARE WHAT HAPPENED TO ME! YOU RUINED MY LIFE TO SAVE YOUR OWN LIFE! TO SAVE YOUR PRECIOUS LIFE, BUT YOU COULD CARE LESS ABOUT ME!! I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!!!!" Her voice choked off, emotion invading it. She turned icily, her hair swished around her waist hips and knees. The staff she carried in her hand clicked as she slammed it onto the floor.  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Amy, Lita, Mina, and Rei were all at the Tsukino's, and each was teary eyed, and worried. "I can't believe she ran away. Something must have happened to her." Mina's voice quivered with fear. The police were sitting inside talking with Serena's mother, and the girls were sitting outside on the steps crying. It had come as quite a blow to them all when Serena's mother opened the doors, she was obviously worried and was on the verge of tears. After hearing the girl's accounts of all that had happened at school, and what Serena had said at the diners, she had rushed to the phone.  
  
Amy took a deep breath, "Something's not right! Serena's mad, scared and upset, but she wouldn't just run away!" Lita stood, and turned facing her friends. "Serena needs us girls! I have this really bad feeling-" Rei also stood, "I'm getting some really bad vibes from the house across from here. You know, the one where those weird people moved in a couple of weeks ago." Mina got to her feet, surprised, "Negaverse?" Rei shook her head, "I.I'm not sure." Lita's eyes narrowed, "If they have Serena, I'm going to kick their asses all the way to the ends of this universe!!!"  
  
Amy nodded in agreement, and the other girls, forming a circle, smiled. "Scouts?" Mina's liquid quiet voice melted through them, and the others chorused, "SCOUTS!" All four girls turned in unison only to bump, literally, right into Molly. "Oh girls! I just got a call from Serena's mom, I can't believe she ran away! That's not like Serena, I don't know why but for some reason I have this feeling in the pit of my stomach that she's in trouble. Her voice drifted to them, concern for Serena was all that echoed back to the ears of the scouts.  
  
The girls all looked at each other and nodded, "Umm..Molly, I really don't want to be rude, but I just ran off without telling my parents where I was going, I have to get home." Mina crossed her fingers behind her back, lying like this hurt her, but it had to be done. Rei nodded, "Yea me too, please call me if anything comes up about Serena." Lita and Amy also created some excuse to get away from Molly, and together they ran off.  
  
Molly and taken each and every excuse, only half believing the scouts. 'They can't all have to get home so quickly. I wonder. Do they know where Serena is?" She quickly shoved the thought away. 'They're just as worried about Serena as I am, I could tell by their expressions. I'll just leave them, they're all super nice and they just need some time by themselves.' Without another thought on the subject, Molly calmly walked up the steps and knocked politely on the door.  
  
Mina led the procession, and Amy took up the rear, the rest of the girls followed along. The girls/scouts sauntered into an alleyway, taking deep breathes the started their own individual summoning spells. "VENUS STAR POWER MAKEUP!!!" "MARS STAR POWER MAKE UP!!!" "MERCURY STAR POWER MAKEUP!!!" "JUPITER STAR POWER MAKE UP!!!" In a flash of orange, red, blue and green lights filled the air. Where the timid school girls once stood, there were 4 spectacular young women standing, hands on hips.  
  
Mina stood within the circle of fighters, her blond hair flowing freely held an inhuman radiant glow of power. Her blue eyes were electric, and her fuku was now a totally different style. It was short, ending to right bellow her ass; it was an orange color, and her shirt was a white, with an orange bow. She had on pretty high-heeled orange party sandal-type shoes that wrapped around her ankles. A cold smile graced her pretty face.  
  
Rei had on a blood-red skirt, and white shirt with a red bow on the front. Her raven black hair had a purple hue to it, and her dark violet eyes were radiant with power. She too had on a pair of party shoes, red in color, and had a tiara gracing her forehead, and pretty star earrings on too.  
  
Amy's sun-filled eyes were glowing with intelligence and power. Gracing her body was a white shirt, with a soft blue bow, and soft blue skirt. She wore knee-high boots heeled boots, and a tiara on her forehead. Over her eyes, unique only to her, was a shady blue-gray almost transparent visor. This was her specific nega-energy reader.  
  
Last but not least stood a taller fighter, displaying a green skirt, bow and a white shirt. She had her own brown hair in a ponytail that was electrified with her positive energy. She had emerald green eyes, and a pretty smile. Lita stood there, her stance showing off her ankle-high boots, and tailored legs.  
  
Mina jumped high into the air, her hair flying in all directions, her orange fuku seemed to glitter in the sidewalk lights. She landed soundlessly on the roof, her heels barely clicking on the brick. Soon after the other scouts also landed soundless as cats on the roof of the building. "Lets do it!" Sailor Jupiter's energized voice pumped some more adrenaline into the other scouts and they all descended on the house across from Serena's.  
  
Serena had long ago returned to 'her' bunk, and sitting up, glancing, and staring as more and more people ventured into the room; what she saw shocked her to her very core. Boys wore clothes that were so tattered that they were virtually wearing little or none what so ever; the girls were no different except that they were somewhat more clothed. Blood was caked on to arms, legs, torsos, and faces, dirt covered the places that weren't already covered in blood, and cuts, bruises and other various scars cut through the dirt and blood.  
  
Serena couldn't believe her eyes, she could see, hear and practically smell the pain in the air, as each new arrival entered the room. She noticed that some of the boys looked at her as if she were weird, and most of the girls looked sympathetic when the saw her sitting, probably looking scared, on her bunk. The silence in the room was broken when the door was opened meekly, and in stumbled a bruised, battered, completely destroyed blonde boy.  
  
His eyes were a beautiful color of blue, clear blue, and his hair a natural platinum blonde. He was lean, but well muscled and with a slight form. His barely there pants hung loosely off his hips, and no shirt covered his muscled but scarred, bloody and muddy chest. He could barely walk, he had shattered his ankle, and had twisted his knee. Blood was gushing from the various fresh wounds that covered his body. With a cry of pain he fell onto his bunk, and rolled over, gasping for breath that wouldn't come easily.  
  
Serena felt her heart wrench in her chest, breathing became painful and she felt her eyes mist over. 'No one deserves to be in that much pain.' Instinctively her hand came to the bow on her shirt, but found nothing but a clasp. She gasped, and then recalled how the old man had taken her brooch, along with the crystal. 'Oh no.' Without realizing it Serena had gotten out of her bunk and was standing no more than 2 feet away from the boy's bed. Suddenly a brown braid was flying in her face, tickling her knows and swiping at the tears that ran down her cheeks.  
  
"DAMN QUATRE! WHAT THE HELL??" Duo was hovering over his friend, shocked at the extensive fresh wounds that wound through Quatre's body. Quatre was finding it hard to breath, much less talk, and could barely move his fingers to console his disturbed friend. Gashes ran down his arms, and were bleeding profusely, the thin pair of pants that he wore was almost thoroughly soaked through with blood. Unknown to even him, he had 4 broken ribs, his lungs were almost punctured by the broken rib bones, and he was breathing on his last threads.  
  
Quatre's vision swam before him, and his breathing became shallow, he could hardly see his friend's cobalt blue eyes. 'I'm dying. Mother.I'm dying.do...do I want to die?' His thoughts became more and more desperate with each struggle for air, and sight, within moments he had blacked out, but not before whispering his fears out loud. "I. I'm dy-dyin-dying."  
  
Serena's eyes widened, fear engulfing her, she had heard his whispered words, and had seen the look in his eyes, she had witnessed before each of the nega-verse villains had died. That same look of pain, anguish, fear and disdain. No light had shed in those eyes, for all were beyond young, and had so much to live for. The same look had lit Quatre's eyes, and sent shivers of dread down her spine.  
  
Moment's later men armed with rifles, shot guns and other various weapons burst into the room, sending Duo scurrying back to his bunk. One of the men grabbed Serena around her waist, and hoisted her up so that she could not fight, kick or bite him. Struggling in vain, Serena felt her breath being pushed out of her. Quatre was laid on a stretcher and carried out by the men, and right behind them Serena was being carried out too.  
  
"HEEEEELLLLP, PLEEEEAAAAASE SOMEONE! I DON'T WAAAAAAAANA DIE!!! PLEASE HELP ME! PLEASE, PLEASE, LET ME GO, I.I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING, I SWEAR.P-PLEASE.P-PLEaaaaaasee." Her howls for help went seemingly unheard by everyone, and even Duo had to look away as Serena was carried off. Her cries slowly became distant, as she gave up hope. Tears were sliding down her cheeks, and she realized that she was going to die.  
  
Out loud she whimpered, praying and apologizing. "Goddess above please help me..I. I'm sorry girls. I wish I were smarter, better behaved. I wish I could have been the leader that you wanted me to be. I wish I had listened, paid attention. I even wish I didn't burden you with so much. I know I was mean, I was a horrible, awful bitch, with no respect for any of you. I'm sorry.sorry Pluto, for not being there for you. I'm sorry mom that I'm not the ideal daughter, and I'm sorry for putting you through so much pain. I wish I had been nicer to you Sammy, you deserved nothing more than my kindness. Rei, Mina, Lita, Amy, I'm sorry. Molly I wish I were a descent friend. I swear to you Selena, if you just give me one more chance. Just one more chance, I'll try, honest, I'll try to be perfect for all of my friends. I'll become a leader, and less of a pig. I'll work hard at school, and I'll be there for Sammy. Just please..give me this one chance."  
  
Tears slid down her cheeks, and her breathing became harried. She was in a great deal of emotional pain, and guilt slit through her soul. She knew deep down that she had disappointed many people. She had let down so many of her friends, family and even herself. She had yelled and screamed at friends who were only trying to help, had been weak when she needed to be strong. She let down just about everyone around her, but the person she knew she let down the most was her future daughter, Rini. Rini had come back to her a few blissful months ago, and had been disappointed to see her 'elegant' mommy still quite a piglet. Graceful was not a word you used with Serena, she was as charming as a roach, and as neat as a pig, but deep down inside of her still lurked the princess she had once been.  
  
With a sick feeling of realization, Serena felt her whole body desert her. 'I'm never going to be the person that everyone wants to see. I'm not going to be perfect in every way, the way Princess Serenity had been, the way Neo- Queen Serenity was in the future. How was I supposed to accomplish all that when all I could do was shop, pig-out and evade taking responsibilities. But now it's too late to change everything. I'm going to die, and I'll never have the chance to make my family, friends and comrades proud of me." With grief pouring through her eyes, and face, Serena tearfully apologized to her friends, "I'm sorry, everyone.really sorry."  
  
~Author's Note~ ::sigh:: I know that was sad little ending, but hey I'm feeling somewhat sad myself. Hmm lets see, guys how good is this? Honestly, don't butter me up just to feel better, on a scale of 1-10, 1 being the worst, 10 the best, how is this story? I promise I'll get into Serena's training a little in the future, and I did put Rini, indirectly,, into this story. ^^;;; I don't think we'll be seeing her until the end of this fic. ^^ Anyways, thank you all so much for your support, I'm feeling so loved, or rather my story is. ^^ Anyways, for a 3 day writing task, how is it? I promise I'll try to update every other week or sooner than that. But that'll only happen if you review this story. BTW I NEED SOME FLAMES!! Flames help my stories get better. Oh and umm hehe, I won't make Pluto such a bitch, because she isn't in reality. Your just going to have to wait till the end of this fic to understand a whole lot about Pluto's actions.  
  
^^ Yea, you're all going to enjoy the end of this fic, its going to have a major twist to it. I'm debating on having it all be a dream or just.well anyways, I wont' give it away. ^^ Hehehe, I'm evil. N E ways, read and review, and Happy Holidays everyone! 


	4. Visions and Decisions

How To Transform a Ditz into a 'Perfect' Soldier  
  
~Author's Note~  
  
Well, well, I'm in the writing mood. ^^ I can't believe I started chapter 4 right after releasing chapter 3. ^^ I'm in the writing mood, and I've figured out the total ending, and I know exactly where this story is going. that is unless I stumble across an even more original, and evil ending for this fic. Hehehehhe, I'm in a goooood mood!! So on with the stories, oh and THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!  
  
Disclaimers: "Saaaantaaaa! Yoo Hoo? SANTA? WHERE ARE YOU??" ::Looks at all the weird looks she's getting:: "What? I'm just looking for Santa, he owes me the rights to GW and SM, after all I don't own them.yet, hehehehehehehe"  
  
Recap: With a sick feeling of realization, Serena felt her whole body desert her. 'I'm never going to be the person that everyone wants to see. I'm not going to be perfect in every way, the way Princess Serenity had been, the way Neo-Queen Serenity was in the future. How was I supposed to accomplish all that when all I could do was shop, pig-out and evade taking responsibilities. But now it's too late to change everything. I'm going to die, and I'll never have the chance to make my family, friends and comrades proud of me." With grief pouring through her eyes, and face, Serena tearfully apologized to her friends, "I'm sorry, everyone.really sorry."  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
(AN: You guys wanted a fast-forward to the 'new' timeline being made, when Serena's changed? Well here it is!)  
  
A young woman stood in the center of a street in the middle of Tokyo. She had silver blonde hair that was cut short down to her neck. Her cerulean blue eyes glistened in the nighttime lights of the semi-busy city. Her eyes were cold, distant and evil glinted through them. She had a slight figure, and a rosy complexion. Sporting a t-shirt, and cut-up jeans with hip holsters tied around her hips. She was wearing knee high boots similar to those worn by the Sailor Moon, and had the same distinct coloration in her clothes.  
  
A small babe lay in the streets, crying for its mother, but no mother came to aid the little child. The young woman tossed her hair, turned and with icy indifference strolled away from the baby as if nothing had happened. The child lay screeching at the top of its lungs, until a car stopped in the streets and another young woman picked the child up. With a smirk of delight the woman jumped into the car, holding the babe secure in her arms. "Serena. Tsukino." A voice from down the streets beckoned to her, but she ignored it.  
  
She strolled casually down the streets, not noticing the cracked sideways, and broken glass, charred wooden planks and the destroyed appearance of the city. It had been bombarded with war-making machines called gundams and no peace was heard of for 8 years.  
  
A raven haired, battered woman stepped out of the shadows, anger and frustration graced her features as she held up a torn and bruised hand, "Mars." Serena didn't flinch or even move a muscle in response to the hand being held in her face. With a cold cut of her eyes, Serena pointed a gun into Rei's stomach and.  
  
"SAILOR MARS!! WATCH OUT!!" With a shout of surprise Rei jumped backwards, and gazed amazed as a lightening bolt flashed before her eyes. "SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!" "TAKE THAT NEGA-CREEP!" "HA IN YOUR FACE!!!" The sailor scouts were all fighting with as much strength as they could muster without their leader, and they were winning.  
  
Sailor Mars had found herself viewing a scene from her future, and was shocked and disgusted by it. 'How could that woman be Serena?' Once again zoning out on the battle that stood before her, she was thrown out of the way, as Sailor Mercury pushed her out of the way of a huge beam of negative energy. Both girls rolled to their feet, somewhat bruised and a little disoriented but otherwise unscathed. Mercury turned to her friend, "Sailor Mars, this isn't like you. Are you feeling alright? Are you injured?" Mars shook her head, "I'm fine.I just had a vision. I'll talk about it later, right now-DUCK!"  
  
Mercury looked a little baffled but hit the deck as her friend pulled her down, once again the two barely missed becoming mince meat. "LETS DO IT!" Mars and Mercury jumped to their feet, and rushed at the villains residing in the room.  
  
A little while ago the four friends had kicked down the door to the house and had hastily rushed inside, where they found a multitude of their enemies gathered, awaiting their arrivals. Confused and baffled at how enemies that had been long dead since the beginning of the Sailor Scouts could be standing before them ready to fight, the scouts had thought that it was an illusion, and attempted to blast their way through them.  
  
In response to their hasty actions the nega-verse retaliated with as much vigor as they could display when finally fighting their long time enemies after being fully re-vitalized. The scouts were quickly backed down into a corner, but had collectively fought with as much vigor as they could find. The basic thought that Serena might be trapped within the house kept the girls going, serving as the energizer battery they needed to fight back against their foe.  
  
Unbeknownst to them an evil figure watched from a mirror not to far away, in the future. She leaned back in her chair, and sipped delicately at the wine glass she had balanced gently in her fingers. She had beautiful golden hair that reached softly down her to her back, and cold blue eyes that held ice within their depths. Her cherry-pink lips danced in amusement as she watched the pain and suffering that all the girls went through. Without much movement she raised herself to her feet, and strolled to a door. Wrapping her slender fingers around the door handle, she pulled the door open. Within the door a brilliant light filtered through, making the well-lit room look rather dim. Without a word, the woman walked through the door; her back was held straight and her chin high with pride. In the room there were 8 caskets all lined up in a row. In the very center of the room were two golden caskets; one was made of sliver and gold, the other of gold and platinum.  
  
Within two of the 8 caskets that were lined up, were two women. One of the women had aqua green hair, and an aqua blue Sailor Scout's uniform on. The other woman had sandy blonde hair cut short to the length of a boy's, and her fuku was the color of a burnt orange. In the center of the room, in the gold and platinum casket, lay a pink haired ruthless looking young girl. She was wearing a pair of shabby looking jeans with an almost transparent shirt over her tank top. All of them looked to be asleep or dead, but one couldn't figure out which unless you were the ones who put them into the chambers yourself.  
  
A slow evil grin lit the woman's face up as she surveyed the room with anticipation. 'Soon my collection will be complete, and my grand prize will be available. I can not wait for that day!' She tossed her hair over her shoulders, and turned her icy gaze to the door whence she came, and grinned. "The time is closer at hand than I supposed. It will be far easier to gain the powers to Her highness than I would have expected."  
  
Serena continued to cry, not even trying to fight as the men charged into a room, leaving Qautre behind in another room. She gasped when the flung her down on the ground, her eyes were wide and fear was encrusted in them. Wiping her tears away, she stared up into the face of the old man who had caused her so much pain and suffering, and who was going to kill her.  
  
The elderly man stared down at the blonde beauty that lay at his feet, she was trembling from fear, and her eyes held terror within their cerulean orbs. He knelt down to look at her eye to eye, and was greeted by a whimper of alarm. "Ms. Serena Tsukino. I see that you're trembling from fright. Well that is something we are going to have to fix." Serena gulped not liking the tone of voice he used, "p-Please, don't kill me. I-I S-swear I'll do anything.J-Just don't-don't h-h-hurt m-e-ee- me.." She chocked on her words, fear gripping her shoulders in an icy hold.  
  
She found herself wanting to get up and run, but her legs weren't working. In fact none of her body parts were working, she realized that quite literally she couldn't move any of her limbs. Her eyes grew wider, and the old man gave her a bone-chilling smirk. "Ahhh so the gas that was in your clothes, and the cloth we had bound you with is kicking in? Well I figured, miss moon, that you would attempt to use your 'cosmic' powers on me, and well we can't have that happening now can we?" Serena swallowed, she suddenly felt quite ill, and realized that she wanted to get away from him as fast as possible. Serena wanted just to get away from the place she was in, she wanted to leave and that was it. She'd gladly forget all about the encounter, and wouldn't even bother going to the police. If they'd only let her go with her life intact, she would happily forget all about them, and the horrible crimes they committed. She watched him with an uneasy feeling of distrust.  
  
"Well my dear girl, I am Dr. J. Yes Dr. J. You needn't call me any more than J. Oh and how do I know about your being Sailor Moon, and Princess Serenity? Well let's just say a friend of ours gave away your little secret. Now don't ask who, for that will only upset me." He gave her a frosty smirk. "I'm going to give you a little gift, child; one that you will most likely be very happy to receive." Once again Dr. J issued her another icy-cold smirk of dark amusement, "I am going to spare your life, only because I see great potential in you."  
  
It was a lie of course, the only reasons he even bothered to kidnap Serena was because of her powers. However J could care less what lies he told, so long as she ended up working for him. He turned so that she was staring at his back, the white suit he was wearing seemed to be off on him. His graying hair hung low on his shoulders, and gave him a 60's look. "You're going to embark upon great training. You're going to be tested on everything we teach you here. You're going to become perfect, Serena. Perfect in everyway." He turned back to her, his yellow, broken teeth peeking out from chapped tight lips.  
  
Serena felt her heart skip three or four beats at once. 'Perfect? Perfect enough to become the future queen.' She looked into J's eyes, but didn't find comfort; something about him scared her, sending chills into her very bones. He continued to grin disarmingly at her, "Yes, it was your dream, wasn't it? To become perfect; perfect enough to make your friends proud of you? Yes, I can see it in your eyes." Behind him a television set was turned on, and on it a picture of Serena and her friends came on.  
  
Moving aside so that Serena had a perfect view of the Television, he continued to murmur softly about all that was going to be 'given' to her, and sat down so that he too could watch the video tape taken of her and her friends only a few short weeks before.  
  
Tape Sequence  
  
Serena's ponytails swished lightly behind her, as she locked onto Mina's arm, dragging her to the window of a bakery. "OOOOOHHHH lets grab some food! I'm starving!" Mina's own blonde hair mingled with Serena's as she bent forward to drool over the sweets in the window. From behind them an irritated Rei growled, "Serena you're going to get fat as a pig eating all that junk food! I can't believe your still hungry after stealing everyone's food. Come on we have important business to get done!" "Come on Serena, I'll make you my own special recipe, if you promise not to linger in the windows! Lets all head to my place this time, Rei. Your grandfather might like the peace and quiet for once." Lita's ponytail twirled lightly in the breeze, and then floated back into place. Amy looked up from the book she was reading, and shook a finger at Serena, "Serena, how do you expect to get anything done? You're supposed to be studying, not worrying over how many sweets you can gulp down in an hour." Exasperated Rei dragged the blonde ditz across the street, taking care to steer away from the arcade. The other three followed close behind, talking quietly amongst themselves. 20 minutes later they all arrived at the conclusion that they would much rather hang out at the diners than head over anyone's house.  
  
As the group of five walked tiredly down a short-cut alley, a black cat jumped down in front of them, and a white cat followed soon after. Serena jumped, startled by the two cats. "Luna! Artemis! Where have you two been?" Kneeling down on one knee, she pets both of the cats, and the black one then spoke up. "Where have I been? Where have you been, young lady? Serena, I thought I asked you to meet me at the arcade today, but you never showed up, not even late! You have to take responsibilities, remembering things that you have to do, and-" Serena yawned loudly, and waved the cat away. "I have time Luna, don't be such a bore! I have to live life to it's fullest, I only have today as 14, you know!"  
  
The cat growled annoyed by the Princess' rude behavior. "Serena, you are princess of the moon! It's about time you started acting it! Cutting me off right in the middle of my lecture isn't the smart way to start practicing!" The other girls sighed, as Serena started to walk away, her attention shifting quickly from the annoyed cat, to her growling stomach. Artemis spoke up, his gentler voice catching her attention. " Serena, if you'd only listen to us. We are your guardians' for a reason you know. Queen Serenity knew you'd need some advisors in this new time, and that's why we're here. We have to prepare you for the job of being neo-queen Serenity."  
  
Serena looked at them bored by all the serious talk, with a sigh of resignation she nodded, "I know you all want me to be perfect, ok. I promise that I'll start training myself tomorrow. Let me have a fun day today, and tomorrow I'll start walking properly, and remembering appointments and studying in school. Let's just chill and hang out tod-" A loud scream pierced the air, startling every single one of the girls. Reacting as quickly as they could the girls transformed: "MOON COSMIC POWER MAKEUP! MARS STAR POWER MAKEUP, MERCURY STAR POWER MAKEUP, VENUS STAR POWER MAKEUP, JUPITAR STAR POWER MAKEUP."  
  
Scurrying out of the alleyway, the girls bounced right into some Negaverse scum, trying to steal the life force out of a young girl. "STOP RIGHT THERE!! HOW DARE YOU TRY TO STEAL THE ENERGY FROM THAT LITTLE GIRL! DON'T YOU HAVE ANY SENSE OF HONOR? HURTING SOMEONE THAT CAN'T FIGHT BACK, WELL I WON'T STAND FOR IT! I AM SAILOR MOON, CHAMPION OF LOVE AND JUSTICE! IN THE NAME OF THE MOON I SHALL PUNISH YOU!" The other scouts appeared from behind Sailor Moon, eyes narrowed ready for a fight, "WE ARE THE SAILOR SCOUTS! I AM SAILOR MARS, I AM SAILOR MERCURY, I AM SAILOR JUPITER AND I AM SAILOR VENUS! WE FIGHT FOR LOVE AND JUSTICE! YOU'RE GOING TO WISH THAT YOU WEREN'T BORN!" A large beam of negative energy was headed straight at Serena, she banshee screamed and landed on her butt, kicking her feet so that she was crawling backwards away from the fight. Getting up she had to run from more beams of energy, and blasts of cold negative waves, often landing on her face in a show of graceless style. "OOF! Ouch that hurts!!" She was sitting down, her knees locked together, tears pouring from her face, "waaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh that hurts!!!" She sobbed uncontrollably, while the other scouts fought off the negaverse, and tried to protect her at the same time. "SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!" "AHHHHHH, OOF!" "VENUS LOVE CHAIN INCIRLCE!" "MARS CELESTIAL FIRE SURROUND!"  
  
In unison the four other scouts called out to Sailor Moon, "SAILOR MOON! FINISH THEM OFF!" Serena looked up from her place on the floor, and realized that it was her turn to kill off the Negaverse, and gladly stood up, "RIGHT! MOON SPIRAL HEART ELIMINATION!!!" ((AN: Umm -_-;; I forgot Serena's Scepter powers.that's not good. not good at all. Sorry everyone!)) With an amazingly arrogant show of haughtiness Sailor Moon/Serena wheeled on the victim and helped her up, and after a brief smile disappeared with the scouts, as if she had been the star of the show.  
  
Sailor Mars had something to say about that, "That wasn't your best display of power I've ever seen, Sailor Moon! You could have been hurt! Can't you for once take some responsibilities!?!? It isn't too much to ask that you at least try to fight along side of us, not end up on your butt the whole time!"  
  
The tape ended, and Serena felt tears cloud her vision. Her lower lip trembled, she knew that the older man was right; she wanted to be perfect with all her heart. 'It's now or never! Now I have to make up my mind.will I do what he wants and allow him to turn me perfect? Or will I. die?' Serena looked up at J, who was smirking down at her, drew in a deep breath and. "I-I'll..do it!"  
  
~Author's Note~ Ahhh their.guess it kind of took me longer than I expected. Well sorry about that everyone! It snowed here the last few days, and the only bit of writing that I got in was late at night, and I'm dead tired late at night. In fact that would happen to be the reason this chapter is probably the most boring chapter in this fic so far. UGGG! Ohhhhhh Star!! How dare you think I thought your review was a flame! Your right, I was making Pluto quite a bitch, -_^ but that is for reason's of my own. Later in this fic you'll see why she's a bitch. N E ways, I've got to get to bed everyone! Read and Review, and I know I know, it's the most boring chapter in this fic, ^^ sorry bout that! 


	5. Healing Pain, Causing Trouble

~Author's Note~  
  
Awwwww Thank you everyone! You all are so sweet!! ::grins:: I can't believe you all reviewed my stories so faithfully! Well here are the pairings I've come to maybe decide on: Serena or Mina/ Duo or Hirro. -_^ Oh and Amy might be with Quatre or Trowa. And Lita or Rei with Wufei or Trowa Or Quatre. KOOL, they're practically the same couplings I wanted in the first place! ::bounces::  
  
Oh and YES SHE ACTUALLY AGREED!! Serena agreed to become a perfect soldier, but the question is can she stomach it? Or will she end up leaving? Hehehheheheheheheh, questions, questions. So very many questions, and yet. NO ANSWERS!! MWUAHAHAHHAHAHHHAHHAHAHAHHHAHAH!!!!!  
  
Disclaimers: ::in Hirro's Monotone voice:: I do not own GW or SM, try to sue me and I will do something drastic.  
  
Recap: The tape ended, and Serena felt tears cloud her vision. Her lower lip trembled, she knew that the older man was right; she wanted to be perfect with all her heart. 'It's now or never! Now I have to make up my mind. will I do what he wants? And allow him to turn me perfect? Or will I. die?' Serena looked up at J, who was smirking down at her, drew a deep breath and. "I-I'll. do it!"  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
Dr. J grinned, his dark beady eyes lighting up with joy. 'This girl has raw power coursing through her veins. this is perfect.' He nodded his head with vigor, grinning from ear to ear. "Serena, tomorrow your training will begin. You will leave the life that you have led up until today, in the past. You are no longer going to be Serena Tsukino, Sailor Moon, Princess of the Moon."  
  
Turning away from her he faced his men, "Take her to solitary confinement, she'll be put in with Winner." Stepping back, he allowed his men to hoist Serena up from her seat, and remarked with fake enthusiasm, "I will see you tomorrow morning early, Miss Tsukino."  
  
Unconsciously Serena wailed, and kicked out at the men as she was hefted through the door and down a long hallway. Gasping and wrenching her wrists every now and then, she struggled to get out of the exceedingly uncomfortable position that she was forced to withstand.  
  
"YOU BIG BRUTES LET ME GO!" With a shriek, she was thrown into a large room, "OOF!" Sitting up, a dazed expression lighting her face, she watched as the door was slammed shut and locked. With a groan of agitation and pain mixed together, Serena stood shakily. Running a hand along her forehead, and glancing around she was surprised to discover the same boy from earlier lying on a cot, bandaged and asleep. "Taking in air with surprising amount of speed, Serena tiptoed over to him. 'Oh no. is he. dead?'  
  
Her mind racing with the thought that she was spending the night alone in a room with a dead boy, made her overlook the fact that his chest was rising and falling, although not very noticeably. Reaching a trembling hand out towards him, Serena took in a deep breath, and touched his pale skin; jumping back when he groaned and opened his eyes.  
  
Quatre's eyes flickered open, and his crystal colored baby blues gained focus, his head already beginning to swim. 'An angel?' Light was sparkling off Serena's own blonde hair, and glistened off her cerulean blue eyes. Her pale skin seemed paler, and despite her bedraggled look, she was a sight for sore eyes.  
  
Groaning, Quatre lifted his thin arm and placed it on his pounding forehead, "what?" His eyes veered back to look at the 'angel' and he honestly thought he had died. With all the energy he could muster, he murmured gently, "Te-Tenshi.am.am. I-I dea-dead?" His lips quivered with the exertion of speaking, and his eyes began to lose focus again.  
  
Trembling, Serena touched his forehead, and wasn't surprised to discover that he was burning up, and sweating profusely. Although she was embarrassed by the notion of being a 'Tenshi', Serena didn't find the urge to giggle insanely, the way she would have done in the past. Rubbing his forehead ever so gently, she murmured soft words and tender words of comfort. "No, your not dead. the lords wouldn't take such a boy as yourself." Although she was trying her best to remember ways of healing the boy, she could remember nothing.  
  
Quatre turned his fevered gaze to the Tenshi that stood before him, and whimpered softly, "Tenshi. do. not. let. me. live. take me. please." He could hear the soft gasp from the angel, and wondered why that would seem such a shocking thing to say. "Do not say that! You shouldn't die. you're to young! You have you're whole life ahead of you!" Quatre wished he could laugh at what the angel said, but found he hadn't the strength to even breathe.  
  
Serena blinked back tears, and realized that the young boy before her was dying. Dying slowly and painfully. Her mouth agape, she panicked. "OH NO!! DON'T DIE!!" Her shriek of anguish filled the room with suspense, and the power that had been locked up within her flourished with the heartfelt sadness that overcame Serena. A powerful blazing white light lit the room, purifying everything that it touched. Tears streamed down Serena's cheeks, and landed on the bed. On her forehead the sign of the crescent moon was visible, and intense power was streaming from it.  
  
For an instant Serena was transformed, her tattered fuku and shirt gone, and in it's place was a beautiful dress of the purest white, and a touch of gold. The skirts of the dress pooled around her legs, and the high waist cut made her look even slimmer than she was. Her pale, yet tanned, arms lay limply on the bed, as her powers replenished the strength that Quatre had lost in his fight for life. Opening his eyes Quatre caught sight of a vision even he had never imagined. The 'Tenshi' had transformed from a high school girl to a true vision of loveliness. Although his strength had returned, he was still feverish, and lost the battle to stay awake. With the vision of the Tenshi welded into his mind, Quatre fell asleep.  
  
Although the transformation lasted only a few fleeting moments; Serena collapsed on the bedside, her head cradled in her arms. The white dress had disappeared, and the torn up fuku had returned. The symbol of the crescent moon had also vanished, leaving behind a plain, although not quite normal, looking Serena in it's wake.  
  
Pluto stood before the time gates, watching in semi-horror as the events unfolded. With a sick feeling, she realized that Serena had totally changed the timelines. 'Perfect.' She thought sarcastically, 'just magnificent.' Her garnet eyes shifted to the two people who entered her chamber of darkness. "Welcome, Neptune, Uranus." The two ladies nodded their heads, in way of greeting. "I see you have heard of the kidnapping of our princess." Uranus' coldly acute voice stabbed at Setsuna's conscience. She didn't respond to her visitors.  
  
Neptune frowned, "Setsuna?" Turning to face the two princess' Setsuna took a deep breath. "Neither of you can or should help the inner scouts. It will only end up in disaster for us all." Neptune gave an involuntary yelp of surprise, "What do you mean?" Uranus growled softly. Shaking her head Setsuna murmured, "You can't help them. The inner scouts. this is a test. on their skills. They have to protect the princess. but we can't help them. We are superior to them in the skills necessary to track down Serenity- hime." Uranus took a step backwards, so that she and Neptune were in sync. "Why? SERENITY-HIME IS IN DEEP TROUBLE!" Neptune couldn't help the shout of panic that escaped her lips, her eyes wide with fright and anger.  
  
"If we help them it will change the time lines! The faiths will get angry, and we shouldn't provoke Lady Destiny, nor Lord Time!" Setsuna found her lie getting bigger and bigger by the moment, and although it was against her honor to tell lies this was to get revenge on the one person that caused her so much pain. Turning her back to the mirror's reflection, Setsuna talked with emotionless tones, "If you two go against my Lord and Lady, than you will both face dire consequences. I am warning you Haruka. Michiru. You can not help the scouts. This is their mission."  
  
Both scouts remained silent, and finally Uranus spoke up, "If Serenity dies. the world will be brought to plunder. Crystal Tokyo will die. and Rini. Small Lady will die along with it. IS THAT WHAT YOUR LORD AND LADY WANT?!?!?" Jer vpoce shook with passionate hate and anger. "Forgive me Setsuna but I cannot let my Princess die!" Michiru turned her attention to the fog covered dark floors, and without much more hestitation spoke. "Pluto, I will not stand by and let Serena die. princess or no princess. She is a friend. I apologize." In complete unison the two scouts fled the time chambers leaving a seething Setsuna behind.  
  
Speaking to no one in any particular place Setsuna cried out, "FINE THEN SCOUTS! YOU TWO WILL HAVE TO BE STOPPED! No one will stand in the way of my revenge. NO ONE!!" For a fleeting few minutes Setsuna's garnet colored eyes were on fire with a red glare of pure evil.  
  
~Author's Note~  
  
Sorry everyone for taking so long to get this chapter out. I've been extra busy, and my phone line was cut, so that's horrible. Anyways, this is a short but sweet chapter. I hope you all love it, and than you all for the nice reviews. And where is this chapter going? I had no clue at first but. now Quatre thinks he saw a Tenshi. and uh. well Michiru and Haruka are in for some trouble. Who's gonna cause the trouble? Pluto. or Lady Destiny and Lord Time. Hmmm I dunno. take a guess guys, so that I know where you all think I'm going with this story. Oh and I'll get to Serena's training in the next chapter, so be prepared for some blood and gore, and lots of tears. ^^ R/R please! Thankies!!  
  
  
  
^^ THE YEAR'S 2003 ALREADY!! WOOOOOOOOO HOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! 


	6. Troubles for all

Transforming a ditz into the Perfect Soldier  
  
Author's note: Hey everyone, ^^ yea! I'll be able to update more often, I hope. Hehe, you see I'm trapped in typing class, and I really don't need it, since I've already learned to type about three years ago, so I'm pretty much bored. ^^ I already finished home row exercises and well, I guess I won't bore you all any more. Thanks for the reviews, and hopefully some more reviews will flow in. ^^ Ok then, lets hope I answer some of you're questions. HERE GOES!  
  
Disclaimers: I own don't own GW or SM. Nah!  
  
Recap:  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
Serena woke up with a start. Her cerulean blue eyes were wide with wonder, and red from lack of total sleep. Although her night had been fretful, she woke with a small smile on her face; it quickly vanished though. Swiveling her head around in surprise, wondering why she wasn't in her comfy bed. Realization hit her hard in the face. Struggling to her feet, she gasped and searched the room, tears pricking her eyes. 'It wasn't just a dream. I have been kidnapped.'  
  
Choking on her own tears, Serena began to take long deep breaths. Just then the door slammed open. "Come!" A male soldier stood in front of the door, blocking her view of the hallways. Swallowing hard, Serena tried to edge her way over to him, but found that her limbs refused to work; fear had her paralyzed. A roar from the man sent her scurrying over to him, eyes huge with pure, intense fear. Shuffling out the door, she couldn't help the feeling of dread that filled her stomach.  
  
'Why did I tell him I'd do that? Why? . Perfect. To be perfect. Than everyone would be proud of me. Amy. Lita. Mina. Rei. Mom. Dad. everyone. Do they miss me?' (Note: She was woken up before the crack of dawn, for those of you wondering how it's morning.)  
  
The door to Rei's shrine blew open, and in the threshold stood Michiru and Haruka. Without waiting for someone to come to the door, the two women skyrocketed up the flight of stairs, ignoring the surprised look of Grandpa at the door to his bedroom. Sprinting to Rei's door, with newfound energy, both women skidded to a halt, and threw open the door.  
  
Rei bolted up, her purple hued eyes, wide with shock. Before she could even sputter a small question, the two outer scouts, sprang onto her bed, and pulled her out of her covers. Adorning her body was a sleek, elegant red nightgown; ruffles of fragile lace embroidered with sequins of blue, startled the outers. Glancing at each other, Michiru finally found that she had enough breath for an explanation, short as it might be. "We have to find.. Serena. problems. Pluto. is. acting really weird. C'mon. We have to get the other scouts." Rei. Although still surprised, raced to her closet, and pulled on a sweater, and a pair of tennis, ignoring her nightgown that pooled around her legs. "Lets go!" The fire in her voice sparked the others into action.  
  
Rei's grandfather stood in her doorway, his old eyes wide, and a frown on his face. "What is going on here?" His old, yet somehow youthful, voice was echoed with touches of anger, surprise and amusement. "Rei?" Rei stopped in front of her grandfather, bent down and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Don't worry grandpa, I'm going to be ok. These are some of my friends. they. think that they know where Serena is. I have to go with them. ok grandpa?" The tone she used told him that she would be leaving even if he told her otherwise. There was no use arguing, and although she was going to go no matter what, the beseeching soft beg for understanding also lined her voice.  
  
Grandpa nodded his head slowly, "Of course Rei, I can see that you're going to go even if I tell you 'no' you're still going to go." His words trailed off as he stepped aside, "Rei, be careful, and call me every so often. I would hate to think of what you're parents would do to me if anything happened to you." Rei gave him a big, warm smile, and left with Michiru and Haruka.  
  
Amy rolled over in her bed, her blue eyes cracked with red blood. Her usually bright face was tear streaked, and pale. Sitting up she suppressed the curse that rose to her lips. 'No more than three hours of sleep.' Sliding her legs out from under the covers she stood up, wincing as the bruises that lined her strong legs were pressed. 'Ouch.' Memories of the night before sent shudders down her back.  
  
Despite the strength in the four girls, the negaverse had beaten them back into a corner, yet another one. Despite the magic that flowed through them, they still weren't strong enough without Sailor Moon.  
  
Amy groaned, and shuffled into the kitchen, then she leaned against the doorway to the kitchen, and tried to force the memories back. But like all bad things they found a way to the surface of her thoughts, and into her mind's eyes. Once again, she was at that house. All was silent, none of the negaverse had crawled up to them to finish them off, but then the silence was a creepy one.  
  
*~*~* Flashback *~*~*  
  
"What's going on, Mars?" "I. I dunno. Why aren't they attacking us?" Mars and Venus were backed against the wall, a sheen of sweat glistened off their skins. They were all tired, worn thin, and the negaverse must have sensed it; yet no one attacked them.  
  
Suddenly the creepy beasts parted along, making a narrow corridor, for another person to enter. Amongst the evils, shudders passed like a rippling wave, as the female passed through. Dressed in a gown of navy blue that clung tight to her feminine curves a wave of ruby red hair cascaded down her shoulders. The figure smiled wanly, her hazel eyes smiling without a hint of warmth. "Welcome, Scouts." She stopped about two feet away from Sailor Mercury, her cool eyes scrutinizing her with a hint of amusement. "Where ever is your leader?" Her voice dripped with honey-sweet concern. All the scouts scowled in unison, and Mina's ever responsible voice sounded above the soft murmurs from others in the room. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH SAILOR MOON YOU CREEP!?"  
  
"What have I done? I? Me? Oh no no no. I haven't done anything to that honey-haired, cries-a-lot leader of yours." Before she could continue, Sailor Jupiter growled. "WHATEVER! NOW GET OUTTA MY WAY BEFORE I KICK YOU A$$ ALL THE WAY TO THE MOON ABOVE!" Not fazed the woman tossed her hair, laughing silvery bells. Her eyes lit on Sailor Jupiter appreciatively, "I forgot what fun you were Sailor Scout of Lightening and Thunder. But let me warn you of this." Her voice trailed off purposely.  
  
Anger flaunted through Amy's usually languid, composed features, and with the speed held by her Planet's power, she snatched the Woman's wrist savagely. Once again the woman smiled demurely. "Tut tut, dear-heart. Fret not. you're friend is going to be fine. I haven't the foggiest where your Precious Princess is, but let me tell you, after I'm through explaining all, none of you will even think of Her." Her smile became crisp and dangerous.  
  
Amy shook her head angrily. 'NO! I will not think of what she showed us!" Shaking her head with more vigor she gave a groan. "I need tea. That's all, shake these growing doubts. some tea." She spoke aloud to comfort herself. With trying steady steps, Amy padded across her kitchen, humming herself to have some kind of noise in her house.  
  
Serena gave a gasp, whirling to see the door to solitary confinement threw open in a show of pure strength. "Come!" Those few words sent a scurry of shivers running down Serena's back as she stumbled to the soldier, her eyes wide with fright. Without saying a word the Soldier snatched up her arm, and with paralyzing force yanked her roughly through the halls.  
  
As she passed through the halls, she noticed some of the people from the days before staring wide eyed with sympathy watch her being dragged off. With a grunt of force, the soldier tossed her inside a chamber, with a blaring white light pulsating from, as if she were a rag doll. Not even bothering to rub the growing bruise on her poor sore shoulders, she gazed upwards. The light hurt her eyes, creating the start of a headache. Rubbing her eyes against the hurt, she realized that the light from the room was coming from a rather large ball of crystal in the center of the room.  
  
Shielding her eyes, she turned her frightened gaze to inspect the rest of the room; what she saw sickened her to the point of tossing her stomach on the floor. 'Oh sweet Selena.' Her lips moved to let free a cry of anguish as she stared at the sight of a young woman, no older than Setsuna hanging from the wall. Fresh blood trailed down her legs, trickling slowly across her naked bodice. Her eyes were unseeing, but open, and her mouth hung open in a final silent scream of pain. Blood seeped from wounds that covered her entire length, and the whips and drills that lay beside her was still the fading bright red of drying blood.  
  
Sickened to the extreme, Serena hurled her previous few days' worth of sweets in the chambers. After what seemed like hours of retching, she calmed, and wiped her mouth. Edging away from her spew up lunch, and the bodies that seemed to line the wall, she found herself sobbing. 'Oh Sweet mother above. Goddess Selena help me.' Her whimpers didn't go unheard. "Find the scene a bit. uncomfortable? Now you needen't worry, little one. This girl here had to die. She was an upstart. and needed to be my. example."  
  
A cold purr rose from the corner of the room, which was, Serena was sure, perfectly empty moments before. Materializing from the thin air, Dr. J walked up to her. "You see, Kryssaen had to be an example. So she suffered. Now she'll lay as a body for all to view. You won't have to worry. I know you'll be a perfectly happy child for me, right?" Serena swallowed her eyes huge saucers as she stared at J. "You'll listen to me Princess. and you won't end up like her." Pointing happily at the hung body, J smiled lightly at Serena.  
  
Serena sat there her brain refused to comprehend that this nightmare might be coming true for her. She tried to swallow, to get enough air in her lungs, but she found she could do neither. Her body was paralyzed with a fear that she didn't understand. Willing her legs to move, Serena grunted her fear, and managed to inch a centimeter further from the man.  
  
Author's Note: There you go! Now R/R and I'll try to get the rest out soon. ^^ Bye!!!  
  
~Yasha~ 


	7. Training Day One

Transforming a Ditz.  
  
Author's Note: Not that many people are reviewing. ::Pout:: Oh well that's fine with me. As long as someone reviews my work, I'm fine. ^^ I want to let you all know that I'm thanking everyone of you! And I'm going to go into Serena's training now, so every other chapter will be her training, and every chapter not about Serena's training will be the scouts trying to find her. ^^ Ok so that's the plan, be prepared for some pretty gory details, and somewhat shorter chapters. Ok on with the story.  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own SM or GW.  
  
Chapter 7:  
  
Serena stared at Dr. J, frightened to death by his intense stare. "Ok Serena. It is due time for you to start training." With that said he gave her the cruelest smile she had ever seen on anyone. Turning briskly, he stepped into another chamber. Serena trembled, swallowing back her fear. Serena tiptoed after him, running on automatic; her mind screamed run in the opposite direction but her body followed him, as if intrigued by what he hid from her, by the death that shined of the walls. Standing idly in the doorway, Serena's eyes widened.  
  
'Sweet Selena, mother of the moon. What is he doing?' Serena's numb mind barely registered the fresh blood that lay thick as a rug on the floor. The brick red walls seemed to hover over her, angrily demanding why she, the purest rabbit of the moon was standing before it. Attempting to swallow, Serena just stared, to scared to move, or comprehend what was happening to her.  
  
"Isn't this a beautiful room?" J's purr slowly melted through her ice- thickened senses. Deftly she turned her head to look at him, the cool pools in her head gazing at him reflected the horrors that ran through her mind. She couldn't move, not even to nod her head at him. J continued as if nothing wrong was being committed. "This is our. inducting room. All of our newest members come here to be introduced to our ways, and every so often they come back. for a. reminder." He gestured to the red and brown thick ropes that hung limply on the walls. Serena's automated eyes followed his gesture, and took in the various assortments of weapons lining the wall.  
  
A long knife like object stood out against the red walls, it's black handle and red blade shone bright, as if just polished. It was sharp and the weak light that hit it glinted off, making the knife appear to be winking at a person. Next to it hung a long thick horsewhip, it was blood red and dull in comparison to the winking knife. Yet another weapon hung on the wall that caught her eyes, a long whip like rope, but this was made of flexible steel; instead of a limp edgeless rope, this one was limp with an edge that looked as sharp as it's winking counterpart. It was then that she noticed the spiked gloves that stood next to it, and the Frisbee like collar that lay beside the gloves. The spikes shown bright against the dulled walls, and seemed to tell tales of the evils that had been committed here.  
  
Serena couldn't tear her eyes away from the weapons of mass pain that is until J cleared his throat obviously calling for her attention. Serena turned her dead eyes to him, and just stared, her mouth drier than the Sahara desert. He smiled cold as ice at her, "This my dear is where you spend you're very first day in training. Jere?" Serena blanched for a split second before she fully comprehended what was going on, then with realized sickness she bolted, running straight for the nearest door.  
  
Her heart beating so fast, Serena could have sworn she was having a heart attack; Serena barely rounded a corner, her mind racing as fast as her heart. 'No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, not going to die. no looks to painful. those ropes. that cold glint in his eyes, want to see mom. Amy's big project was due today. Lita is going to cook tonight for the big school prom. I can't let them catch me, is this a way out? No, it isn't, but at least it's not a dead end. Can Mina count to a million in four hours? The guard's footsteps are a lot closer. Dear sweet Selena, I'm suffocating. can't get. enough breath. that's it. OH NO DEAD END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
Serena slammed full force into a wall, it had only been a full two minutes after she had bolted from the room, and she was merely around the corner from the room whence she came. Gasping from the shock and pain of slamming her body into a bloody brick red wall cleared her mind in an instant. Rough hands suddenly grabbed her, and Serena screamed in fear, agony and anger. Thrashing wildly here and there, Serena kicked and screamed, shutting her eyes tight against the horrors she felt.  
  
Moments later she was being shoved into a wall, her clothed back grazing cruelly as her arms were tied to the ropes on the wall, and her feet were tied so that she was standing firm on her two feet, with her arms raised in a y position. Twisting this way and that Serena fought futile at the bonds that held her prisoner, but to no avail. Finally she stopped writhing, knowing that it was hopeless, and that there was no way out of the pain she was going to go through.  
  
From the door that she had first entered through, a burly man stepped in; his blood and sweat soaked white shirt hung loosely against his muscled torso, and the evil smile that he now coolly gave Serena sent shivers through her icy body. She watched him without really seeing him, her mind taking in little nothings. It was during this spaced out time that Serena noted that the walls weren't painted a deep red; in fact it was a shade of light black. The red on the wall was a dried bloodstain, from countless wounds that bled onto the walls.  
  
Serena was so revolted that she hurled up onto the floor, the yellow liquid immediately sent out a repulsive smell, and spread quietly on the floor. Heaving her guts onto the ground Serena couldn't help but dry heave at the smell. J frowned at her, tsking her softly, "Well Serena, it seems to me that we're going to have to train that stomach of yours not to be so weak? Well not to worry, when we're through with you, nothing about you will be weak." The evil cackle that followed his words sent Serena's already jumping stomach into a series of double back and front flips, making her spew more yellow liquid onto the floor. "Clean it up!" J ordered some of the wrinkled nose guards; they hastened to follow his orders.  
  
Serena lifted her weak head and locked gazes with some viewers; few were shaking their heads in sympathy, while the rest just remained expressionless. Serena fought the urge to retch some more when her scrutinizing gaze found their bloodied bodies, and clothless appearances. 'Sweet Mother above.'  
  
The footsteps of the man, who had walked in, by name Lokre, found Serena's undivided attention, and fear moseyed its way through her already too scared body and heart. Wordlessly he picked up a whip, and then turned himself to her, "Hello their inductee, welcome to our training facilities. You can call me whatever you want, whatever comes to mind, but if you choose to know my proper name then here it is, I am Lokre. the demon. I speak little, mainly because it would be useless to yell above you're voice, but I'd like to let you know that you are welcomed to our home." With this little speech, he cracked the blood soaked whip in the air.  
  
Serena's mouth went dry, so dry that she didn't notice. She couldn't speak; her voice had been lost in the fear of what was going to happen to her. Her muscles wouldn't move she just stared at him with those vibrantly terrorized eyes. Suddenly her voice found itself locked up in her voice box, and from her open mouth a piercing banshee scream hurled. It bounced off the walls, closely tailing the sound of the whip as it bashed itself into her body with tremendous force. Instantly blood soaked through her now torn shirt, the bra underneath was thoroughly soaked through with her blood.  
  
Lokre pulled his arm back, the whip sailing cleanly over his head, and then lashed his arm forward sending the whip spiraling towards Serena's blood soaked body. As rope met flesh a sickening sound pulsated through the room, followed by Serena's pain filled wail. Blood seeped forth, in a fountain of sharp red. Her voice continued to wreak havoc on all ears, till it seemed to J that he was turning deaf. 'As much as I would love to continue to watch this induction of such a powerful brat, I fear my ears aren't going to last long.' As he thought this he smiled in satisfaction as yet again the whip cracked viciously against Serena's battered body, causing the prolonged wail to heighten with pain.  
  
Serena couldn't breath, her body was wracked with an ache so intense that she wanted merely to die, but alas the few years she had with being a sailor scout had heightened her ability to endure pain. Serena's voice continued to sail over the electrified room, sending fear through anyone's heart.  
  
Serena's mouth opened wider as the lash from the whip tore the shirt of her midsection, displaying a long red lash mark, seeping with blood. It was a deep wound, and the pain of the running blood just heightened her own pain. Again and again the whip fell across her already broken body, her fuku was mere shreds hanging from her limp form, and her shirt wasn't even fit to be called shreds. As the whip connected with her bare flesh the blood oozed free, dripping in a cascade down her entire body.  
  
Tears streamed down her face, mixing and mingling with the blood, and falling into her wounds. It caused more pain, but she really didn't notice it. All at once the new torrents of pain that was supposed to engulf her entire body stopped. Serena continued to sob, her tears flowing harder than ever. Her voice should have gone hoarse by then, but the pain and anguish that filled her at every merciless touch of the molten hot whip stopped even that blessing from coming.  
  
Lokre smiled harshly, his body slick with sweat, 'Twenty five lashes normal for newbies, but never have I used so much force on someone so new to us. J was right, she is a very strong girl, her resistance to fainting is incredible, such high endurance, that might prove to be a nuisance later but that is for J to decide.' Aloud Lokre laughed bitterly, "Very nicely done my dear, very nicely done indeed. I have never had a newbie so determined not to have me waste my smelling salts. I thank you for that. In fact for that little gift I think I'll use my knife on you know, instead of waiting for the very last minutes you're with me. Isn't that nice of me? Not many have that honor."  
  
J smiled insanely, "You're a very lucky girl, Serena of the Moon. It seems as if you have won the favor of my friend here. That is very good indeed. I'll leave you now. Have a good inducting my dear. Enjoy yourself." His remark didn't reach Serena's heart, so pain filled was it that it didn't matter anymore. 'Sweet Selena, I can't feel anymore pain, than what I'm in now.'  
  
Lokre returned his blood soaked whip to its place on the wall, and hefted the long thin knife. With lighting quick movements he slashed the untouched flesh on Serena's body, releasing the pent up blood in a fountain of red. Her moans quickly turned to high-pitched shrieks, filling out the death reeked room with pain. Her fingers bit angrily into her palms unleashing more blood in thick streams, once again the knife cut lightly into her body. Lokre silently coached himself, 'Not to deep, not to shallow, don't cut a vein or an artery, just urge the blood to flow in a spring of pain. Yes. that's it. Just a few more, a little deeper next time.. OOPS, too deep. Oh well, J will have to understand. Having such a tender morsel as she to induct, one does get carried away.'  
  
Lokre's eyes were shining a bright red with blood lust, and could just feel the adrenaline coursing through his body. His moves quickened, and the wounds he laid on her deepened as his eyes brightened even more at the sight of Serena's bright red blood splattering deftly at his already bloodied shirt. Her screams seemed to break through the sound barrier, filling his ears enough to drown out the sound of his own pounding blood.  
  
Serena's ears filled with her own high-pitched scream, as she found herself in too much pain. It was when he struck her the seventeenth time with the knife that her body and mind snapped. The pain engulfed her, threatening her sane mind. In retaliation to this invasion her mind shut off, and Serena fell unconscious, her mind biding her body time to recuperate or fend off the pain and wounds.  
  
Lokre's mind didn't register the end to her screams, his ears still ringing with the piercing cries. He continued to savagely chop at Serena's diced up body. It wasn't until the sound of a door being swung open with intense anger, that Lokre noticed that Serena had gone unconscious and that the wounds he had inflicted upon her were too deep for anybody. "YOU IDIOTIC FOOL!! I DIDN'T TELL YOU TO KILL THE GIRL! I TOLD YOU TO WOUND HER ENOUGH THAT HER OPTIMISM SHOULD WAVER!! HOW DARE YOU CUT HER UP INTO PIECES LIKE THAT!? HAVE I TAUGHT YOU NOTHING?!" J's furious voice bellowed through the room echoing off the walls, and causing the slick and dark red pool of blood that encircled Serena's feet to ripple in agitation.  
  
"LEAVE LOKRE!! YOU MAY HAVE COST ME THE GREATEST ALLY I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR!! OUT YOU IMPOSEL!! OUT!!!" Lokre scurried out of the room, like a scolded dog, his tail tucked under his rump. J glared after him, anger lashing out at anyone. "Bring some healing herbs and stop the flow of blood from the deepest wounds, hurry up. yes take her down you fools! Lay her there on the floor! GENTLY IMPOSELS!! HURRY NOW! WE MUST NOT LET HER DIE!!!!" His anger rippled through his voice, emphasizing his words. As his attention turned to Serena, he stared in amazement at some of the lighter wounds that had been inflicted.  
  
'BY THE SWEET MOTHER!! THE WOUNDS ARE HEALING!!' "Halt!! Stop don't touch her!" His command stopped everyone in their tracks, and their gazes followed his, and they all stood stiff as dummies, watching Serena's blood slowly close her wounds. "SHE'S HEALING HERSELF!!!" His excitement was plain to see, 'The girl is a bounty of surprises. I never fully realized the potential of royal moon blood in her, but of course!! The moon power is healing her. she's not going to die." He started to laugh, his cackles growing louder with each passing minute that her wounds closed.  
  
Insane glee lit his eyes as he watched his 'new hope' bloom before his eyes.  
  
~Author's note~  
  
Gory, huh? Pretty awful details if I do say so myself. But you all wanted her training to start and start it has. HEEHHEHE lets see, what shall happen to Serena when she awakens. and is her ability to heal herself, and her endurance truly a gift, or is it a nightmare? YOU DECIDE!! PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!! R/R THANK YOU!!!!!  
  
R/R PLEASE!! ~Yasha Starrider~ 


	8. Poof: Rei's Gone

Transforming a Ditz  
  
Author's Note: ^^ thankies soo much for the wonderful reviews full of love!!! I thank you all, over and over and over! ^^ Oh and like I promised here is a very short chapter on how the sailor scouts are doing in there search for Serena.  
  
Disclaimers: Ummm what was I supposed to say? Oh YEA! I DO NOT OWN SM OR GW!!! See I'm full of smart!  
  
Chapter 8:  
  
Amy, Lita, Rei and Mina sat down across from Ms. Tsukino. Her hair usually down in its flowing waves was now tied in a ponytail, as she bent over the table sobbing her heart out. "Why.would.my.baby.baby.baby.want to.to.RUN AWAY!?!?!?" She gasped out when she could manage to talk. Lita looked down hurt and a trifle embarrassed.  
  
Amy looked at Ms. Tsukino, her eyes already brimming with tears, "I'm sorry Tsukino-san but I. I don't think she ran away. Her grades were suffering, and she had just mentioned it, but we made sure that she knew she shouldn't. I'm sure the police are doing all they can to find her."  
  
The door opened up wide, everyone looked at the doorway, all half hoping to see a nervous Serena walk in, with her shoulders hunched up mumbling nervous apologies for leading them all on. But only the police walked in, leading them in a depressed looking Sammy. "Sorry Mom, but we've searched all of Serena's favorite places, and no one has seen her in the past day. Andrew said she wasn't in the arcade the last few days. I don't know where else to take the police."  
  
It was obvious that Sammy was having a very bad day, and to top it all off his sister, the one person he thought was always going to be around for him to pester was gone, nowhere to be found. He slumped onto one of the sofas, his eyes closed tight against tears. He felt terrible, blaming himself for his run-away sister.  
  
Rei looked around, and frowned inwardly. 'Sitting around here moping over Serena isn't going to change anything! The sailor scouts are needed for this.but how to get away without making ourselves look suspicious, and rude?' Rei rose, then walked over to Ms. Tsukino, an apologetic expression highlighting her saddened face. "Ms. Tsukino?" Ms Tsukino looked up, "Yes Rei-dear?" "I..uh..I'm very sorry for having to leave like this, but my grandfather told me I would be able to stay for just an hour, I'm sorry to say that it's been an hour and fifteen minutes already. I'm sorry, but I have to get to the Shrine." Ms. Tsukino blinked in surprise, "Oh Rei dear, you didn't have to ask to leave, of course, how silly of me, of course you girls have chores and work and school to get to.Oh pardon me.but do go right ahead, none of you should feel obligated to stay!" Rei smiled warmly, "Thank you for understanding, Tsukino-san. I.I hope Serena turns up soon."  
  
Ms. Tsukino smiled through her tears, "Of course, you all will be the first to hear of any news of Serena." Rei did a typical Japanese style bow, and left, the door closing quietly behind her. With a sigh she walked down the block, irritated at the chirping birds, and brightly lit sun. 'Nothing should feel this cheery!' With an aggravated groan, she quickened her steps. The chirping birds grew louder, seeming to follow her every move. Rei tightened her hands into fists, and started to walk faster. As the noise of the animals grew louder in her ears, she ran. Running as fast as she could, not caring if the whole world thought she was crazy, she ran with the speed of light.  
  
Gasping for breath, she came to a screeching halt as she skidded to the Shrine. Tears were falling like raindrops from her eyes, and her shoulders were shaking with suppressed sobs. Rei stumbled into the shrine, unable to see anything beyond five inches from her face. Her grandfather walked up to her, a frown on his face. "Rei." With a shout of pain, Rei fell to her knees, her grandfather wrapped his short stubby arms around her, comforting her. "Why, Grandpa? Why would Serena run away? It just doesn't make sense." She choked out. "I don't know Rei-chan. I just don't know."  
  
An hour after sobbing her heart out, Rei stood on the back steps to the shrine, gazing at the trees that surrounded her backyard. Sighing, Rei continued to sweep at the already clean steps. With slumped shoulders, she trudged inside, her raven-black her falling crisply over her shoulders. 'Why? Why? Why? Why?' From the room to her right, the room where the girls study-budded. The fire started to swell. "Huh?" Rei stopped moving, her amethyst eyes glinted in the firelight, 'I didn't start any fires in that room.it's been out of commission since Serena. What's going on?' With bravery that came only from being a part of the sailor scouts for so long, Rei stepped into the room, looking this way and that.  
  
From the corner of her eye, something flashed brilliant orange and yellow. She spun around, her foot going down hard on the wooden floor, sending a jolt of pain right up her leg; she ignored it and stared into the fire. It blazed higher and higher, reaching the ceiling, but oddly enough it didn't burn it. "What.?" Rei's eyes grew large with shock as the fire began to take shape, forming something beneath the lick of orange flame. Rei took an inadvertent step forward, trying to see past the burning smoke.  
  
"What? I know that form..but. what? Who? OH MY!! IT CAN'T BE! S-" Before she could utter the name that came to her lips, the flames grew larger, expanding, reaching towards her. From Rei's clenched fingers, the broom clattered to the floor. Rei raised her hand to shield her face from the burning hot heat, and gave a sharp scream of surprise when it engulfed her.  
  
"HELLOOOOO IN THERE!!" "Hi, Grandpa, is Rei home?" Mina, Lita, and Amy stood at the shrine door. "Of course girls, Rei was feeling down, so having you over should help her spirits some. She's out back, sweeping the steps." "Ok!" The three girls exclaimed. With smiles made more to cheer up than to be genuine, the girls bounced over to the back door. As they passed through Amy, froze. "What's up Ames? Come on! We have to go surprise ol' Rei.what are you.OH MY!!" The three girls stood, unable to move, unable to make a sound, staring into the study room.  
  
In the center of the room was a charred broomstick, with a handprint burned into it, and Rei's fuku, blackened burned pieces. Her shoes, usually a shiny black were now the color of used up charcoal. And to top it all off, embers from a flame that should never have existed, dropped by the far wall.underneath the picture of Serena and Rei, and the other scouts at Serena's birthday party.  
  
Author's Note:  
  
OOOOOO CHECK IT OUT!! Creepy!! What does this all mean? There are soo many new questions!! Too bad this chappie's soo short! I hope you all review this story, and tell me who you think is the bad guy. Who did Rei see? And why come through fire? What about the picture above the wall? Is it all coincidence? I dunno. you tell me!!!!!! R/R! 


	9. Resting with newfound friends

Transforming a Ditz into a Perfect Soldier  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Just to remind you all, I'm switching every other chapter between Serena, and the scouts. This note to any upset readers, seeing as how it is somewhat boring during the scout interludes. But after all, they are in this fic, and can't be forgotten. ^^ Thank you all for reviewing, and understanding. This is back to umm Serena's training.  
  
Disclaimers: WITHOUT FURTHER ADO I PRESENT TO YOU THE FIC!! ^^ "Uh.. Where's the 'I don't own blah blah'?" Uhh.. Umm. ohhhh ok! I don't own GW or SM! There!!  
  
Chapter 9:  
  
Serena groaned, every inch of her felt like it was on fire. She opened her eyes, blinking against the white glare of a room. 'I think I broke something.where am I? .Oh no. J. That man. He was. torturing me. knives. and whips. and. and.' Struggling to sit up, Serena could feel the soft brush of her uncombed-for-two-days hair. It was knotted, and bloody. 'Dearest Selena of the moon.'  
  
Serena gazed weakly around her, and the first thing she saw was the desk at which a happy looking J sat. "My, my, has the sleeping beauty awoken? Still a little sore I see. Well I can tell you, I am glad you woke up today. It's been a day since you're. inducting. Oh and I owe you an apology on behalf of the oaf Lokre. He didn't mean to cut you so deep, Princess."  
  
Serena was silent, her mouth was as dry as a desert, she realized that she probably couldn't speak anyways. J continued speaking, as if he were a child talking about going to see superman to all of his friends. He boasted on and on about how delighted he was that she had survived, and how many more plans he was making for her. Serena didn't even pay attention, her heart was screaming almost as loud as her pained body, but it didn't drown out the sense her mind was pounding at her. 'I have to get out of here! He's gonna kill me, there's nothing left to do. I have to get away! Even if he can make me perfect, I'm gonna die first. There's no way I'm gonna let him keep torturing me like this! I'm not that stupid.' Serena hadn't paid J any heed until he mentioned something that made her blood run cold.  
  
"Yup isn't this exciting? Now that I see that you can't die that easily I'll be able to put you in far more advanced classes!" His smile was insane, sending cold chills straight down her back. Serena opened her mouth wide, wanting to ask him what he was talking about; wanting to beg him not to put her in such torture again, but all that came out was a soft grunt, "UGHH?? UGMAH?" Her hand flew to her throat, as she turned her astonished, and devastated look to the floor, horrified at the thought of not being able to talk. She looked up at him; he was frowning. "Did you wear you're voice out screaming yesterday? Well that isn't good, not at all. We can't have that happening Serena, you're voice mustn't wear out so fast. A half- day of screaming? Tut tut, not a good thing at all. Oh well what is done is done, isn't it? Yes of course it is. I'll have Jeremy whip something up for your voice.how's that sound? Ahhh so you can have a break for now Serena dear."  
  
"Take her to the bunks, with the other trainees." J gave a tart wave as Serena was hauled out of the room, and shoved viciously into another one, just as brightly lit. With her voice gone, and her body sore, Serena could do nothing but just sit on a bunk in silence. Her hands wandered over her tattered fuku, and rubbed her other palm, felt along her arms, her neck and her face. Self-consciously she pulled at her hair, wishing she had a brush with which to pull it back into her neat odangos.  
  
A commotion down the bunk rows brought her attention to focus on a chestnut brown, braided, hair boy who was half walking, half limping down the isle. He had a smug smile as he talked rather loudly with another boy on the racks. His laughter was like a draught of water on a dehydrated flower. Serena's eyes wandered to the boy he was talking with, and a shock jolted through her. 'That's the boy from so long ago, the one who was dying. I thought he died. a while ago." Her eyes stared, huge, on the platinum blonde boy how sat on the cot, hanging loosely on one knee, a light smile of understanding on his face. "See Quatre, I'm already on J's good side! No training today my man! Tomorrow I start again, but now I only fight for 2 days, and the other 2 days I go through extensive training! The last day I get to myself!" "Good.you.keep.luck." Serena couldn't hear what Quatre was saying; he spoke much quieter than his happy friend.  
  
The loud boy waved his hand, and then started down the barracks. As he limped, his eyes lit smartly on Serena, her hand placed gently on her collarbone, watching him intently. He returned the intense stare, gazing silently into her crystal blue eyes. 'Jeez.she's a fresh one here. Definite newbie. but she looks. small. I'm sure J could've found someone less. fragile. less innocent.' He limped up to her, and in a bold fashion held out his hand, a huge smile plastered on his face. "Hey there sweetie, Duo Maxwell, at your service." Serena stared at him, she didn't touch his hand, nor did she respond, even if she could she wouldn't. He let his hand drop, looking a trifle ruffled at her cold response to him; though he didn't let that bother his out appearance. "New here huh? Yea, I heard you got. 'Inducted' yesterday. Guess he had to give you a break huh?" Serena didn't answer him, her eyes remained on his, 'He's sooooo fake! That smile looks as if it were plastered on his face. I wonder if he realizes that guys with long hair is sooo out of fashion. Can I trust him? He looks friendly enough.but then so does J at first glance. Maybe this is just another façade put on for everyone else in the world.' Her heart thudded in her chest; her gaze bore straight into him. It cut through him with its intensity, the crystal coolness of her stare didn't do anything to soothe him, it just succeeded in making him even more uncomfortable. "Uh. So. Am I allowed to get you're name, or are you not allowed to talk to strangers?" His smart remark hurt her bad, he was teasing her, and that smarted. Anger lanced through her, 'how dare he!??! HOW DARE HE!?!? HE HAS NO RIGHT TO CALL ME NAMES AND. AND TEASE.AS IF HE'S KNOWN ME FOREVER!!!' Serena's mouth opened of it's own accord, but no sound came as she tried to scream her rage, anger, fear and hurt at him; not even a grunt sounded.  
  
Duo stared at her, uncomprehending for the first few seconds, than realization hit him hard as a brick. "OOHHHH You lost you're voice? Whoops, sorry, my mistake. I didn't realize. Well that's okay then," He grinned brightly at her, "I can show you around, and introduce you to some ok people. I'll even explain how I got here! Then when you get you're voice back, you could relay you're story." Serena stared at him, 'What's going on? I didn't ask to be 'shown' around. I don't want to meet.these.these horrible people!!' Duo pulled her off of the cot, forcing her to a standing position. 'ARG!! I FEEL SOO WEAK! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME? WHY CAN'T I JUST.RESIST HIM?' Despite her disdain towards Duo, Serena found that she hadn't the strength to even carry her own weight.  
  
Duo placed his hand gently on her arms, steadying her, "Easy there. Hey when you get your voice back you can tell me your name. but for now, how bout I call you.. Babe?" Serena stiffened slightly at his teasing, but Duo hardly seemed to notice. He guided her on a steady course to where Quatre was talking to another boy. This one had dark brown hair. 'Fudge.' Serena's mind turned to the food that she hadn't eaten in two days; with these thoughts her stomach growled embarrassingly loud. Duo turned and grinned brightly at her, "Hungry, eh? Well you don't have to worry, Old J can be cruel but he sure ain't no devil! We get fed in about three hours. At 11:30. the food's not too bad. hey you get used to it as time passes. In fact it's all.---" Duo stopped mid-sentence, the words hanging dubiously in the air. Serena had tolerated his brambling, warning herself silently against beginning to enjoy Duo's talkative company.  
  
'Do not listen to him; he's only pretending to be nice. He's a dangerous person. he's working. training with that monster. he can't be nice. I won't believe it. I'm not going to listen whole-heartedly to his jabbering. He's not too bad. no! He's horrible! But he seems so much nicer than J.so much. NO NO NO NONONONONONONONO!!' Serena glanced at him; the mental war in her head had stopped. Following his eyes, Serena couldn't hide the irritated look in her face, 'What is he staring at?' But as her eyes were drawn to the limping figure that was advancing towards them, her blood ran cold. 'Who?' Her mouth opened slightly. Proceeding towards them was a bruised, scarred and hurt looking young boy. His eyes were a steely blue, and his hair the messy mud-brown of a dirty dog. 'He has the prettiest eyes I've ever seen. but there's something about him.. He's scary.' Serena stepped away from him as he brushed passed him; the touch of his skin on her own revolted her.  
  
He was bloody beyond belief, his arm wasn't clean in the least; in fact it was the dirtiest thing she had ever seen. Blood and mud, and old wounds lay open and beginning to fester, was all that Serena could see. Bruises on his face left her in a cold shudder. 'He's so cold. how can a person be this way? Not even the negaverse can be that bad.' Duo looked at the boy, and nodded his head, admiration, and respect emanated from the bowed head. For once in the time that Serena had noticed him, Duo was silent, and submissive. His air of self-confidence seemed to disappear, and it wasn't a wonder why. 'Gosh..'  
  
Duo peered at him, his own violet eyes taking in all he could see. 'Poor.. No he's not him. This skinny, bruised, battered and cold boy is not the friend I once knew. I will never be like you. NEVER!' Duo couldn't help himself; he was revolted by what he saw. 'J's gonna turn us into monsters like him, little minions to do his bidding. NEVER WILL I LET HIM TAKE ME!'  
  
Serena glanced wonderingly at Duo, his jaw was set in a determined tense way, and his mouth was pressed together with pride. In his eyes glinted the passion of a blooming young man, a man who saw a bright future in bleak conditions. Of someone who possessed the fire, the passion of life. Her breath caught in her throat, 'What's he thinking about?' Serena's cerulean blues were glinted with admiration, in Duo she saw her friends. 'He's sooooo much like. like Hotaru. He's got the same features. That same strange coloration of eye. that same determined look despite the promise of unhappiness.' Serena found her thoughts turning to the bird-like child.  
  
Flashback In thoughts of Serena, by her perspective  
  
'Hotaru, a bird like small thing; her eyes were bright with the spirit of life. Everything about her radiated with a loving spirit. Despite her severe illness, Hotaru had constantly looked at everything with optimism. Nothing could go wrong for her; everything had a flip side. Her dark hair contrasted sharply with her pale as a white rose complexion, making her even sicklier looking. Her eyes weren't the hollows of a girl used to hospitals and thought to die at any exertion. No not Hota-chan, when life threw her fastballs, she raced to catch up, when it tossed her into a fiery pit, she was sure to bring her sunscreen with her. Everything about her suggested her pride, and determination to prove everyone wrong. Her smile was so contagious that dogs barked enthusiastically at her in the parks, and the sun seemed to twinkle extra bright just for her. Nothing brought her spirit down. "Everything happens for a reason, Girls. When bad things happen, there is always, ALWAYS, a good thing that happens too! Like when it rains outside, I can't go out to play sure, but there's always another day, and besides that, more pretty flowers bloom for me to pick. See? Everything can turn out right, if you believe!"' End of flashback, thoughts  
  
Serena lifted her chin slightly, her eyes gleaming with imperial pride, the determination of a princess, a soldier, and the spirit of a young girl. Her shoulders straightened slightly, and Serena pulled her back in, her chin jutting forward with pride. 'Nothing's going to break my sprit! As long as my friends live in me, I can be strong!' Serena didn't realize that Duo was watching her transformation. 'God she looks like an angel.'  
  
From the bed that he was resting on, Quatre too became silent when the cold solider had walked in, and his eyes had traveled with him, finally landing on Duo and the girl he had on his arm. In that moment, the light caught Serena's hair, making the golden locks glimmer. Her skin was pale in contrast with the brilliance of her hair, and before his eyes the tenshi he had seen in his dream the day before was standing before him. Quatre's breath caught tight in his throat, 'sure she's not dressed in that whiter than white dress, but I'll swear on the high lady herself, that is my tenshi!' Swallowing, he watched her some more, his heart thudding desperately in his chest. Following only her with his eyes, he watched as she straightened her slumped shoulders, lifting her chin in defiance, as if mocking the cold-hearted boy.  
  
Quatre followed her with his eyes, unable to lift his eyes from her heavenly sight. However, just as with the night before, Serena took a step out of the light of the bulbs hanging uselessly over the dim room, her hair turned back to their grubby dirty blonde color; missing two days worth of pampering the color was dull, and dirty in appearance. Her eyes lost the magic of sparkling lights, the pain she had endured the day before shined unhealthily within them. Her lips were red and cracked, the black of dried blood marring its thick pinkness. Her walk didn't have the hint of princess- like nature; it had disappeared as the light had disappeared. Quatre did a double take, he was sure now that the grubby teenager standing just five feet from him was the tenshi he was so sure he had seen.  
  
With a sigh of contempt, Quatre turned back to see that the fudge-haired boy had disappeared some while ago, leaving him to his own thoughts. Sinking into his deep depression mode, Quatre listened quietly to all around him, but heard nothing. And so it startled him when suddenly Duo and the blonde girl popped up in front of him, totally unexpectedly. Blinking, he looked up into Duo's violet colored eyes, those eyes were bubbling over with newfound mirth. "Q-man, I want ya to meet Babe! Babe this is my main man, Quatre.' Serena was glaring at Duo, 'My name is not Babe duffus! Arrrrrg' Her eyes shifted to the boy who just a day ago had been dying. Quatre smiled warmly at her, "Pleased to meet you, Miss. I rather, unless Babe is your real name, call you Miss for now." Quatre saw the look of respect for him in her eyes.  
  
'Hey, he isn't half bad. Maybe.he could be a. friend.' Serena made a face of shock as she was suddenly pulled down, in sitting position, on the bed by an overly zealous Duo. "Sit down, gorgeous. How bout I tell you all bout my life, coming here?' Serena looked from one boy to the next, and finally decided to relax. 'They can't be bad.they look like they're hurting as much as I am. maybe. just maybe. they'll be true friends. that's kinda what I need right now.' Serena smiled warmly at them, encouraging their own smiles to meet her.  
  
"Now where was I? Oh yea. my life. well here it is."  
  
Author's Note:  
  
I'm evil!! FILLED WITH EVIL! Sorry guys, but you'll hafta wait to hear how Duo came to be in this world of pain. He might even throw in some valuable information about Serena's abduction, and the reasons for abducting children and teens all over the world. ^^ Too bad that the next chapter's on the Sailor Senshi huh? Yea. I thought so too. oh well! ^_^ I'll update soon, but you all hafta do you're jobs as well!  
  
Read and Review! ESPECIALLY REVIEW! FLAMES ARE WAAAAAAAAY WELCOME! They help me to better my chaps, and my overall Fic! ^_^ So be a pal, point out errors, and give advise! Oh and don't forget to tell me all about your thoughts on what's gonna happen and what you want to happen. Oh and as you can see I put some thoughts about Hotaru in this, I'm not sure as yet whether or not I'm gonna have her play a really big role. ^_^ Give me ideas on what you think is going on. THANKS EVERYONE!! R/R 


	10. Water Water Everywhere, But Sailor Mercu...

Transforming a Ditz  
Author's Note: ^_^ THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS!! ^_____________^ You all are soooo nice!! I can't believe my fic is that good! I mean I just updated my last chapter on Serena on March 29-03 and when I came back on March 30 I was just like OMG!! That's soooooo many reviews! I had like ten more reviews. In one day!!!!!! O_O Thank you all! AND OH DAMIA! I absolutely LOVED that saying you reviewed in for me! It was sooo beautiful! And sooo true!  
  
Ok and here's what for you! About the couplings! ^_^ A lot of you want it to be a Hiiro/Serena fic.. Well maybe it'll be the two of them. But you'll just have to wait and see!  
  
Chapter 10:  
  
Amy's blue eyes glistened with tears as she sat on Rei's bed, listening to the inspector talk to Grandpa. "Now young lady, can you please tell me everything you can about Rei, is she a good school student, what's her personality like. Does she have any reason to run-away? Is it possible that she would have any enemies?" Amy sat numb, and shook her head, "Rei's - a - good. - good person. everyone loves her.. I.. Oh and don't know why anyone would want to hurt her! She didn't have real enemies..-"  
  
Mina was sitting down next to the door, where she had dropped at the first sight of the burned remains of her friend. 'This can't be happening." Lita was drinking some tea, and talking with inspectors, telling them all she could about her friend. As the daylight shrank to give way to starlight, the inspectors told the girls to go home, get some sleep and that if any thing turns up on their two lost friends that they'd be informed.  
  
Trudging, the girls left the shrine, tears flowing down their cheeks. "This isn't right! Something's not right!" Lita's angry words flowed from her mouth, as a waterfall over a cliff. "Serena and Rei both missing.- I. can't make sense of any of the this!" Amy's usually calm voice cracked with emotion. "Lets just go home.- I don't have any more energy." Mina's voice was monotonous, the only emotion heard was sheer weariness. 'I can't be a leader when my crew is disappearing on me! WHAT DO I DO!!?"  
  
From down the street a mop of green hair was waving shrilly in the air, fluttering around the womanly figure. She was running towards the scouts, and when she was within earshot, she called to them. "AMY, MINA, LITA!! WAIT! WHAT'S HAPPENED?" Amy, Mina and Lita all froze, stunned to see the sailor scout of time sprinting towards them. A gasping Setsuna stopped in front of them. "THIS IS BAD! NOT GOOD NOT GOOD!" Amy was the first to regain her voice, "Setsuna! What are you-" "NO time for that! I heard that Rei had gone missing! This isn't possible! The timelines never read that!"  
  
"Are you telling me that Rei disappeared, and she wasn't SUPPOSED TO?" Lita's now hysterical voice echoed down the deserted streets. "Yes." "And what about Serena?" "I know where Serena is, I just can't tell you. it's a test." Mina frowned. 'Rei had been telling me something.about Setsuna. I- don't remember..-"Setsuna looked from one girl to the next, a frown on her face. 'None of them know where either girls are..- that's to my advantage with Serena.-but Rei?"  
  
Mina was glum looking, "Lets get home. tomorrow we can get together as Sailor Scouts." Now it was Setsuna's turn to be speechless. "You're not going to search for her now?" "Them- and no- we can't- I don't have the energy. and the Negaverse have got to be mixed up in this!" The strength in her voice came with newfound hope, "We're going to find the Mars and Our Princess! Even if we have to die trying!" With that said, Mina nodded at Setsuna and started down her street, her steps now more then shuffles. The other scouts whispered their agreement, and they too left; leaving a baffled Setsuna behind them.  
  
Amy took a deep breath she was safe in her apartment, both of her parents had left. As she walked the soft brown carpet beneath her feet soothed her, the quiet dripping of the faucet also calmed her. 'My home' She was garbed in a beautiful nightdress of crystal blue, which fluttered around her like a princess' gown. Her hair was loose slipping around her shoulders as she padded quiet as a mouse to her kitchen. 'Tea- that sounds nice' Once there she fixed herself some herbal tea, 'to calm my soul'  
  
A dripping sound from her bedroom echoed through the semi-quiet house. "huh!?" Amy gasped out loud, then scolded herself. "It's just the faucet Amy- get a grip!" Amy talked aloud to ease her fears, as she cautiously stepped out of the kitchen, and into the family room. Peering around as she tiptoed to her bedroom she gave a soft sigh of relief, when she realized that it was merely the faucet in her bathroom that was dripping.  
  
Stepping calmly into her room, which adjoined her personal bathroom, Amy glanced around her all blue and white bedroom. In the center of her room was a carpet that had the sign for water and mercury on it; it was the softest of blue though course to the touch. Her bed had a blue quilt over top of the white sheets and her mixture of blues and white pillowcases gave her room a more icy touch than a homey one. Along one side lay her bureau, a medium sized clean mirror hung over it. On top of it lay her books and perfumes. Hooked on the mirror were various photographs, mostly of her and the scouts.  
  
Forgetting for a few minutes the dripping in her bathroom, Amy meandered up to the bureau, her eyes locked onto one picture. On the picture was a scene from Rei's shrine, Rei was pulling on Serena trying to get her to stop fighting with the pink haired 8 year old beside her. One Rei's left side sat a laughing Lita, and on the other side of the pink haired child sat a laughing Mina. Sitting on the steps further up sat an amused and exasperated Amy, and beside her was a grinning black haired child of nine. The pink haired girl was sticking her tongue out at Serena, her red eyes twinkling with mischief. Rei was mad as a cat that was dumped in water, and Lita and Mina looked as if they were about to die laughing.  
  
Amy could feel her tears running down her face, and dripping off her chin. Her two best friends were gone, and Rini, the pink haired child had long gone back to crystal Tokyo of the future. Hotaru was with the outer scouts, and they had only just left town to college about a week ago. Now there were only three of them left, where were the others? 'Rei-Serena. I swear upon my soul that I WILL FIND YOU TWO!' Her heart beat rapidly as she dried her tears with the back of her hand. Lifting her chin she stared defiantly at the picture, "And I dare anyone to stop me!" This she said aloud, halfway daring any unknown watchers to stand in her way.  
  
All at once the sound of rushing water, sent Amy scurrying into her bathroom, and the sight that greeted her was enough to send even the calmest of people into a shock. Her bathroom was also a genuine blue color, dolphins lined the walls, and some miniature blue umbrellas sat on the sink. Her bathroom had a beach like feeling to it, and as if to accentuate that feeling, Amy had pictures of her and all of the scouts, inners, outers and young scouts scattered carefully around the room.  
  
But now her eyes didn't rest on the pictures of them, instead it was on her bathtub, which was half filled with water. Hurrying over to it, she ignored her impending feeling of dread, and shut the faucet off, pulling the drain plug with a sharp jerk. Her breathing was labored and she sent a frightened glanced around the bathroom. Her hand was dripping wet with cold water, and then all at once it started to burn hot. "AHHHHHHH" Amy let out a sharp scared cry as she swung her hand around in an attempt to dry and cool it off.  
  
She stumbled towards her door, searching for a towel with which to wrap her burned hand in. As she reached the door, it slammed shut with a fierce bang, and Amy cried startled. The faucet began to run again, but this time it was both her sink and her tub faucet. As the water ran onto her floor, with a desperate and petrified Amy clawing and yanking at her door, it began to run hot. So hot was the water that it began to steam. 'I'm gonna die!' Amy's thoughts raced out of control, blinding her with fear. So terrified was she that she forgot she could have easily transformed into Sailor Mercury and been out of the room.  
  
Finally she gave up clawing wildly at the door, and whirled around, the water had now reached her ankles and she could feel the extreme heat of the boiling water, but oddly enough it didn't burn her feet. As the steam raised clouding her vision, and nearly suffocating her, Amy jumped. In the fog like steam she could just make out a figure in the smoke. "SE--" But the words were drowned out as the steam began to hiss, and the running water poured over her calves. Amy couldn't dwell on the person that she had seen before her, since it had disappeared in the rising steam, instead she turned to her now swimming pool of a bathroom.  
  
Wading towards the bathtub, Amy could hardly manage the movement, her breath rasped out as she fought to get her bathroom turned back into a bathroom. 'Finally!' Amy reached the tub and grabbed a hold of the handle, and turned it. However it didn't do anything but make more water come tumbling out of the tub, now her knees were covered in the flowing water. "NOOO!!!" She turned the handle the other way, and still more water came pouring forth. "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" She wailed in desperation, "PLEASE! STOP FLOWING!" Her nightdress was moist from the steam on top and soaking wet with hot water up to her thighs.  
  
'There's no way to shut if off!' Amy backed away, the water had slowly risen to her waist, and now panic had ebbed its' way in. 'I'm gonna drown!' Half swimming half wading to her sink, she once again tried the handles, this time the water didn't do anything, it just continued to flow in the same rate. By now the water had traveled past her stomach, and was making its way to her chest and neck. Amy caught sight of her recently forgotten window, and she made a mad swim for it. 'I am the best swimmer in this school, I'm not going to drown in my bathroom!' Amy scrambled to get a good grip on the window, and she shoved upwards. Nothing happened; the window was jammed, and by now the water was past her chest, forcing her to thread the water. Than in realization, Amy gasped, "I'M SOOOOO DUMB!" With gusto she took a breath, preparing herself for the sinking that would take place when she stopped swimming. "MERCURY STAR--------" "OHHHH NOOOO" All at once the still flowing water grabbed at her Mercury wand, sinking it in fury. Amy was now floating higher, her head bumping into the roof of the bathroom.  
  
Fighting for breath, she began to slowly panic, the water started to close in around her, she took a final breath as it locked her off from air. With an anguished expression, she swam to the door and once again tried to fight it open, but to no avail. The water was still steaming, strangely enough, and as she floated backwards her vision started to cloud over. Amy sank to the bottom of the bathroom turned swimming pool, unconscious to anyone who had been watching.  
  
The click of a door seemed to echo in the bathroom, "Amy, where are you dear?" "Shhh hear that? She must be taking a bath." "This late at night?" "She's your daughter." "Hmmm.Amy? Amy- Well when you want something to eat, just come on out, Hun. We've brought some take-out." Amy's parents had returned from their work, and by now it was 10 at night.  
  
The water in the bathroom slowly began to recede, bubbles flittered here and there as the sink and bathtub reclaimed what they had spew up. As the water receded, the faucets turned off. The door unlocked quietly, and all that was left of the swimming pool was a damp carpet and wet nightclothes.  
  
"Amy? Are you finished dear? Amy?--" Amy's mother walked into her room, and seeing the cup of tea, still half full on her dresser, she frowned. 'That isn't like Amy, she usually drinks all of what she takes. Hmmm-' Walking quietly she noticed that Amy's bed was still neatly made, 'Guess she didn't feel like sleeping.didn't even touch her bed.' "Amy? Are you in there? Amy?" Remembering the disappearances of the two teenaged girls, Mrs. Mitsui was beginning to get anxious. "Amy? Now don't play games dear, you're making me nervous!" Automatically her hand went to the doorknob, which instantly shifted beneath her now shaking fingers.  
  
'That's funny, Amy never leaves her bathroom door open if she's in there.' "Amy?" With a shaking hand, she opened the door to her only daughter's bathroom, and got the start of her life. Her carpet was soaking wet, the sink was wet all over, the bathtub was just dripping over, and in the middle of it all was Amy's nightgown, the gown her grandmother had given her before she died. Mrs. Mitsui immediately found her heart pounding in her chest, her hand had gone to her mouth to stifle the yelp of surprise. She took a cautious step inside, and was greeted by a fresh puddle of water at her feet.  
  
Jumping back out, Amy's mother ran back into her room, where her husband was going through some of his cases. Looking up, he was met by a frantic mother. "Amy's gone!" It didn't take more than a millisecond for him to understand what his wife was saying, and in that time he had jumped up and was trying to calm the now hysterical mother. "Calm down, could she have heard something from a friend? About Rei and Serena?" Forcing herself to calm down, Mrs. Mitsui forced her trembling hand to be calm enough to call Mina and Lita's houses.  
  
"Hello, Lita? I'm sorry if I woke you. But do you know if Amy went anywhere. The police maybe? Oh no? She didn't call you or anything? Well she's not here. I have to go now, good night Lita." She looked up at her husband, her eyes begging him to tell her that her daughter was just playing a joke on her. Swallowing her fears she dialed Mina's number and had to hold her breath when no one answered the first four rings. At the fifth ring Mina's sleepy voice answered, "Hello?"  
  
"Ahhh hello Mina- This is Mrs. Mitsui, have you talked with Amy lately? No? Oh. well I thought. No she isn't home. I can't find her anywhere, and I naturally thought she was with you or Lita. No She' s not with Lita. Are you sure she didn't call or anything? Ok. Good Night." Her hand dropped down on the receiver her fingers shaking. "Call the police." Her husband sounded so calm, that she halfway thought that he had done something to her daughter, but she quickly banished the thought.  
  
Unable to dial the number properly, Mrs. Mitsui had her husband do it. Ten minutes later the police were searching the apartment. "There's no sign of a forced entry, folks, I'm sorry, but your daughter has fairly disappeared. We will, of course, continue this investigation, but in the meantime, do you have any friends' house in which you would be able to spend the night on such short notice? We need to have the house completely vacated so that we may be able to continue this investigation without having any one tamper unwittingly with evidence." Both anguished parents nodded, and were soon off with enough clothes for the night and the next day and night.  
  
Meanwhile Mina and Lita were both being called upon, the story of Amy's disappearance reaching their ears. "This may be the only evidence we have of you friends' disappearance, and I don't know if this is significant or not, but we found Amy's night gown sopping wet with water in her bathroom, which also was sopping wet. Now here's the valuable information, her clothes were found underneath a picture of you, and your other friends. Now seeing how the Hino girls' scene was set, the fire and clothes were also found underneath a picture of friends. Can you give me any kind of clue that would help to unravel this mystery."  
  
Both girls were given the same story, and both could answer 'no' to it. Now Mina and Lita were the only scouts left. But what were two sailor scouts going to do about a whole group of Negaverse scum?  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Hehehehehehehehhe wasn't that absolutely kool? Now Amy's gone too! And believe it or not, she saw the same figure that Rei had. And get a load of this, both of the remains were found under pictures? How wicked kool is that? Now you all tell me what this means? It's your turns to play detectives!  
  
^^ Good luck! Oh and R/R please! I love getting reviews from devoted fans! ^^% I'm hopeless. N E Ways! Tell me all you think about, oh and here's a clue! It's not who you think it is!  
  
Thanks again to all of you for the wonderful reviews, keep 'em coming! 


	11. Unanswered stories do appear

TRANSFORMING A DITZ  
  
Author's Note:  
  
I want to thank you all for the really gracious reviews, and I've been in the typing mood lately, putting out 2 chapters two days after each other. It's really weird. Ok so this chappie's going to be a little on the short side. Just to let you all know I enjoy when my reviewers take cute guesses at what this and that is going to be. And as I recall one of my reviewers asked me how I was going to get both Mina and Lita to be abducted. As you can all see, the sailor scouts are being abducted by their elements, Rei with Fire, Amy with Water. ^^ Ah Ha! Cool, Ne? On with the story!  
  
Disclaimers/Note: I noticed that in my previous chapter I failed to place a disclaimer. I apologize for this. And now I place it, I do not own GW or SM, this goes to all my chapters, should I forget to place such a disclaimer. Thank you  
  
Chapter 11:  
  
Serena's golden blonde hair hung in clumps on her head, heavy with dirt and grime from negligence. Her cheeks were smeared with unwashed grease, and her tattered and torn bloodied body was still red and sore from her whips. Across from her sat Duo, his own braided hair was much more kempt than Serena's. On her other side a relaxed Qautre sat listening and watching to Serena and Duo's stories.  
  
"You see, J kinda needs some 'soldiers' for his illegal army. He kidnaps children, or teens that look as if they have 'potential'. Some of us, like Hiiro, he gets at orphanages. I was halfway abducted from home. You see my parents both died when I was young, I don't even remember exactly what happened to them. But these really kind priests took me in, they were awesome. I got lots of things, and was privileged to become a young priest myself. But.- my life turned around when they too died. It was around that time that the first wars happened."  
  
"The first wars? I don't remember any wars, Duo." Serena' s tone was sharp with mistrust, her eyes narrowed in anger. 'There is no way any of this is true, I don't remember ANYTHING!'  
  
"Maybe you don't remember because the war went on in outer space?" "Outer space!? THAT IS IMPOSSIBLE! THERE IS NO WAY ANYONE WOULD BE ABLE TO GET THAT PAST THE SCIENTISTS, THEY WOULD HAVE FOUND OUT!" Qautre shook his head violently, "No, Serena, that's not quite true. You see many of these scientists are employed either by OZ or some other fund. So you see, they can't really breathe a word of anything to the people on Earth. Also there are colonies in space that 'escape' them, they just don't bother to look that far. People like you and everyone else who doesn't belong to a corp. like us, never ever know of its existence. That would only bring chaos. So you're all kept in the dark. You see Serena, in order that these corps be kept in the dark is so that world chaos wouldn't occur. One way to do that is to colonize planets such as Pluto and Mars. They've even made gas chambers that keep oxygen on Mercury! The metals react well to heat, and don't allow it to enter the chambers. Making it at least a whole 3000 degrees cooler. The average temperatures are said to be in the 70's to 90's. Still hot but livable. Along with these extraordinary abilities, OZ has founded a new colony on the Moon. It's called the Neo Lunar Colony. Weird huh? But it's said to have a great ruler coming to power soon, I hope that means better communications, and no war. " Serena stared hard at Qautre, her mouth opening ever so slightly. 'Neo Lunar Colony? ON the MOON? A great Ruler to come to power? ON THE MOOON? MY MOOOOOON????' Her breathing became more harried, as she thought about the possibilities of a colony on the moon. Instantly anger at having her planet taken over by some war mongering people fired through her, but it was quenched with the thought 'But I can't rule anyways. So it doesn't matter."  
  
"Miss. Serena? Are you ok? You're getting really pale." Serena shook her head and looked at the two, both were staring at her with curious worry. "I'm fine, just thinking about all the secrets that were hidden from the people of the world. "  
  
Yea, there have been several wars over the moon, all starting with some people who claim to have a royal right to the throne. -" Serena blanched at him, then turned her attention to Duo, who chuckled, adding, "Yea, I'll never forget any of the equipment we were allowed to use." Serena stared hard at him, shocked.  
  
"But what if something happened, and a bomb were thrown on an innocent country? That could have caused a really big catastrophe!" Serena's shocked disapproval was evident, but in her eyes she understood it all.  
  
"J kidnaps or adopts children to train them. He trains us into killing machines. His ideal person shows no emotion, and doesn't crack under pain or torture. Serena this place doesn't kill kids in one way, but it does in another sense." Duo's clipped tones shocked Qautre. 'I've never heard Duo so serious.' Serena pulled Qautre out of his endeavor.  
  
"But why not just run away? That has to be a better idea!" The two boys glanced at each other; it was short but filled with silent messages. "Running away would get us into trouble. It would not only get the authorities locked in on us, but we end up worst than what we started out with. Serena listen, unlike you we don't have homes to get to, I have nowhere to go. Sure I've thought of leaving, running away, but in the end all that gets you is.. - in there" Duo nodded over to a door in the far end of the room, it was barely visible, but Serena's 'moon-senses' enabled this. "What's that?"  
  
"Well its-" Before he could answer her questions several large men came tramping in. They grabbed Serena's arm, before she could even react and hauled her out of the dorm rooms. "Hey! What gives? Let me go!" She was dumped unceremoniously on the floor of a room, staring straight at Dr. J." "Time for you to begin your training, Ms. Tsukino. It seems to me as if you've had a very relaxing day.- maybe too relaxing." Serena gulped nervously. "Ohh no please sir! Have mercy" Her soft voice fluttered easily as a butterfly in the wind to J's too hard ears. "No." The cold word tore at Serena's heart, leaving in its place an icy feeling of apprehension.  
  
"Let the training begin!!" J's insane cackles carried to deaf ears, as Serena was hauled, once again, out of the room.  
  
Author's Note:  
  
I'm sorry everyone, this has to be the worst chapter yet. ::sobs:: It's short and boring, it's just that I had to get this chapter out, I Just had too, and I think my creative spring has gone dry. T_T I don't know why, it just has. It has taken me three days to get this far, and that's with four hours of thinking per day. Please lend me some ideas that would be super helpful.  
  
Unfortunately the next chapter might take forever to come out, simply because of creative writers block, so please be patient. The more Reviews I get the faster my chaps will come out, because it boosts my spirits. Thanks for understanding and thanks for all the patience you all have shown. ^^ It helps a whole lot. ::hugs all readers:: Thank you again, to all of my reviewers. In the next chapter when it get out, I think I'll start giving special thanks out to my reviewers like Damia and Pyro Girl, a couple that I thought up at the top of my head. ^^ I'll remember to read all of you're works, and review them, Thanks bunches everyone. ^^  
  
Please R/R, and give me ideas on how to make this plot line more. Intriguing. Thanks again! 


	12. Serenity Appear

Transforming a Ditz  
  
Author's note: I know, I know. I haven't updated in forever, when was it that I last updated, summer of last year? -_- Sorry everyone!! Really, I just. stopped writing for a while, bad me! I promise I'll try to get atleast two chapters out by tomorrow, ok? Thanks everyone!  
  
Disclaimer: We all know the routine, check out my first few chaps for the disclaimers.  
  
Recap:  
  
Both girls were given the same story, and both could answer 'no' to it. Now Mina and Lita were the only scouts left. But what were two sailor scouts going to do about a whole group of Negaverse scum?  
  
(this is with the scouts)  
  
Chapter 9 (?)  
  
Mina left her house, her mother was asleep and she wasn't feeling up to sleeping. 'Amy's gone too,' She thought miserably, 'What's going on?' she asked herself, rubbing her too dry cheeks; she'd long stopped crying, all her tears spent.  
  
As she meandered down she remembered times when the scouts had battled together, 'Sailor Moon had always come true for me, when I needed her; now it's my turn.' She thought as she walked down a sidewalk, ending up right smack infront of the Arcade. As she stared at the empty and closed game stations, thunder and lightening cracked over head.  
  
Mina turned and looked at the sky, 'That's strange, I don't remember the weather saying that we'd be having a thunderstorm.' She thought as she stared at the overcast skies.  
  
Meanwhile at the entrance to the park, Lita stood staring at a tree. Her emerald green eyes had lost it's shine, and her cheeks were no longer rosy with joy. Her shoulders slumped slightly, a pose of defeat in the young woman. As she stared at the tree shone with memory.  
  
Memories  
  
Serena was sitting against the tree her cheeks were crimson and she was panting underneath the tree's shade. Rei was dressed in her normal skirt and shirt set and her eyes were blazing with fury. "MEATBALL HEAD? WHAT IS YOU'RE PROBLEM? ARE YOU SO OUT OF SHAPE THAT YOU CAN'T EVEN WALK TO THE PARK FROM THE ARCADE IN ONE PIECE?" Also under the tree was Amy, who was reapplying sunscreen on Rini, "Ok Rini, that was it!" "THANKS AMY!!" Amy laughed as Rini through her small arms around her, both of them looked to Serena who was panting like a dog left in a car on a hot day. Rei was seething, and laying on the grass, on the stomachs, were Lita and Mina, both cooing over some hot guys by an icecream stand.  
  
"OOOO I like the brown-haired one! He's so hot!" Mina exclaimed giggling, while Lita nodded and pointed to a blue haired boy that stood off to the side, waiting, "No, he's the one truly worth our time! He reminds me so much of my old boyfriend!" Her voice was a sigh as she giggled along with Mina, ignoring the argument between Rei and Serena.  
  
"Hey girls!" From down the way stepped Haruka, her sandy-blonde hair was being gently brushed by the wind, beside her walked Michiru, her own aqua- blue hair was wind blown and tousled. Both girls waved, Haruka was wearing shorts and a white t-shirt, Michiru was in her black shorts and white tanktop. Between them skipped Hotaru, who was waving and laughing, as they neared she broke into a run, her raven colored hair flapping behind her, her laughter filling the air, as her amethyst eyes glinted in the sunlight, "RINI!" She called as she approached, she bounced on the sidewalk, clasping her friend in a tight hug.  
  
Of all the faces, Serena's stood out, her cerulean blue eyes were never at a loss to mirror her emotions. From the sadness of losing a friend, to anger at Rei's course words, everything could be observed in her eyes. The next that stood out was Amy, her eyes were the softed blue always kind and alert. They mirrored the strength in the meek girl, the intellgence that many took to be nerdy, and the kind hearted fealty that lit her heart. After those two was Rei, her own eyes were the eyes of a warrior, the wise eyes of a woman used to seeing far and wide. Sprit played through them giving energy to all those around her.  
  
Back to Lita  
  
Lita rubbed a tear from her cheek as thunder and lightening crackled over head. She sniveled, and turned her forest green eyes skywards. 'I swear upon my soul that I will get all my friends back!' Lita took in a deep breath as it suddenly began to pour down on her, she lifted her face allowing the raindrops to roll down her cheeks, mingling with her own tears. 'The heavens are crying with me.' Lita thought as the sky blue droplets slowly soaked through her clothes, drenching her in salty tears.  
  
Mina was strolling down the streets, her shoulder were slumped over in defeat as she walked, her eyes were red and swollen and the sheets of rain did nothing to improve her mood. As she walked she could feel her rain- soaked heavy blonde hair weighing her down, her heart was sore from the losses and her soul was cut and bleeding. Physically, mentally, and emotionally Mina was beaten, 'There is nothing I can do, I've only got me and Lita left, and I've not a clue where the others are!'  
  
Mina's blue eyes stayed on the floor before her as she shuffled forward, as she walked she suddenly bumped into someone. "OH I'M TERRIBLY SORRY!" She gasped, not looking up until she had bounced away, blushing at her mistake. She was met with a set of garnet colored eyes, and shimmering green hair, that was, odd as it was, not even wet from the downpour.  
  
"SETSUNA!" Mina gasped, startled to find the sailor scout of time and dimensions standing before her looking grim. "Mina, there's some bad news! I've got to get you back to my chambers; Lita's gone, so we can't get her." She spoke icily, her eyes dark with worry and concern; ruby colored lips pursed in discontent. Her knuckles where a tight white color as she grasped her staff; her other hand was a clenched fist also white.  
  
Mina took a deep breath and let it out again, frantic now, "WHAT'S GOING ON SETSUNA? WHAT DO YOU MEAN LITA'S GONE? WHAT'S GOING ON? YOU CAN'T JUST KEEP IT A SECRET ANYMORE, THIS IS DANGEROUS! WITHOUT THE OTHERS WHAT CAN I DO?" She wailed in hysteria, her eyes wide with panic. "We have to go now, Sailor Venus. This is the time when us sailor scouts pull together, we must find the other scouts, and pull through together. Let me warn you, Venus, the princess is safe, she is going through a test. That is all, now it's the other scouts that I'm worried about. Come, we've no time to talk here, it's dangerous."  
  
Mina nodded, then stopped looking around, no one was around, the rain had scared many people off, the only signs that the streets weren't deserted were the cars that drove slowly by. "I've got to transform don't I?" Setsuna shook her head, "Yes." She turned, "Come Mina." She then walked to the arcade window, and opened a small portal, just large enough to step into.  
  
As the two women stepped into the arcade entrance, Lita started to walk into the park, her emerald green eyes were bright with her unshed tears, and her hair hung limply, sticking to her face dripping wet. As she walked by she stopped, wincing in the pouring rain she could barely make out a figure standing with her back to Lita. "Who," She murmurs as she hurries closer, bending forward, her right hand raised shielding her eyes. As she walks closer she finds that the wind starts to blow against her, the figure turned around hair shimmering and golden as rain droplets seemed to hit a shield of golden light that seemed to surround her.  
  
"SERENITY-HIME!" Her scream filled the air as a large bolt of lightening suddenly struck the city, all at once the lights went out, leaving the park in pitch blackness. Seconds later the light flickered lightly, leaving a view of a tattered green umbrella and the mark of the lightening's touchdown site. Lita was gone.  
  
Author's Note:  
  
I'm sorry for fooling everyone. Chapter 11, the chap that I uploaded previously was not truly a new chapter. T_T I. I. umm. heh, I kind of just deleted it off fanfiction.net and then re-uploaded it. Sorry.  
  
And to pay for that crime, I've made the worst chapter ever. T_T 


	13. Training Day 2

Tranforming the Ditz WARNING: SEXUAL HINTS AND SLIGHTLY GRAPHIC DETAILS INSIDE! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!  
  
Author's note: Hey there everyone! I've started the next chapter of Serena's training! Thank you Damia, Waterangel, I recognized you both as reviewers from my previous chapters! I'm so glad that I've kept some of my old reviewers! This chapter is dedicated to you two and my other reviewers!  
  
Disclaimers: Do I own SM or GW? No I don't ::sigh:: I wish I did though, does that count?  
  
Recap:  
  
"Let the training begin!!" J's insane cackles carried to deaf ears, as Serena was hauled, once again, out of the room.  
  
Chapter 13:  
  
Serena gasped angrily as she was stuffed into another room, similar to the first room she'd been placed in during day one of training. She swallowed, feeling scared, but not seeing any tools of torture, she relaxed slightly. 'What are they going to do to me?' She thought frightened. Instead of Lokre, another man appeared, this one was far more burly and muscular; his eyes were a jade green with black as coal hair that hung limply of his shoulder, moist from either a bath or sweat, the latter seemed more likely.  
  
Serena was pushed down so that she was on her knees, looking up at the new man, her eyes wide with complete and utter fear. He looked down at her and grinned, "Doc tells me that I don't have to watch you at all, I can go as far as I want. That means that you'll be getting intense training darling!" His voice sent trails of cold sweat down Serena's back, her trembling now was visible, and caused much laughter from some of the others in the room. "Get up!" He kicked her violently, sending the small girl crying backwards, hitting the floor brutally. She was couging and coughing, and couldn't catch her breath. He walked to her, and pulled her up by her hair, snarling low in his throat.  
  
"Oh, you'll get up when I tell you to, wench!" He tossed her aside as if she were a rag doll, sending her spinning into a wall. Serena opened her eyes with much difficulty, slumped against the wall, unable to get up. Her hands were shaking as she layed there, 'I can't get up, will you stop torturing me?' She thought angrily, too weak now to speak. He stepped towards her, the clicking of boots on the tile floor sent shivers down Serena's back. Here the young man, knelt down snarling at her, "There are many ways to get you to fight back wench, it's not all that pretty either." He took her by her shirt, causing Serena to gasp, and start to pull away instinctively.  
  
Jade eyes laughed at her, as he hoisted her up into the air, then still holding her shirt he tossed her aside, causing the shirt to rip in half, leaving Serena with barely a shirt over her right side. The sudden cold that flew through her at the speed of light got Serena to her feet, trying in vain to cover herself, tears streaming down her cheeks. A flash of coal black hair to her right side, sent Serena scurrying in the opposite direction, only to run right into him, his hands gripped tightly on her shoulders, "Princess are you running? Mmm, did you know that to be a princess one has to be pure of body and mind?" His tone is a cold purr, eyes dancing with mischief.  
  
Serena pulled away, anger flashing through her, giving her strength. "Do not touch me! You ECCHI!" She screamed clenching her fist. The man laughed, and punched her viciously in the cheek, cutting her wail off, and sending her to the floor in a crumbled heap. Serena had been hit too hard and was unconscious, her limp arms flung back, her tattered fuku hoisted high on her thighs. Her hair was loose and dirty flying every which where. The young man, Colby as he was known smirked as he let his gaze wander down her; 'I'm not to violate her, but make her feel as though she'd been violated. That's my job!' He thought, to imprint the note in his mind. He snorted slightly, and then knelt down picking up Serena easily. He laughed slightly as he walked her into an adjoining room. A table graced the left side of the room and on the other side were various tools of horrendous usage.  
  
Colby laughed as he set her down, and then took a heating comb type devise from the table, it was hot enough to hurt her, but not enough to burn. With a dark smirk he stripped her down and laid the hot comb against her, leaving it enough to cause her to cry out. With light movements he switched devises, cutting and bruising her all over. He even punched her stomach lightly, smirking at her twisting and groaning. She had opened her eyes halfway through the process but with a hard blow to her head she was rendered unconscious again.  
  
Colby laughed, watching the black and blue that stretched her body, then picked her up still naked and walked her into another room occupied solely by males. He dumped her unceremoniously on the floor, her crumbled and bleeding state disgusted many of them, who looked away, others walked over to check her pulse, feeling sorry for the younger girl. Among the ones in the room was the same boy with messy fudge brown hair, and dark Prussian colored eyes. He watched coldly at the others helping Serena, no one spoke in the room dead silence reigned.  
  
Serena didn't move, her body was still trying to recover from the battering, but the physical abuse was too much to save the princess from; she'd be bruised for as long as black and blue and green stayed. The soldier with cold Prussian eyes was as naked as Serena, but he'd gone through another process, which was far more taxing on him. He couldn't sit, blood flowing from various wounds on his body, he found he couldn't even walk properly on his right leg, and the pain he was feeling in his stomach was amazing. 'I've lived through worst.' He thought coolly, not caring much since he'd gone through this a lot in his years being with J.  
  
"HEERO YUY!" A voice called out from the opposite end of the room, Heero walked to the man who shouted it and was rewarded with a swift clap over the head, "Answer me, don't approach!" He didn't say anything again, and was kicked once in the stomach, sending him to his one good knee; unable to continue this battle of the wills, Heero choked out, "Yes sir." His voice was weak with pain and hurt; a telltale sign of the emotion, physical and mental pain that he lived through.  
  
The man grinned visciously, kicking him again for good measure. Then hauled Heero to his feet and dragged him into the same room that Serena had first been initiated in. He too was tied to the wall, and given smelling salts stuffed in his nose to keep the young man up. Lokre was once again called out, an evil smirk on his face. "Welcome back, Heero Yuy." He snarled, picking up a whip, he cracked in the air, watching the stoic and calm expression on Yuy's face. He laughed, and sent the whip cracking out at him; a long lash of red soon appeared on his body, bleeding down his already soiled body.  
  
The whip cracked another 49 times, Heero's yells were echoed off the walls for the those few lashes, the hoarse sound sent chills through all the warriors. Heero Yuy was tough, never screaming in pain, the only times he did was when Lokre had him, and even those times were highly dangerous for the young man. Quatre and Duo sat in their cots, able to hear all the screams in the rooms by them, from Serena's screaming of anguish and fear, to Heero's yells of pain. Duo shook his head, and Qautre closed his eyes in pain, "Please let them end his session early." He mummured.  
  
Heero continued to wail as he was sliced over and over with a searing hot knife, his voice was beyond hoarse, but still he yelled. At the end of a 2 and ½ hour session, longer by a ½ hour, Heero Yuy was unconscious. The blood trailing down his body was quickly stopped, and bandages were applied to the life-threatening wounds. He was then deposited back in the cot room with Serena, both of them naked, bleeding and unconscious. The remaining few soldiers were taken out one by one, but they were not replaced in the room with Serena and Heero, they were led back to their cots. ~~Author's note~~  
  
I'm so sorry for taking so long with this chapter! I just wasn't in the writing mood, and if anyone noticed this isn't my best chapter . Unforutunatley, I didn't find the inspiration to go into great detail with the crimes, and not to mention that this will remain a rather 'clean' R- Rated fic with just hints at any sexual activities. It's just meant to be a dark fic, based on how Serena was turned perfect, the ending I think will be a total cliff hanger, where author's can take up the fic. yea. I think so. Tell me what you think!  
  
R/R 


	14. The Story Unfolds

Transforming a Ditz  
  
Author's note: OK! THAT'S IT! -_- I'm ticked! I WANT TO WRITE A GOOD CHAPTER! I will not send this chapter out until I deem it at least 50% percent suitable for my readers. Thank you for the gracious reviews, and I agree with you Damia; that chapter was the poorest I've ever given. ^^ But thank you all for the reviews. I enjoy that so many of you are honest with me ::grins:: so that's why I'm working extra hard on this chapter!  
  
Disclaimers: See all previous chapters. this is probably the last time I'm putting this on my page, all other chapters will have a see first chap for disclaimers. Bye bye.  
  
Chapter 14:  
  
Setsuna stood at the mirror with sailor Venus. Both women had scowls on their faces, and both looked haggard. "Sailor Venus, the princess is being trained as we speak, that was her test, to endure training of a brute-level without the absolute aide of her sailor scouts. It's to help increase her confidence levels and make her more self-relying." Sailor Venus' blue eyes brightened at that, "Ok! So is that how she becomes Neo Queen Serenity? By this training? That's wicked awesome!" She chirped, the gold in her hair shimmering as she stepped to the side, leaning on her hip.  
  
Setsuna looked to her, and smiled demurely, "Yes. this is one of the ways she turns to Neo Queen Serenity." She trails off as she turns to the mirror to a view what was happening to Serena; as she did so she murmured. "How would you like to join her? In training, I mean?" She turned, her garnet eyes seemed to be an almost sinisterly dark color; her green hair shimmering and waving as she moved, the staff in her hand making soft clicking sounds in the foggy chambers.  
  
Mina's eyes widened, "I can go with her? Of course, to get stronger? I'll do anything.. But wait! What about the other sailor scouts? We have to find them. or is this part of the training, not being dependent on the others." She trailed off, to her, for some strange reason, nothing was adding up. 'There's something not right here. but what?' Her senshi skills sharpened as she turned her light blue eyes to Setsuna, who returned her gaze with a loving smile. "I'll find the other scouts, I just hope we're not too late. Sailor Venus, It's almost as if they just. disappeared!"  
  
Sailor Venus frowned, and dipped her head forward trying her best to think. "It is possible. that. they. switched. dimensions? Like Rini? Could they have traveled to the past. or future," She looked up at Setsuna who had a frown on her face. "That is very possible. or they could be in. a time wrap." She said this mostly to herself, before turning to Venus, "Scout, I'll send you on to train, do not, I repeat DO NOT mention anything of this test to Serena, in fact you are to make absolutely no contact with her. She'll start depending on you, and all that had been taught to her up until now will be forgotten!" Venus nodded her understanding, "Alright then Setsuna. and don't forget to tell me when you've found the others." Mina turned around to face the inky black hole that appeared. "I'll see you around, Setsuna-san!" She called out as she stepped through, and emerged in a room bare of much furniture, but spotless. She sat down on the cot and waited, 'I'm sure they'd have sensed me, or Setsuna will have told them of my joining the training. all I have to do is wait.' She thought patiently as she leaned back on the bed.  
  
Setsuna smirked to herself as she looked to the mirror, "Aww, this is only twice as easy now!" She said out loud, "You see Serenity? All the pain! All the anguish, you caused me! NOW YOUR PRECIOUS DAUGHTER IS MINE! And what makes this all the sweeter is how easy it'll be to recruit the sailor scouts as well! THE OUTER SENSHI ARE GONE. SMALL LADY IS DONE. ALL THAT'S LEFT ARE THE INNER SENSHI. WHERE ARE YOU HIDING THOSE THREE?" She laughed bitterly, an insane shine in her eyes as she formed another pitch black hole, and disappeared through it.  
  
Meanwhile, in a place not far from Earth, three naked girls were wrapped in bubbles, their legs drawn up, hiding their breasts and other private parts. Their eyes were closed, but in a peaceful sleep, their breathing loose and shallow. A young woman dressed in a white gown stepped towards the three in bubbles, her silverish purple hair was strung up in two odangos on either side of her head. Her eyes were a light purple hue, and her lips a soft pink color. The gown she wore clung to her body, and on the center, what seemed to be holding the dress together, was a golden crescent moon. It rested between her breasts, and seemed to glow a vibrant moon white color.  
  
Beside her trotted a black cat, fur glistening as it moved lithely; a golden crescent moon lighting her forehead. On the other side of the woman trotted a moon white cat, fur bright as it jumped forward; on his forehead, too, was a golden crescent moon. As the trio neared the three women, the woman waved a hand, her voice a bright tone of regal power, "Awaken princesses, and rise! Meet your queen." The soft words held much power, as the three girls stirred and opened their eyes. With gasps they were released from the bubbles, and immediately shrouded in beautiful gowns.  
  
The raven haired woman was kneeling, the gown she had on a fiery red color. Off the shoulder straps hung lightly to her body, the dress curved to fit her body, her shoes a deep red color. A sash tied around the dress, swinging from behind to form and X shape on her back, and then rising up to form a bow at her breasts, the streaming ribbons flowed down the front of her dress. She stood up and looked around in confusion, as she stood she revealed white lace along the hem of the dress and along the bows ends. Her hair was loose down her back, but on it was a clip of white and gold, the sign of mars glinted at the others.  
  
Beside her stood another young woman, blue hair cut short, eyes bright with wonder. In her hair were several white clips displaying the sign of Mercury. She wore a soft blue dress, it flowed around her. It was a strapless dress, tight across her chest but loose as it trailed to her hips and flowed out around her. This wasn't solid blue either, instead the blue of the upper blouse seemed to cut away and trail off to the sides, forming a V down the front. The V part of the dress was a pure white color, crisp and pure. Right at the point where the blouse flowed down to become the skirt, a beautiful white and gold brooch hung, belt like metal 'arms' swung around her hips, and trailed down the back of her dress. The brooch was of moderate size, but seemed to glisten as bright as the largest diamond in the world. Her shoes were also a light blue color to match the upper part of her gown.  
  
The third young woman was wearing vibrant dark green dress that matched her emerald green eyes. This dress was sleeveless color, the dress clung to the woman's throat and came down almost totally covering her skin. As the dress dipped lower, it also opened up, revealing the woman's cleavage point, all the way to her arms. It closed up only to open once more as it slid down her stomach, revealing a taught belly button. The dress then hung closely to her hips, lengthening out but not in a flowing a skirt. The green fabric was clingy, and hung loosely to her legs, revealing a long slit that trailed down her thigh to her ankles, revealing forest green heeled party shoes. Her hands were gloved in lace green, and her hair was tied up in a dark brown ponytail. Clipped to the pony tail was the sign of Jupiter, with streamers flowing along the ponytail.  
  
All three women were equally confused, and startled to be where they were. The blue haired angel turned to the woman and gasped, "Serenity-hime!" She fell down into a curtsey before rising, eyes wide, "Luna! Artemis!" She addressed the cats that stood beside the queen. "Scouts," the two answered, then fell silent as the Queen spoke. "Sailor scouts. I apologize for the rude way of my bringing you here. I wish I could have warned you, but had I done any such thing then we would have been found. and that can not happen. not yet!" Her  
  
The raven haired goddess took a step forward, curtseying politely, "M'queen.with all due respect, what is wrong? Why couldn't we be found. and where is Serena?" Her tone was that of a concerned friend and guardian, her eyes blazing with controlled fear and hope; beside her the green-cloaked lady also stepped forward, "Serenity-hime, Serena's no where to be found, what is going on?" Her own words were unlady-like compared with her two friends, the warrior's shine evident in her eyes.  
  
Serenity smiled brightly at the three women, "This is why you all protect my daughter. but from this force, even I was shocked to learn who had kidnapped our princess. and the last inner scout, Venus." The three senshis turned around, mixed voices of question and worry exclaimed in shock, "Venus, what's happened to Venus?" Serenity shook her head sadly, "Try not to call your friend, she never made it to this dimension warp. she is now with Serena, and both are in incredible danger!"  
  
The vermillion-clothed woman stepped forward, raising her voice in chocked shock and concern, "Then why are we here? Take us to them, we'll save them and fight this force!" The other two raised their voices in agreement, only to be silenced by two loud cat-voices. "Enough, Scouts! Listen to Serenity- hime, you now face the greatest force you ever had. and you do this without use of your powers. only with the friendship and love you formed with Serena and Mina." The three princesses' fell silent, eyes downcast and humble. "Sorry.sorry.sorry." Three apologies echoed through the moon, bouncing off the walls of a high palace, and gleaming fountain. "Huh?!" The exclaimed shout of surprise didn't seem to bother Serenity as she gestured to the scene behind her. "Here was where it all started, Scouts. a young princess had fallen in love with a knight from the next kingdom. But she was forbidden the love, as it was unfitting to lower herself to a knight's rank." Her voice trailed off as a young woman came walking out of the palace, her eyes a vibrant color, her hair a soft lavender color, tied up in two buns on either side of her head. She wore a dress similar to that of Serena's when she was Neo Queen Serenity, her hands were gloved and held a single white rose.  
  
"Oh knight of the kingdom of Time. do venture forth! Show yourself!" She called out as she searched around, eyes bright with laughter and glee. From the shadows a young man approached her, his hair cut short about his ears, eyes garnet colored, hair a dark green. He held another white rose, though he looked hesitant to walk up to her; as he walked he accidentally kicked a stone, causing the princess to whirl around startled. Seeing that it was him, the young woman, hurried to him, touching his arms, looking into his eyes, smiling. "My knight," she crooned blinking at the rose he held to her. "For you, my princess," His voice is a low purr, his eyes filled with pure love.  
  
The young woman laughed, "More roses?" She looked at him, only to receive to kiss on the cheek, and a whispered answer, "Roses to prove my love, white to emphasize the purest of loves. petals are soft as your hair, color as vibrant as your beauty. yes, only roses befit you, Princess Serenity." His voice is gentle, loving, bringing to her cheeks a warm bouquet of roses.  
  
The scene before the three froze, accompanied by Serenity's voice, woe- filled and choked, "The king and queen of the moon had found the love, and forced Serenity to say goodbye to her lover. they did not realize that no matter what they did to the two, that their love would always exist. one night, Serenity learned that her betrothal to a prince of a far off land was to be turned to a wedding before she turned 17, she ran from her home, and into the arms of her waiting Knight. To prove her love to her parents, the young princess threw herself into his arms, spending the night in his room, the love they had heated into a passion unforgettable for each.  
  
Her voice turned into a mournful moan, "Oh, but the king and queen would hear nothing of it, they were disgusted and angered towards their daughter and her lover. the knight was sentenced to death, and kept away from the child. The young princess was sent away on vacation to Earth, where she had a child born to her of the Knight." Serenity turned to the scouts, who watched in horror as the young knight was beheaded for the love he held, and the princess tortured with a broken heart. The birth of the child had sent Serenity into spirits, she would show the world, and bring to everyone the torture of her love. but her parents would have nothing of it. they took away her baby, and forced her to wed the prince, fooling him into thinking she was a virgin. and he would be her first and only.." Tears now fell from the Queen's face as she watched her younger self grieve over the loss of her baby and a marriage with no love. "Mercury, Mars, Jupiter. the daughter I had before I had Serena.. She was taken and grown up in a land, only to be locked up in a prison.. A prison that held no jobs but the protection of time, space and dimension.."  
  
Author's Note:  
  
I'm much much happier now! ^^ I think this was a fairly good chapter! I love the cliffy at the end. well actually semi-cliffy. can you all guess the first child born to Serenity? ::snickers:: GUESS AND THE NEXT CHAP WILL BE OUT SOON!!!!!! ^__________________^ 


	15. New People Enter

Transforming the Ditz  
  
Author's note: ^_____________________^ Thank you all! I would like to give a personal shout out to Melody moon! She gave me the true need to get this chapter out! ^^ Thanks!!!!!!!!!!!! I'd like to also thank all my reviewers for their pushing me to get more chaps out! I hope this one isn't a disappointment!  
  
Disclaimers: See previous chapters.  
  
Chapter 15:  
  
Serena's eyes fluttered open, her mouth slowly formed a slow circle as she moaned out in pain. As she got up she gasped at her nakedness, and drew her hands up around herself. It was then that she noticed the young man sitting in the corner of the room his eyes were a dark Prussian color as he watched her.  
  
"HENTAI!!!!!" She wailed scrambling to the other side of the room, her cheeks flushed incredibly red. "What?" She shouted out, hands over her breasts as she leaned forward, letting her hair cover the rest of her body. She stared at him wide-eyed, her mouth opened in surprise, humiliation and fear.  
  
"Hn." He muttered and looked away, respecting her nude state. "J." He said this simply, his voice gruff and scratchy. Serena stared at him, and whimpered softly, every inch of her was sore, and she began to have worst fears as she knelt in the corner. 'Oh sweet Selenity. please. please don't. don't tell me he. he." She was trembling as she leaned forward, her stomach doing flip-flops. She swallowed painfully, and closed her eyes fighting back the tears.  
  
Heero turned his eyes to her, and then stood up, uncaring about his own almost nude state, instead he took off the ragged shirt he wore and walked calmly to her. Serena blinked up at him, her fear making her breathing come with short little whimpering sounds. She raised an arm in a 'stop' formation, only to have it knocked away. "Here." Once again the one word he said was gruff and low, his eyes almost smirking. Serena watched as the tattered piece fell to the floor before her, as she looked up she found herself flushing and looking away.  
  
'Ask.' She thought, her cheeks were a vivid red now as she picked up the useless shroud, but slipped it on. 'Doesn't help much.' She though as she tried to adjust the fabric to properly hide her chest. She didn't move from her spot though, her eyes slowly trailing to watch the boy. 'He's the same boy from before!' She thought, her eyes widening in recognition.  
  
Heero was sitting now, waiting patiently for the doors to open. 'Poor kid. doesn't realize where she is. still self conscience. she's a total innocent.' He thought as he stared at the door, feeling her eyes on him but not saying anything. He then turns to meet her crystal blue eyes, 'Gods. like an angel. sweet and innocent, she's still a child. What is she doing here?' He thought angrily, pain flashing through his heart but only halfway reaching his eyes. 'So much likes a goddess. so wise and knowing and yet. you could drown in those cerulean blue pools..' He thought as he watched her eyes, now unable to break the gaze.  
  
Serena watched him, surprised that she could almost read the emotions vibrating off of him, 'He's not all bad.' She thought to herself, though she stayed in the corner, unable to bring herself to move, for fear that she would reveal herself. She blinked at the pain as she moved her legs, and arms, 'I'm so ginger.' She thought, eyes widening at the realization, 'My legs. my stomach. arms. chest. everything.' She thought as she looked down at herself. Suddenly tears sprang forth, and dropped to the floor, 'Darien. Luna. Artemis... Mina. Lita. Amy.. Rei. what have the done to me?' She wondered as she choked on her sobs.  
  
Heero watched the 'angel' cry, and for the first time in 6 months his heart started to pound again, wrenching in pain. He stopped though and looked to the door, scowling, 'Why does she bring that upon me?' He wondered as his gaze drifted back to her. He set his jaw, and then shook his head, and smirked slightly, "Scared?" His voice was low, gruff and slightly dangerous, not the tone he had wanted to use on the girl.  
  
Serena looked up at him, her tears still falling. She choked on them, suddenly not caring about anything he did, or had done to her. Heero didn't move to her though, he stayed where he was, still smirking coldly at her, 'let her learn now, before she learns later.' He thought icily. Serena's sobbing didn't cut anymore at his heart, he'd seen to many girls cry that hard before, had seen too many boys and grown men cry. 'J's cruel.' He thought as he watched her.  
  
Meanwhile J was sitting with Mina, having a nice conversation with the young lady. "Indeed, princess Minako." He said as Mina continued her rather droning story of how she and Serena had first met. "I'm so glad that she's going to be all right, I was so worried about her. you know what with her sudden disappearance and everything, I could have sworn she was abducted by our greatest enemy!" Minako laughed as she ate some food that lay on a table beside her, "Can I see her? I mean, not like talk to her, but you know!" She laughed, her bubbly nature almost killing J and the other doctors. "No. you will be transported to another side of our facilities. Uh. Setsuna ordered that. you and Serena are not to be. re-introduced." He smiled faintly at the princess of love, and received a pout.  
  
"Oh. you can't just make that one little switch? Just this once?" She pouted and gave him the puppy dog face that she used only on guys that she wanted to go out with her; it was almost always full-proof. "No. You will be switched over now." He said this in a cold tone, one that broached no arguments. Mina sighed, but nodded, "Yea. I wouldn't want to disrupt the timelines." She muttered before standing and extending her arms, "OK then! Are you two cuties going to be taking me to the other side?" She asked, as she hung onto the arm of one of the guards standing beside J. The guard laughed, already taking a liking to the flirtatious Mina. J frowned, "No, they will not be escorting you, I will be." He said this in a firm tone, "You two must tend to the training room 2." He said this in an equally firm tone, and watched in satisfaction as the two guards left the room grumbling. Mina sighed, and made a pouting face, then brightened, "Oh! Are they going to be taking care of my training? Are there any more cuties in here?" She chirped, grabbing Doc's arms and sprinting out in the halls looking around. J growled and pulled his arms away, dusting off and straightening his suit. "Now, Princess, you are to come with me, if you wander away or annoy me in any fashion I shall guarantee that your time here be a very unpleasant one." His voice is cold as he talks, a steely glint to his eyes.  
  
Mina nods slowly, arching a brow but not saying anything. She held back the giggles that she felt coming on and followed J, her gaze flickering to the men around her. She suppressed giggles and gave light waves and winks to several of them. 'I'm enjoying myself! Wow, no wonder Serena didn't call home! She doesn't want to leave, and I can totally see why!" She thought in a chipper way. With light bouncing kinds of steps, she was escorted into a separate room; this one was much like the last one except that it had one other person in it. The boy was Chinese looking, his raven black hair slicked back into an extremely tight, almost painful looking ponytail. The tank top her wore was torn, and blood ran down his forearms, causing Mina to blanch.  
  
"Oh! J! He needs first aide!" She gasped, pointing to the boy who stared at in disinterest. 'Weak onna.' He thought, eyes flickering to J only to express equal distaste to seeing him. "The first aide will be given at a later time, Princess. For now you share a room with Chang. I will get you first thing in the morning to start your training." His tone is light purr, a very dangerous sound to both teens. Mina blinked at him, opening her mouth to say something, but closing it back as J leaves the room without another word. He closed and locked the door from the outside, leaving both teens inside.  
  
"What? What's going on? Hmm? Well Lucky me! I get a cutie for a roommate after all! Hi there! I'm Mina!" Wufei stared at the extended hand, and regarded Mina with a cool look of superiority. "Foolish Onna, do you not know where you are?" He practically sneered, only to earn a glowering look from Mina. "Jeez, someone's not in the best mood. I'm not foolish. so sue me for thinking you're cute. and don't tell me that I don't know where I am! For your information a very good friend of mine sent me here to get some help!"  
  
Mina raised her chin and folded her arms, turning her back on him, though she sent a sly look back at him from the corners of her eyes. 'Oooo He's sooooo hot!' She thought wildly, almost giggling but catching herself just in time. "Hmm. Well with a friend like that you don't need enemies." He said this in a laughter filled voice, his tone cold and knowing. Mina slowly turned around, and blinked at him, her eyes frowning. "What?"  
  
J sat down in his office smirking coolly at the woman standing before him. "What brings you here, my dear?" He purrs out, setting his arms on the table, smiling at her. The woman smiled in return, "How is the princess?" Her own youthful voice contrasted sharply with his older one, her smile slight. Her hand cradled her cheek as she watched him, her eyes smiling. He laughed in response, "She's progressing. soon, my dearest, she'll be ready." He laughed, "I was given a friend of hers as well. I'm sure you'll find this as good news?"  
  
The woman's amethyst eyes widened, and she gave a tinkling laugh, her pale white hand covering her mouth as she leaned her head back, cackling. "Oh, this is good. too good!" She chirped, her hand pressed to pale pink lips. Her raven hair shimmered around her, reaching lightly to her knees, as she pulled the locks over her shoulder, "And when shall she be ready?" She purred, gazing at him from under her eye lids.  
  
"Soon, darling, soon." J said as he stood, smiling at her. "Oh good." She rose, extending a hand, which was quickly taken and kissed. "I'll be back in a month's time. then I shall have more for you, J.. but until then, I expect reports on our two catches." She gave another tinkling laugh, which was joined by J's own gruff and cold one. "Indeed, darling." He continued to hold her hand, and gently drew her to the door, "Let us wander the area. you should see our older projects. there are so many that are progressing!" He smiled at her enthusiastic response.  
  
~Author's Note~  
  
Heh. this is a bit short, but I did this chapter in a total of one hour! I couldn't include anymore without giving myself away! Guess who the new person is!!! ^_^ Please R/R! I love getting comments from readers, and feel free to ask me for a chapter alert, and if you wish to chat with me at all just ask me for my AIM or MSN SN's! ^^ I'll be glad to chat with readers! ^_^ FLAMES ARE WELCOME! IN FACT! FLAME ME!!!!!!!!  
  
Flames help me make my stories much much better! It improves my writing style so much! ^^ Thank you flamers!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~Yasha Starrider~ 


	16. New Twists to an Already Twisted Life!

Transforming a Ditz  
  
Author's note: I'm sorry everyone that this chapter has in fact taken forever to get out. Unfortunatley I'm finding that fanfiction has been. becoming somewhat old for me. I'm losing interest, but I WILL FINISH THIS FIC! I know I've got a lot of ppl that like my fic and read it. I'm going to finish this fic soon, maybe by the next 10-15 chapters that come out. After that fanfiction won't be on my thing's to do list. I'm working on my first novel right now, so I'm going to be devoting all my free time to that. Maybe I might come out to finish my other stories, or even make a sequel to this fic. I'm sorry guys, it does happen from time to time.  
  
I PROMISE that I will finish this story, the best thing for you all to do is to email me or review this fic. The more reviews I get the faster the chaps. Will come out. This particular fic has taken somewhere around a year for me to continue, and I'm getting a bit dried up. ^^' Heh, ah well! So is the life of a writer. I'm sorry if this note hurts or haunts any of you, I will cont. this fic, and I might make the sequel to it. But on to the story.  
  
Disclaimers: See the previous chapters. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Recap: Her voice turned into a mournful moan, "Oh, but the king and queen would hear nothing of it, they were disgusted and angered towards their daughter and her lover. the knight was sentenced to death, and kept away from the child. The young princess was sent away on vacation to Earth, where she had a child born to her of the Knight." Serenity turned to the scouts, who watched in horror as the young knight was beheaded for the love he held, and the princess tortured with a broken heart. The birth of the child had sent Serenity into spirits, she would show the world, and bring to everyone the torture of her love. but her parents would have nothing of it. they took away her baby, and forced her to wed the prince, fooling him into thinking she was a virgin. and he would be her first and only.." Tears now fell from the Queen's face as she watched her younger self grieve over the loss of her baby and a marriage with no love. "Mercury, Mars, Jupiter. the daughter I had before I had Serena.. She was taken and grown up in a land, only to be locked up in a prison.. A prison that held no jobs but the protection of time, space and dimension.."  
  
Chapter 18:  
  
The scouts looked at their queen, eyes wide with surprise. "But. someone already guards those chambers, Serenity-hime." Amy murmured, her eyes widening as she thought about it. "Oh no.. please do not. It's. it's." "Hai, it's Setsuna. Sailor Pluto." Serenity's mournful voice continued.  
  
The queen turned away from the scouts, "After my marriage, my mother made it clear to me that I would never see my daughter again, it was only when the outer scouts came to protect the outer kingdoms that I realized what would happen. You see scouts, as guardian of time and space, my daughter also gained powers. She is much like Serena, in fact. she was the true heir to this throne."  
  
The scouts all gasped as one, Luna and Artemis looked down at the land. "S- serenity-hime! You can. can not. Why didn't you tell anyone?" Rei's shocked filled voice echoed through the now empty land, only to earn her a tearful response. "Because, how can I tell the person that has been my guard for hundreds of thousands of years that she is my daughter? The true heir to the Lunarian Crown? It is not POSSIBLE!" Serenity took a deep breath, before turning to face the girls, "But she has learned. She has done what she was forbidden to do. she has searched the past, scouts. She has learned the secret, she confronted me. But. but I can not give her the throne." Lita stared at the queen, stunned by this revelation. "And. and why not? Why can't you let her have the crown she rightfully deserves? Serena has Darien, and the earth!" Serenity jumped at her words. "D-Darien? N-no. she doesn't. Darien.." Her words trailed off, as she turned to stare at another scene that came up around the moon kingdom. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Setsuna frowned at the mirror, viewing Serena's training sessions. "Yes. I liked you, Serena-chan, do not mis-understand that, we were friends. But. your. our mother has made that impossible. She refuses to explain anything to me, I am your half sister, and yet I am treated like garbage. NO! I will not be tormented, I have protected, served, been loyal to her, she was my duty. you were too. I WILL NOT BE TURNED OUT!" She shouted at the mirror, insanity glinted in her garnet eyes. Insanity and depression glinted now, as she turned to face the inky black vertical pool that stood behind her.  
  
With an angry scowl she stepped up to the vortex, only to turn around to face the mirror. For once her true anger, disgust, and scorn showed through, marring her otherwise beautiful face. "And Serena. I will get back my rightful throne. I will become the queen of the moon. and you, my sister, will take my place as guardian. You can't have Darien. you can't have the scouts. You won't have anything!" Her words were hissed out, the true black of her heart shining vividly now.  
  
Just as quickly as it had appeared, the anger, resentment and down right ugliness about her quickly changed back. She smiled dutifully into the mirror, eyes bright with practice glee. She turned around and stepped through the portal, the sounds of her heels clicking in the chamber echoed lower and lower until it disappeared along with her figure and portal. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A young woman, sat in a chair. Her hair was loose about her, raven locks pooling lightly to the floor. She wore a deep purple gown, strapless that barely covered her chest. A long slit along the side, reaching her thigh, revealed moon-pale skin, fragile to the sun. In her hand she balanced a wine cup, she was youthful maybe around 19 years, her eyes were a dark amethyst color. She shifted in her chair, turning her eyes to the figure that walked briskly to her.  
  
He had on a strange armor, dark black and silver, with strange purple hued designs running along it. His boots clicked on the tile floors, the chambers were dimly lit, to the point where you could barely see any where around the room. Upon closer inspection you could see small shadowed figures running around, looking almost tiny to the eyes. The young man had dark amethyst eyes that glinted in the light, almost an eerie glow. He dropped down to his knee, brown hair tied back, when he raised his eyes to the young woman he smiled.  
  
The young woman rose and lightly walked down to him, the steps that led to her throne were covered in blood-red carpets, ones that contrasted sharply with the dark, dismal colors. She then stood in front of him, her words a low purr. "Shinegami. what brings you here so early?" Her lips were pink in color, the words the pooled from it almost turned them blue. Shinigami rose to his feet, "All is done. She will change everything, as you had asked. as will the doctor. The queen is far too late to help." His words held a ring of delight in them, eyes bright on hers, he was obviously expecting a reward for his message.  
  
The young woman smiled and then edged closer, remaining inches from his face, eyes on him, a clouded seductive look to them. "You have done well, my sweet messenger of death." She said this, earning a smile of pleasure from the young man. She then smirked and leaned in to give him a chaste kiss on the lips, pulling away before he could deepen it. "Go now, I shall see you later, Shinigami. for now, call the child in." Her words were a low purr, a faint smile at the irritated look in his eyes.  
  
He nodded then turned and left the room, unsatisfied. The young woman laughed, turning to walk up the steps, then sat down once again on her throne, extending her glass of wine to another figure that stood there. As the figure stepped forward, sandy blonde hair became visible, hair cut short to just bellow her ears, in a boyish style. The woman, as it was obvious by the shape of her, took the glass stepping back into the shadows.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's note: I'M SO SORRY EVERYONE! This chapter is very short, but I think it has MANY twists to it!  
  
How many of you already guessed that Serena and Setsuna and Serenity were all related HEHEHEHE I bet NONE of you did! Sibling rivalry! But wait. now who's this new person and her servants?  
  
I could almost swear. that that boy was. very familiar. Isn't he. already in another part of the story? O.o And that woman. the sandy blonde one. who's she!?  
  
LOL TAKE GUESSES!!!!!!! Sorry for how short this is! Read / Review please!!!!!! 


	17. AUTHOR'S NOTE

NOTE:  
  
I'm SOOO sorry minna-san!! I'm sooo mean, I had this chapter all done and everything, and then my father had to go and re-do the whole computer. T.T so now my chapter is gone.. GOOOOOOONE! T.T And I can't bring myself to start it again, all my good ideas were on that. ::sigh::  
  
I was wondering, since you all are my goooooood reviewers and all, can you review atleast one review to help me with my ideas? I really need my spirits boosted. This story may actually leak into the 30 chapter stories @.@ strange really, never thought it would. but I kinda need you to. :: cough:: well. you know review and gimmie ideas. ^^;  
  
THANK YOU ALL SOOOO MUCH!  
  
~Yasha Starrider* ~ 


	18. Step 3: Breaking a princess

Transforming a Ditz.  
  
Author's Note: This story is dedicated to:  
  
Pyro-Girl: since day one you have been a faithful dedicated reader. Each and every chapter you have reviewed egging me on! ^^ THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH!  
  
SilverBladeSilence: You read my chapters, and you reviewed for chapter 16. Thank you so much! The first chapter that got deleted was dedicated to you, for you gave me the sprits to continue the fic with all my best! Thank you for your devoted hopefulness! I am adding your Sn now! ^^ Hope to see you on, my friend!  
  
Damia: You read a lot of my fics, 2 others I think. You have been there for me even when writers block held me back, THANK YOU!! I really needed those pep-talks, and guesses to make me laugh and think! ^^ I'm glad that this story has been keeping you mentally fit! ^^ Hope that you read some more!  
  
Tenshi Hotaru: Yes there are many twists to my fics! ^^ Thank you for reviewing, and I promise that it will all make sense in the later chapters! ^^ In the end everything will come together, loose ends tied up, and then you can sit back and go. "OHHHHH THAT'S WHY SO AND SO HAPPENED!" ^^ Thank you for reviewing!  
  
Melodi Moon: I know you from MSN, ^^ Heh, I also know that you have been begging me to get these chapters up. I promised months ago that I would, and unfortunately my chapter got deleted! T.T Sad truth, sad truth. But here you go, hope this is up to par with all that has been going on!  
  
(( I just realized that the said above people have been the ones to review all of my chapters: 14, 15, and 16!!! They're the ones that reviewed and reviewed and got me to 100 REVEIWS! THANK YOU!! ))  
  
Senshi's Tenshi: WOOO HOO you're another friend of mine from MSN. ^^ Heh, thank you for reviewing, and here you go! I'm glad that you're really patient with me, and I really enjoy your fics! ^^ I have yet to go and finish up that inu one but I will! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Anon, Water Angel, Ginzou Tenshi, Spacecase, DC, WindRunner, Jupiter Angel, Kalika55, SailorUss, SwitSakura, (_hot_chick_1231@excite.com), dreamertwin, piukka, fergiaj, Lady Light  
  
I'm sorry to all of you who reviewed this fic that I couldn't get up! ^^ I didn't realize that there were so many, many people! I owe all of you who I didn't get to get to individually a great big hug and personalized chapters! ^^ Anon thank you, Water angel thank you, Ginzou Tenshi thank you, Spacecase thank you, DC thank you, Windrunner thank you, Jupiter Angel thank you and I hope that you've updated a few of those fics that I've been reading, Kalika55 thank you, SailorUss thank you, SwitSakura thank you, hotchick1231 thank you, dreamertwin thank you, pukka thank you, fergai thank you, lady light thank you and I hope you've updated a few of those fics I've been reading!  
  
^^ I didn't realize that just thanking the reviewers would take a whole page and nearly a half! Wow! And those were reviewers only from pages 1-3!! ^^ Thank you all so much! I would also like to note that several of you are very very very very very very veeeerrrrrryyyyyy dedicated readers! I didn't even notice how many of you came back over and over again to review updated chapters! I swear I'll get two chapters out dedicated just to you all!!  
  
~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Recap: "Soon, darling, soon." J said as he stood, smiling at her. "Oh good." She rose, extending a hand, which was quickly taken and kissed. "I'll be back in a month's time. Then I shall have more for you, J.. But until then, I expect reports on our two catches." She gave another tinkling laugh, which was joined by J's own gruff and cold one. "Indeed, darling." He continued to hold her hand, and gently drew her to the door, "Let us wander the area. You should see our older projects. There are so many that are progressing!" He smiled at her enthusiastic response.  
  
Chapter 19:  
  
Serena was shivering in the corner of the room, she was still very much naked, but in fact she was more scared. 'Did they. rape me? I'm bruised and sore. and I don't even know!' She thought wildly, cowering in the corner, eyes wide on Hiiro. Hiiro, however, barely took notice of Serena yet again, he kept his eyes solidly on the door, awaiting the time when someone came to open it for him.  
  
Serena bit her lower lip fearfully, looking up at the door as it swung open, a large looking man stood there, hair covering his arms and chest, all the way down to the slightly flabby stomach he had. He looked at Heero with a ruthless smirk before walking stealthily towards Serena, his eyes were glinting with lust as he watched her shrink back, trying in vain to cover her nudity.  
  
Serena gave a sharp breath as he drew nearer, 'Cat eyes.. Eyes born of the devil himself.' She thought to herself, thinking of all the creatures he reminded her of. It only took a few seconds before shock drew her in, 'those eyes. so strangely familiar. like eyes of a wolf. of a...' She thought again, trembling as he now stood only inches away from her, staring down at the lost blue pools of cool cerulean.  
  
'Blood.' She thought to herself slowly, she was losing it, she realized this, only moments after her thoughts gradually drifted. 'He smells. like blood, unwashed, tainted.' She didn't even register his hand as it snaked out to her; the movements were deliberate, following the pale blue eyes, slowly entrancing her. A small smile played across tight brown-pink lips, dimples that shouldn't have been as cute on a face as homely as this pressed into the skin. 'Maybe. dimples. "She thought drunkenly, she lowered her lashes following his hand with her eyes, watching as he came tantalizingly close to touching her cleavage, but then stopped, jerking swiftly to deliver a sharp blow to her cheek.  
  
Serena's eyes went wide, her dark black lashes whipped upwards, shock and tears filled her glimmering cornflower eyes. She trembled harder, meeting the predatory gaze of this man before her. He didn't talk to her instead he gave her an icy smile, almost instantly a whisper of ice ran over her spine, causing her to shudder despite the sweat building on her body. 'He's too close.' She thought to herself, tears of frustration welling up.  
  
Serena gave a shudder when suddenly she was yanked forward, and literally thrown to the floor, her stomach pressed to the bitter cold floor. Her blonde hair was strewn about now, and pain glazed over her eyes, telling of the abuse she'd suffered. Slowly she started to get up, only to be shoved back down with a hard booted foot. A soft husky voice slowly purred out, "No no." The words itself didn't send shudders down Serena's body, but it did cause her stomach to revolt. There was an undercurrent of demise in that voice, of promised pain, of pure passion for a tortured soul. She couldn't move, couldn't breath. She twisted savagely, struggling in vain to get a breath of air.  
  
Heero watched them emotionlessly; he showed no compassion for the struggling girl, no hatred to the man that tortured the only pure being in the whole of the base. His Prussian eyes shifted back to their cold ways, leaving not even the faintest glimmer of humane thoughts left in them. He turned his gaze to the struggling girl, reading the silent cries for help on her lips, odd that he couldn't hear any words being spoken; strange how his heart had suddenly seemed to grow louder and slow down at once. Rage that once burned with each tough of the gruesome beings, but had been buried beneath a shell, now blazed once again. 'I should help her.' He thought to himself, watching in semi-fascination as her movements slowed, her eyes grew wider and dilated, her cheeks a flushed red color, lips turning the blue of the large pools of cold blue.  
  
Serena arched her back up, mouth opened in a final wave to get air, as she did so the man lifted his foot off of her, rolling her onto her back with the same foot. Serena let out a loud gasp of air, she then settled onto her back, gasping for breath, eyes closed, and cheeks flushing. She could feel the sweat running down the center of her body, trickling over her taught stomach, dripping off her hipbone. She opened her eyes then only to be met with a glimmer of malevolence from the man above her.  
  
The smile he showered on her was in fact genuine, "A virgin is it?" He sneered, once again dimples on his cheeks protruded, catching her blue orbs. She didn't even realize his movements as he kicked her swiftly back to her side; the only pain that drilled through her was sharp and intense though it faded quickly into a dark abyss of black. Her hands fell limp to her side as the older man slowly lowered his foot to the ground, eying her stomach ruefully. "Harder hit then I expected." He said out loud before looking to Hirro. He smiled suddenly, his eyes shifting back to the predatory glimmer of a cat during a hunt.  
  
Heero watched as the angel slowly fell unconscious, that was a hard hit to the stomach, and he knew he heard the distinct sound of bones cracking; there was no mistaking the high-pitched CRAAACK that ran through the air, an electrical current bound to harm. He remained still however, every fiber of his being warred with his new found acceptance of the cruel behavior. 'There is no meaning in this world. there is no reason.' He thought sullenly, Prussian eyes devoid of feeling, emotion, and ambition.  
  
Slowly the burly man hefted Serena's limp form up, walking to the door, then turning and smirking at Hirro. "Project Perfect, you're coming with me." Hirro never saw the kick that landed on his groin, never heard the sharp crack of the gun as the dart was unleashed on his unsuspecting, pain racked form. The low thump of flesh meeting tile was all that sounded after the pop of the gun had faded from the air.  
  
On the opposite end of the base, Mina stared at her roommate, only to have him laugh bitterly at her. "You don't know anything do you, onna?" He mocked a cruel glint to his ebony black eyes. "You're so-called friend gave you a one way ticket to hell, and I'm pretty sure she or he didn't join in this ride!" He turned from the cornflower gaze of shock, setting himself down on a cot. The doubts that she had locked away resurfaced abruptly.  
  
Mina growled, grabbing his arm viciously, "Uh uh, you're not gonna shut your mouth right there, Chang!" her grip was steely, her nails biting into his arm; she didn't mind the blood that already oozed there keeping her grip on him stony. He blinked at her and then tore his arm away with amazing strength for a seemingly fairly scrawny boy. She gasped softly before growling low, clenching her fist. "Fine play like that." She suddenly didn't mind that he would see her transformation, she needed to find out what he was talking about, and obviously he wasn't very generous to girls.  
  
"VENUS. STAR. POWER.. MAAKKEEUPPP!" The brilliant light that would soon ensue the words never came, the wand that was to appear never appeared, nothing was formed. Mina could see her hand trembling, and then fall to her side; shock filled her, a wave of electricity that wouldn't end. 'Wha-"She murmured aloud, taking a faltering step backwards. She searched the room, looking like a suddenly caged wild bird. Her hair shimmered as she turned around to face the door, she stared at it, knowing instinctively that she'd made the worst mistake of her life, or did she? 'I. I knew there was something strange going on here. I knew it.' She thought wildly trying her best to ease the fear that was building in her stomach, and threatening to spill the contents of her last meal on the floor.  
  
Mina's world spun around her at an amazing speed, she could practically feel the pull of gravity as she stood d there, then slowly dropping to her knees. "Why can't my henshin work?" "What was that, weak onna? You're power cry?" The jeering voice behind her, sent trails of anger flashing through her mind. She got up and turned around, her face a mask of pure anger. "You.." She snarled, tightening her hands into fists.  
  
Serena opened her eyes, she was sick to her stomach, her body was aching in places she didn't want to understand why; her head was killing her and she couldn't move her hands. She blinked for a few seconds, not moving from the position she was in a brightly colored room. 'A room?' She wondered, noting the bed sheets were a pretty color of white, not soiled looking like the last rooms she'd been in. 'Rescued?' She wondered again, she opened and shut her mouth uselessly, a fish out of water. 'Minako?' She wondered, softly murmuring the name hoarsely.  
  
She turned her cerulean gaze around the room, noting the pretty colors splashed loosely on the walls. 'How pretty. red like Mars.' She thought, not able to shift in her delirium. She would have jumped had she the proper ability, when a loud voice thundered behind her bed. "The princess as awoken then," the voice was almost a sneer, almost cold enough to freeze hell, had it not been for the undercurrent of pure glee. "At least you had not died. your bones took over a three hours to mend. and here J. thought I killed you." Once again he was sneering at her, this time though he let his hands roam to her shoulders. Serena blanched, she couldn't twist away from the violating hand, couldn't even scream out in anger.  
  
She couldn't whimper, for some strange reason she was immobilized, though her every instinct was on high alert, her body tuned to all of his movements, loathing the moment he touched her waist with an uncaring hand. Serena twitched for the first time since the sedation had been placed into her blood, to keep her from moving very much during the time she had been mending.  
  
"So the little moon kitten's bones are all better. you do not realize how much fun you're going to be, little kitten." He continues to croon, slowly stripping off what tattered clothing she wore. Serena tried to open her mouth to scream, but found she couldn't do that, despite the fact that she was twitching now, her fingers vibrating like a plucked guitar string, her powder blue eyes were tearing already. The brush of cold air against her fevered skin jolted her more so then the exploring hand running along her stomach, callused and rough to the silken feel of her tender skin.  
  
"Ahhh." He murmured swiftly ripping her skirt from her hips, revealing the tattered panties beneath. It took only a second for him to quickly slip into a position over her a smirk of pure glee lighting his face. "Kitten you will be a fun one to mount.." He cooed softly, slowly, tauntingly stripping his pants away from his hips.  
  
Hirro sat in the corner of the room, he was still very much out of it, the tranquilizer effects immobilized him, despite the fact that he was watching as the man stripped in front of Serena; his mind warred violently, revulsion lighting his features, Prussian eyes lighted with and indignant shine of horror. 'No.' He screamed mentally, watching with wide eyes as the man prepared to shove into the angel.  
  
Serena's eyes widened, she stared helplessly up into the man's eyes, everything in her warred; she suddenly jolted pulling her knees together before he could enter her. She screamed at him mentally, wailing in horror and anger. 'NOOO! NOT LIKE THIS!' She thought, fingers tensing and clenching into a fist.  
  
'She's fighting.' The man thought shocked that she could move when Doc had given her a very special treatment of sedation. He watched in shock and surprise as she clenched her eyes shut, twisting now beneath him. He gasped when she unintentionally brushed her knee against his leg, right above his knee. His eyes glazed over with lust and he leaned over her, his voice hot and moist on her cheek.  
  
"Fight all you want, kitten, I'm still going to have you. you're the first that could make me want them. feel special my tastes usually run towards the males." He crooned, letting his gaze ride meaningfully to Hirro, who could only stare at him dumbly, screaming mentally in disgust and fury. Serena twisted again, calling out in desperation mentally, 'SAILOR SCOOUUUTS!' She could feel her legs being spread despite her fighting his hold.  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Took my three days worth of writing, and I've been sick lately too, but I've finished this chapter! I mean to give you all a big huge hug, thank you so much for the kind reviews, and even the slightly flaming ones! ^_^ you've all helped me to think of ways to re-read this and make it twice as good! ^^ If you think it's a bit on the choppy side then tell me where, I'd love to know so that I could make this story flow neatly. Mk. is it confusing yet? Trust me I'll get the loose ends fixed up in the next chapter. Just to clarify one thing: The woman who was talking to J and the woman who was talking to that boy are NOT the same! ^^ Heh. well basically their not the same, ^^''  
  
And in answer to one review that said: "Serena has too much will power" I'm sure at one point in your life you've cracked, no matter how much will power you've had. This is just a fic showing off that she isn't the PERFECT person she WANTS to be! ^_^; Just an FYI.  
  
^_^ 106 reviews! ^^ Thank you all! ^____^ I love you all! :: hugs and kisses to all:: ^___^'  
  
Next chapter coming out soon, I promise! ^^ 


	19. Step 4: Rape

Transforming the Ditz  
  
Author's Note: Ecks!! So many reviews! Thank you all! I know it's taken me forever to get this chapter out, to tell you the truth it's because of all the stupid drama in my life. Ok. this next chapter is going to be really dark and probably a bit on the edgy side ^^ ofcourse I know you all guessed that! I hope none of you mind if I skip the pattern, I'm not going to go to the other scouts right now, instead I'm going to go straight to Serena's story. ^____^ Ok. well on with the story!!  
  
Special thanks to Gideon's Dreamer, thanks for the review, and I really feel. elated and proud that you've found interest in my work ^^ I've read all your stories and I've been so enthralled by the plot lines, you're an awesome writer!  
  
Recap:  
  
"Fight all you want, kitten, I'm still going to have you. you're the first that could make me want them. feel special my tastes usually run towards the males." He crooned, letting his gaze ride meaningfully to Hirro, who could only stare at him dumbly, screaming mentally in disgust and fury. Serena twisted again, calling out in desperation mentally, 'SAILOR SCOOUUUTS!' She could feel her legs being spread despite her fighting his hold.  
  
Chapter 20:  
  
Serena continued to twist beneath him, her eyes shut tightly, her fingers curved into small fist-like claws, the talons of a fierce eagle. Her body was flushed a brilliant red, her taut stomach streaming with sweat as she continued to fight, choking on air that she lacked. "no.. please!" She screamed silently in desperation, the piercing cry cutting through the thick humidity of the room, a blade so dull that the severed pieces of dew in the air were jagged jigsaws of pain and fear.  
  
She continued to twist beneath him, trying hard to keep her legs from being opened, to keep herself from being violated in the worst possible way. The man over her smirked down at her, fully amused and loving his position of dominance, though he was sweating from the exertion of keeping her fully beneath him, and forcing her to spread her legs, cursing the years of fighting that obviously gave her far more muscles then was at first obvious.  
  
"Shout little kitten" He purred softly, gently running his tongue along her ear as he did this, "You'll love me after I'm finished with you." He crooned, his words striking true fear into Serena. She took in deep controlled breaths of air, shaking her head, whispering softly, begging for some form of help, from anyone, from anywhere.  
  
Hiiro sat dully in the corner, his hands limply lying against his legs, his head tilted back slightly as he watched the princess on the bed. He shut his eyes, for a moment then opened them again, willing her strength to keep from breaking beneath the older, stronger, far more muscled man. 'Tenshi of the sky.' He thought forlornly, watching with pain-streaked eyes. The cold Prussian blue orbs that stared so dimly, so icily at people warmed with tears, heated with true regret finally caved in to the human within him. "Tenshi" He whispered hoarsely, the sound a mere bristling of air against the cries that pooled from Serena's cracked, and bleeding lips.  
  
Serena could fight no more, her strength drained from the days before when she'd been first inducted, the wounds may have dissipated from her body but there was nothing left for her to fall back on, everything was zapped from her. She continued to struggle though, whimpering with fear as she stared up at the cold glazed eyes that stared down at her. All at once he grinned wickedly, sending a spark of fear straight through Serena's spine. "NO!" She cried out in fear, wrenching her arms tightly beneath him and bucking up slightly, but laughter filled the air at her struggles.  
  
'Pain..' The thought ripped through her head with a raging inferno, a brilliant light of nothing but pure black engulfed her vision, her lips that could part no more, tore open with a strength that only the worst could give. Her body convulsed wildly against the man, who's own eyes were wide with shock and glee.  
  
A blinding light filled the air, swallowing everything in the room, anger radiated off the winds that blew strongly with it. Everything was gone for a full minute, the only sound that echoed in the room was the shrill scream of an angel torn apart by hate. Blood gushed from the bed, spilling onto the floor with the sickening splat of lava creeping slowly down the sides of a volcano.  
  
Then all went silent, the room no longer spoke, the air was still with the dewy heat that passion and love often brought with them. Hiiro stared shocked across the room, his Prussian eyes bright yet unseeing. He blinked several times, his vision swimming violently, making him dizzy and sea sick without having to be standing. 'Wha?' Confusion whipped around his mangled brain, he struggled to grasp any single thought, struggled to fight back the darkness that swept him back, trying to swallow him in a whirlpool that promised nothing but death. He shook his head again, and stared out weakly, even as the inky vortex of unconsciousness quietly ripped thorugh his vision, shearing away at the corners of his vision.  
  
He stared silently at the bed, the white light slowly filtering out, slowly separating to give way to the path that lay before him, a path to the angel lying back in bed. She was unconscious or dead, no breath raised her chest, and the pallor in her face was pale white. Her hands lay limply off the bed, the other one over her head, the fingers loose with death. All at once his body convulsed, "no" He thought wildly, missing the slight breath that Serena choked on as he wrenched wildly. "NO!" He thought, this time the rebuke left his lips, a desperate plea for his world to be nothing but a lie.  
  
Wrenching his body again, he fought against the black that pulled him back, that gripped him in an icy embrace. Tears spilled down his cheeks, cascading with true elegance as he slumped back against the floor, letting himself, once again, drift back into the whirlpool, spilling into a sea of despair, a sanctuary against the harsh truths of his world.  
  
Serena choked on air, she couldn't move her legs, couldn't move her body, couldn't open her eyes even. Her head was splitting open with a headache so profound that it would shatter her mind in a few minutes if she didn't end the fight that she struggled with. In her mind she pictured everything, could see everything, the noise however was killing it all.  
  
~~Dream like sequence~~  
  
Serena sat lonely in a single room, a room that was dark as night, cold as a vortex. Ice hung on the air, and water pooled around her in a quiet shimmering pool. She was unclothed, her naked body bruised and battered beyond belief. She opened her eyes, the cristaline blue twinkled with nothing, a mere shadow of anything that she could have been once before. Her lips were a pale sheet like pink, cracked and sporting dried blood.  
  
Off to the right in the endless black, the sound of footsteps echoed, the noise as painful as poison running through the blood, slowly but surely killing. She opened her mouth to cry out in pain but only succeeded in creating more earth-shattering agony then she could bear. "Serena!" A child's voice cracked with energy, causing the anguished teen to cry out in tortured agony. Finally the footsteps stopped and two figures stood there in the shadows, they were familiar and yet not so. A child stood out, taking a small step forward, her cheeks pale as snow, and no hint of rosiness peeked through. Dark raven hair spilling down to her shoulders, and amethyst eyes of a sparkling nature stared at Serena quietly. "Serena. You've betrayed us.." The soft voice carried, encircling Serena, gripping her in it's cold embrace. "You gave up on us. you don't trust us" The other figure spoke up, also taking a step forward, revealing deep brooding garnet colored eyes and hair the color of shimmering forest green. Serena shook her head, narrowing her eyes, trying to reach out, trying to grasp the names of the two that stood before her, but their words were searing through her soul, cutting her deeper with each lash of their tongues. "We don't want you any more princess. You were never good enough to be our queen." The words continued to echo, torturing an already dying Serena. She shook her head slowly, tears swimming in her eyes as she struggled to talk, struggled to make sense of everything.  
  
The little girl stepped up again, kneeling down, her plum colored eyes held no remorse, no emotion what-so-ever. "Serena. no one wants you back. you're not perfect. you're not wanted.. You let them get you. ." She whispered, the bitter words falling from her lips and tearing through Serena, adding to the head splitting pain that she was going through. She shook her head again, gazing up at the little girl, struggling for some name to put to the face. "Ho-hotaru." She whispered, falling forward in pain, her forehead touching the ice that lay beneath her.  
  
Author's note: Sorry this chapter took so long to get out. Heh I wasn't really in the writing mood lately. but uhm yea. sorry it's so short, and probably really confusing. grrr Please r/r! 


	20. Thoughts

Transforming the Ditz  
  
Author's note: Here's the revision work, I hope it helps you all somewhat. ^^ I think I'm going to go into the background, and actually go back to Mina and Wufei, and then head back to where the other boys are as well. Wish me more luck then what I've had lately.  
  
Chapter 20 (revised)  
  
Mina shivered violently, her flowing locks of gold trembling as if it too were nervous as she was. Her cornflower eyes shimmered with a bit of fear as she searched the room silently. J had called her in right when she was shouting at the boy she had been sitting with. 'There's something wrong... but what?' She thought to herself, her eyes didn't mirror her thoughts, however. She was sitting in a white room. 'White as virgin snow in the mountains' She thought to herself, as she stared at the almost too perfect room. The fuku she wore, orange in color, lay neatly laid at her thighs, her knees locked together in a womanly charm. Tucking back a bit of stray hair, she turned towards the door she had been ushered into. It had been strange. Just a few moments after she had arrived in the room, J had decided to take off, looking rather upset about something. It was also at that moment that the air had changed.  
  
'The strangeness of it all...' She thought to herself, closing her eyes and tilting her chin upwards slightly, her thoughts slowly wandering to the feeling she had gotten when she'd entered the too clean, too bright room.  
  
It was all so strange. I could have sworn... I thought I felt it. I thought I heard a cry for help, but where in this facility would that have come from? There are no rooms around here but these longs corridors that have no end. The room I came from, the one with that jerk in it... that's about 3 corridors down. Oh what I wouldn't give to have Amy right here, right now. She could have figured all this out with her computer... but let's see. Uhm... there was the long passage... and then along the left there was this... dingy looking passage. It didn't look as if it were very welcoming, in fact it looked like it was a part of the building that they're just about to start to rework. I wonder when this place was made. Why didn't I know it even existed here? Where is here anyways?  
  
Her thoughts slowly began to fold in on itself, skipping around in an erratic fashion. Almost as if she were trying to block out the feeling she had when she entered the room.  
  
It was a cry for help wasn't it? I mean... where else could I have felt that jolt? It was a feeling... only something I felt way back when Serenity was fighting with Beryl. Not Serena... but serenity. The hime was able to create that same wave. But why would she be here? Why would Serena turn into serenity in a place like this? Why isn't she Sailor Moon? If she were I'd feel her power. I'd know if something were wrong. But it's as if... as if I'm on the other side of cement supported wall. It's too strange... it's too strange. There is something wrong... why did J run off like that? Why? Why? So many questions... Oh I have such a bad headache now...  
  
Her thoughts continued to run rampant as she gazed around the room, her heart triple beating every few seconds. She turned cornstarch eyes over to the door, licking her cherry like lips. She cleared her throat slightly, already knowing who lay beyond the steel doors. Getting to her feet she slowly made her way around the empty room, clutching her arms around herself, wondering at the feeling of intense sorrow and dread that was filling her.  
  
Golden lights... streaks of black embers of pain... fear... fear... run!  
  
Her thoughts continued to stream over, entering her mind in a second and leaving in a half a second. She couldn't help but sink to her knees, slowly rubbing her temples, trying her best to grip onto any rational thought, but found it almost useless.  
  
A highway...  
  
She thought, dimly aware of the room slowly turning the hue of a bright colored of gold's, oranges, reds and even tinges of pure white. She closed her eyes a bit against the flaring colors before opening them again, this time sweat was trickling slowly down her face, and she was panting, on fire. Her cheeks were a flaming ember color, deep burgundy, as if she ran for miles on end. Her throat burned as if she had swallowed the hottest water, and could no longer use her vocals. Every inch of her burned, burned with desire that was given through disgust, dismay and fear. Her fists clenched of their own accord, her crystalline blue eyes distant and yet bright with power.  
  
Panting now she could feel her body quaking, as if she were struggling for a breath, struggling for dear life to breath a single deep cool breath of fresh, clean air. She collapsed onto her hands, her arms wavering violently as she choked on nothing. Tendrils of her hair stuck against her feverish cheeks, damp now with the sweat she was drenched in. She tried to talk, tried to get the feeling of suffocation to cease, but was failing miserably. The last of her strength slowly ebbed away, her vision hazy blurs of blacks and whites and gold's, power washed through her, over her, searing her mind, her body, her soul. Buckling down to lay on her stomach, not even aware of the pain that lanced through her shoulder as she hit it against the linoleum floor, she heard distantly a cry of pain and death.  
  
Some how she heard that scream, and knew that although it had torn free of her throat, it was not her own. Slowly the shapes she had been struggling to unfog began to lose even the blurry lines they were. A deep void of pure black ebbed away at her vision, turning the crimson shades of the room a dark, ominous tone of ebony. Deeper then ebony, darker then ebony, and far lonelier then the ebony of tar. It was then that Mina's vision voided out, just as in another part of the building a young princess too swam away in that pool of ominous weakness.  
  
Two dark amethyst eyes slowly surveyed the room, lips the color of pink chiseled with bits of dainty blue tugged upwards in a malicious smile. Slowly down the stairs the young woman made her way, her smile turning cold as she stepped down, taking the cement stairwells one by one. In a fragile pale white hand she held a glass chalice, the see through glass filled with a brilliant red liquid. The gown she wore hung loosely and yet tugged tight at her just forming curves. A gentle purple color, almost the color of a child suffocating under a pillow clamped tight on their heads; raven black jewelry shimmered wickedly beneath her hair, though the locks were only to her chin. She was short, the heels she wore gave her height that she very much needed. As she wandered down the stairs, she could keep the smile from leaving her lips, even as she heard the sharp cracks of whips against bare flesh. The sickening cries of a warrior begging for mercy, as another one begged for the other's life.  
  
"PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU! DON'T HURT HER ANY MORE!" A feminine voice shouted loudly, though a tinge of an almost masculine quality trickled through it. The whip cracked loudly, hitting flesh but once more before the two screams mingled together, turning into a wordless cry of pain. The girl tucked her hair loosely behind an ear as she took a breath and stepped through wooden doors. The room she walked into was strangely, a brightly lit place, though the crimson shades on the wall brought a wave of nausea to most viewers. The click of her heels on the cobblestone was drowned out by the half sobs of tortured beings. Stone was everywhere in the room, the only things that were not stone were the various weapons hanging limply, freshly used on the wall. Dark stains marked the intersection of the walls and floors, and more stains oozed around the room, dark and ominous looking.  
  
"Have they had enough?" The raven-haired child purred out, slowly stepping within sight of another young looking girl. A gown of pure black graced the other's body, the dress marked with bloodstains, and raven stripes. Crimson shades laced through it, marking the end of the bodice and the start of the torso. The sleeves hung tightly to the arms, like snakeskin it left nothing for the imagination, but the touch muscles that showed a bit underneath. Carnation colored eyes glimmered with icy coolness and pink lips turned upwards in a frozen smile. "Hardly" Her own voice was high-pitched with youth, and yet tainted with an ancient hatred, a cruelty that laced it through and through. Maliciously she turned back to a girl bound head to toe in thick chains that ate through the flesh, opening more wounds on an already bloody body. Aqua marine locks tumbled forward, vermillion bits staining the clean hair, sticking some strands to her face and forehead. Chapped lips were trickling with blood, and her head hung low, completely limp, even though she was breathing unevenly.  
  
"Well, if you break them too soon, they won't be able to help us will they, my friend?" The raven-haired mistress purred, ambling towards the other and laying a pale hand on the elbow. "Shall they have their drinks now?" The Pink haired child questioned, her smile fading around the edges, almost as if she didn't want them to be given the ailment.  
  
Author's note:  
  
HA! ^^ How's this? Just so you know, I'm going to explain how come there are so many of the same girls only different in some way. That's in the next chapter when we go back to the other sailor scouts. ^^ I hope you all like this chapter better then you seemed to like the one with Amy. I hope it's longer too!! ^___^ Talk to you all laters!! 


	21. Author's Note

AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
  
I re-did chapter 20, so I hope to get some more reviews on it! ^^ Tell me if you think it's better then the last one, and what I should do to make it even better! 


	22. More Answers Part 1

Transforming  
  
Author's Note: Ok I just re-read the story, I see a lot of grammatical and spelling errors so I might just end up going back and redoing them for a bit, not to change the story but to fix up some errors and such. Also, because I was so caught up in Serena's story I almost forgot to get back to Serenity and the Sailor scouts and the story they're unraveling, as well as getting back to the woman who was with Shinigami and Haruka and I've got yet to explain about these two children. ^^ So now I'm going to tie up those loose ends. ^_^ Wish me plenty of luck, as this is Friday and I'm going to have to wait till Monday to actually get back to writing this if I run out of time in the next half hour. ^^ Oks. On with the story  
  
Recaps:  
  
The scouts all gasped as one, Luna and Artemis looked down at the land. "S- serenity-hime! You can. Cannot. Why didn't you tell anyone?" Rei's shocked filled voice echoed through the now empty land, only to earn her a tearful response. "Because, how can I tell the person that has been my guard for hundreds of thousands of years that she is my daughter? The true heir to the Lunarian Crown? It is not POSSIBLE!" Serenity took a deep breath, before turning to face the girls, "But she has learned. She has done what she was forbidden to do. She has searched the past, scouts. She has learned the secret, she confronted me. But. but I can not give her the throne." Lita stared at the queen, stunned by this revelation. "And. and why not? Why can't you let her have the crown she rightfully deserves? Serena has Darien, and the earth!" Serenity jumped at her words. "D-Darien? N-no. she doesn't. Darien." Her words trailed off, as she turned to stare at another scene that came up around the moon kingdom.  
  
Recap Part 2:  
  
The young woman smiled and then edged closer, remaining inches from his face; eyes on him, a clouded seductive look to them. "You have done well, my sweet messenger of death." She said this, earning a smile of pleasure from the young man. She then smirked and leaned in to give him a chaste kiss on the lips, pulling away before he could deepen it. "Go now, I shall see you later, Shinigami. For now, call the child in." Her words were a low purr, a faint smile at the irritated look in his eyes.  
  
He nodded then turned and left the room, unsatisfied. The young woman laughed, turning to walk up the steps, then sat down once again on her throne, extending her glass of wine to another figure that stood there. As the figure stepped forward, sandy blonde hair became visible, hair cut short to just bellow her ears, in a boyish style. The woman, as it was obvious by the shape of her, took the glass stepping back into the shadows.  
  
Chapter 21:  
  
Serenity moved slowly away from the scouts, her periwinkle hair shimmering as she sauntered away from the group of teens, though they barely noticed her as she left, all eyes locked on a scene of almost gory death before them.  
  
"What do you mean you understand now Lady of Earth? What can you possibly mean?" A lovely goddess was walking along the paths in the gardens of lush white and red roses. In all appearances she was as calm as a gentle summers day, the only thing that gave away her true concern and even fear was the insistent tone she had in her voice. Upon her veil of silver and pink hair a small crystal glass shimmered, a crown in fact but one of the gentlest appearances. Although young in appearance it was obvious that this woman was old beyond her years, centuries rested solely on her shoulders. She licked her cherry pink lips, cerulean eyes holding no amount of emotion but that of a contented queen walking unhurried through her courts. "I have discovered this my dearest accomplice. As an ally and as my son is soon to be wed to your daughter and is therefore combining our two thrones and our worlds I must know the truth. Is my son wedding the true heir to the throne?" This woman, deemed Lady of Earth, wore a simple dress of elegant green, setting off the green of her eyes, and darkening the shimmering ebony locks that pooled slowly to her ankles. She was young in appearance, only 19 or so, and wasn't aging at all. "My dear I must know the truth... Do not lie to me about Serenity's... virgin roots. It matters not to me whether she is virgin or not. But if this child should have bared another child of her own... then my son is to wed... her."  
  
As she turned her head away from the lavender haired queen beside her, the Lady of the Earth slowly picked a white rose blossom, bringing the flower to her nose and smelling in deeply. "Are you questioning the sincerity and honesty of my daughter? Are you questioning my authority Lady Jurina?" There was an icy undertone to the voice that the queen held, a poisonous gleam in her words. "Are we on familiar grounds Queen of the Moon? I do remember you having named me by Lady of the Earth as is appropriate during this discussion... after all we are choosing the faith of our two worlds. As queens to our respective planets we can only make choices that are best for our kingdoms." "Lady Jurin of the Earth, I ask you if you are questioning my truths? Do you have some bearing that I may just be telling you a complete and honest lie? Or is that you want some reason to throw my daughter down from her position as ruler of this land? You know as well as I that in the Lunarian world we do not have our king's rule. It is the women who lead the kings who are there for companionship."  
  
Lady Jurin turned around to face the moon goddess, a slow smile spreading across her face, hiding any thoughts behind the mask of the politically correct. "With all the due respect, Selena of the Moon, I bear that you are not answering my questions. You have not told me whether my son is marrying the true heir to the throne. Until I receive your answer, and I meet the young princess when she is... until and able to see visitors, then I announce their betrothal on a hold. My son shall not be accompanying you here during the ceremonies." There was a cold silence then, neither queens willing to back down, but neither willing to say more to damage the morale's of the other either. It was a dangerous game they were playing, and both queens knew very well how close to the line they were, how close they were to crossing that undesired path to all out war.  
  
In the court politics it was wrong to address the queen with such disrespect, and only the most powerful, the most sure of the queens dared to even start a question as the one being placed before each. At the horizon the sun slowly began to wane behind, leaving them in near darkness. Finally Selena spoke, her voice sounding youthful and strong, hinting at no emotion behind them. "Let us leave then, Lady Jurin. If you wish your son to remain without a queen worthy of being by his side when at Earth then so be it. We are not tied by the earth rules of needing a husband to rule." "Oh no, you're not Lady Selena, but you are tied by the rules of both planets. You cannot rule another's planet without heir of that throne by the Queen's side. You have promised the end to your people if you do not choose wisely." As they spoke the walked, ignoring the shadows that grew on the walls, shadows that belonged to others then themselves. 50 guards wandered the gardens, careful to keep within safe enough distance to watch their queens, but out of earshot of what they were saying. "Is that a threat Lady Jurin?" The cold inquire beckoned only one response, 'no', but whether that was the answer to be had there was no time to tell for just at that moment a flight-of-foot messenger appeared beside a guard.  
  
Her hair fell to just at her neck, in a cut that was reminiscent of a boy's cut. Sandy blonde locks twisted on itself, evidence that she had been running for a while. "Miqueen!" She shouted out, dropping to one knee, her head bowed to her upraised knee, her hands on the ground beside her, "Forgive me for intruding your majesty!" She pleaded, breathy with running for so long. "You are forgiven. Rise Sailor Senshi, what ails?" The young woman rose to her feet, her hands stiff at her sides. "It is the princess, she requires medical help, highness!" Selena went pale beneath her already moon-kissed pale skin. "Send to her my most trusted doctors! Now!" She commanded, throwing her hand up, though at once the soldier had left. Lady Jurin had remained silent beside Selena the whole while, before turning to face her a frown marring her face. "I shall take my son and leave, Lady Selena." Her tone was uncold as she said this, for once her face glistening with an unspoken apology, "If the princess requires medical help that is unavailable then I shall help in any way I can." Selena said nothing as she continued on her walk, though her steps much quicker, "Thank thee Jurin, take your leave and fair thee well. I shall remember thy words." With that the two queens parted ways, Lady Jurin strolling slowly to the castle gates. 'She thinks she can cheat me the true throne of the Moon. She knows as well as I that no power shall come of the Princess' next born if she were to have her with the prince. She knows that I shall have no control over the throne if the child they sire should be a bastard to the throne. I can not get rid of Serenity if I have no child to place on her throne. I must find the true heir to the throne, before the queen should dispose of her..."  
  
The image faded slowly, leaving only the remains of the once beautiful garden. Serenity stood away from the senshi's their eyes wide and fearful at the same time. "Serenity-hime... who... was... that woman?" Lita's voice wavered slightly as she talked, her breath stolen by the violence that had only just then appeared through the face of the Lady Jurin.  
  
"She... was..." Serenity choked then, unable to continue the sentence.  
  
Author's Note: WHOOOT! FINISHED THIS CHAP! ^^ HAVE FUN READING! 


	23. More Answers Part 2

Transforming  
  
Author's Note: ^^ I'm on a ROLL! Yeppers, I've decided to go on and explain some things. Just to clear any confusion up Selena is Serenity's Mother, Serenity is Serena's mother.  
  
Recap:  
  
The young woman smiled and then edged closer, remaining inches from his face; eyes on him, a clouded seductive look to them. "You have done well, my sweet messenger of death." She said this, earning a smile of pleasure from the young man. She then smirked and leaned in to give him a chaste kiss on the lips, pulling away before he could deepen it. "Go now, I shall see you later, Shinigami. For now, call the child in." Her words were a low purr, a faint smile at the irritated look in his eyes.  
  
He nodded then turned and left the room, unsatisfied. The young woman laughed, turning to walk up the steps, and then sat down once again on her throne, extending her glass of wine to another figure that stood there. As the figure stepped forward, sandy blonde hair became visible, hair cut short to just bellow her ears, in a boyish style. The woman, as it was obvious by the shape of her, took the glass stepping back into the shadows.  
  
Chapter 23:  
  
Sipping lightly at the wine she held in her hand the young woman was smiling demurely around her. Setting the sparkling chalice down she waved a hand, almost instantly she was rewarded with the presence of a pale girl with raven hair that spilled only to her knees; the garments she wore ruby red and fiery with passionate anger. "Yes lady?" The words that spilled from the chapped and slightly bloody lips were cold, emotionless. As she raised her eyes the dark black orbs were tired looking, anguished and had no sense of hope.  
  
"Fetch me Dark Lady and Wicked Lady. Oh, and messenger. Do not forget to inform them to bring with them our two... disobedient dears." The smile stayed on her lips, even as the messenger stared at her without moving for a minute then turned and left abruptly. "We still have a way to go with you, oh messenger. Mind you. I am queen now." Her words were honeyed with sweet charm, dripping with the thick sugar of deft politeness, a person enjoying taunting others.  
  
As the messenger stalked away, at a fairly good speed another voice spoke from just behind the throne. "Mother." It was a definitely masculine voice, one with a purr as gentle and soft as a kitten's, but one that roared with strength behind it. A warning to any who crossed him, with a voice as gentle as that, there were promises of never-ending pain and torment, should one get on his bad side.  
  
"Son." Her own voice held a slight maternal lilt to it, the content purr of a lioness after watching her cub take down its first kill. "When shall I meet my true queen? When will I gain control of the Lunation crown?" "My dear impatient son be patient. This takes time, and I will not make the same messy mistakes I have made in the past." A grumpy and very masculine groan sounded from behind her, in response to this the young woman laughed. "Oh my son, my son, my son, has life not taught you to be patient yet? Selena lied to us about Serenity. Serenity lied to us about her daughter Serena. You were betrothed to the child that has power but will not grant you power should she die. I made the mistake of killing off Selena too fast. Too soon. Now we have our accommodations. We have the future in our hands... and we have the rightful queen listening to our every word." Here she stood up and gracefully floated down to stand in front of the huge oak doors, "Soon my son you will rule the Earth, and the Moon. Soon. But for now I am going to talk to our two little empresses and their charges for this night." The son said nothing before turning and walking down the stairs, for the first time stepping into the dim lights, a rush of startling ebony hair sparkled in the light, shimmering of it's own accord, he smiled demurely then, wrapping strong muscled arms around the slim shoulders of his mother. "Mother..." Her purred softly, pressing his cheek against the side of her head, acting like a mere child. His eyes were an icy blue color, shining with malevolence.  
  
"Son..." She responded, not at all startled by the touching of her son, "May I visit my future queen? The future queen of the earth... the true heir to the throne?" Here the young woman stiffened, easily slipping out of his grasp, her own ebony locks shimmering, turning her electric green eyes to stare wonderingly at her son. "You have fallen in... Love?" She spat the words hesitatingly, seemingly worried of the circumstances. "NO!" He gave her a fierce look of disgust, before easily gliding past her, giving view to his attire. He wore a black cape that slowly cascaded to his ankles, beneath that a tuxedo of pure black with a small white silk shirt glimmering beneath the thick fabrics. He was dressed in the most princely of attire, silver trimming running along the cloak, embroidered from the finest of silks. Casually held in one hand a mask was held, white and sparkling to the eyes.  
  
"You have already made your mind to go and see her, I see." The queen said in a respectful, dutiful tone, a wry touch to her eyes as she gazed at him up and down. "You look like the prince you were bred to be." She declared, though with a touch of almost despair in her tone. "But why go see the wench, son?" "Because my dearest mother, then I can impose upon her my loooove" He sneered the words "Love" in a low malevolent tone, before slowly circling around his mother, the sharp click of his heeled boots on the floor echoing slightly in the dark room. "Mother think of it. If she believes that I truly love her, then she can come up with no reason as to why I would want her to... oh say kill the one person who is both her sister and her friend, and a person she had loved for a long time." Here he turned around, sharply clicking his heels together, a regal look in his gaze, "unless you want me to stay here and pester you about whether I am to be king today or tomorrow or the day after." He gave her a charming smile before she turned around to face him, grinning cheekily now.  
  
The mother gave a loud sigh and shook her head, "My dearest son I wou-" Here she stopped, startled by the echoing footsteps of four sets of feet. 2 were trudging or dragging footsteps, the other pair was hurried, almost ecstatic to the ears. "Oh mother dear see here, see here what your kittens brung!" Two high-pitched girl's voices met the ears of the two royals, happy laughter filling the silences in between the hiccupping song they sang. Quite suddenly the doors to the chamber was flung open and almost blinding blackish light filled the room, causing both Mother and Son to flinch back, startled by the near pure beauty of the two girls from the dungeons. "Oh your flightiest ravens have returned to the nest," The dark haired child announced. "With your sparrows as well!" Finished the ruby- eyed child, both dressed in their dark luscious gowns of ebony.  
  
"Ah my princesses. Of course. It has taken you long, my dear flight of wing, fleet of feet ravens." The woman purred, walking slowly to the pair of smiling girls. "Oh did it? Well we had some problems... convincing the duo of fighters here to shut their traps and walk." The raven haired child purred lightly, before turning and pointing to the aqua-haired woman, and the sandy blonde one. "They are rude!" She declared, making a face. "Very rude" The pink haired child put in, both of them wearing their hands on their hips; "I see... how were they rude my darl-"before she could finish her sentence the prince chuckled and gently wrapped strong muscles arms around his mother's shoulders once again, kissing her ear lightly, the way a son would. "Mother I am off to woo my would-be bride!" His mother frowned then, pulling out of his embrace and shaking her head, before she could utter a single syllable however her two daughters sprang up and wrapped their slender arms around his thick ones. "Oh dearest Prince of the Earth take your leave, we shall finish all that you have here!" "Yes, yes, we shall take care of everything that needs taking care of in your chambers!" The second child put in laughter filling her voice as the two yanked and led him to the door, opening it without ever touching the oak doors. "Have fun with your girlfriend!!" the chirruped shoving him violently through the door and slamming it shut before he could blink.  
  
"Why Rini I think our day has been made!" "You know what Taru, I think you're right!" The two girls grinned childishly, before turning around and scurrying up the long steps towards the throne. "Oh mother dear see here see here, your daughters take their leave!" The two girls intoned, laughing audibly at the dubious look on their mother's face. The queen of the earth sighed, though a faint smile lingered on her lips. She turned to face the two women, both of whom had collapsed to their knees on the floor, spitting up blood and coughing.  
  
"Why Haruka... Michiru what ails thee?" She crooned, edging closer to the two females, kneeling down and gracefully laying a hand on Haruka's shoulder, a poisonous snake amidst the rats in their own homes. "Do you see how our little ones treat me now? Can you imagine? That same young woman was your daughter for a while. All grown up now isn't she? Grown up and loving the attentions she's receiving," She purred slowly, her words a thick syrupy venom that could have dripped down to the floor and burned through the woods.  
  
"Bitch." The single word left Haruka's lip, the look it created on the Queen's face was genuine anger, as if she'd been slapped by the words. Snarling she stood up, swishing her skirts and stalking towards the stairs, attempting to calm down evidently, "I see that having your lover tortured does nothing to change your tongue. So be it," Here she turned around a grim smile gracing her lips, turning the outer edges of it a faint blue color, testimony to the iciness of her feelings. "I wonder what you would do if you saw your lover so twisted with pain and agony that she could no longer scream her hate for you, what would you do if you watched her die, could have saved her had you kept your big mouth shut? I'm sure you would enjoy that immensely, oh mighty Haruka." With this she preceded towards Michiru, grabbing the girl by what was left of her blood matted aqua-marine curls, "I'll make you both pay dearly. But not by the hands of the two that you had loved, oh no. I think I'll make it a bit more hurtful this time."  
  
With that she flung Michiru's head downwards, and stepped lightly over the moaning girl, "SHINIGAMI!" Her words were fleet as birds in the wind, traveling shrilly across the room, bouncing of the walls, and causing many of the shadow-guards to flinch back in fear. The queen was angry, and that could not bode well for someone. Keeping true to his name as the God of Death, Shinigami appeared at the door, his armor glistening in all its dark glory, bouncing off vibrantly to inflict damage to the eyes of those locked away in darkness for decades. "Yes, lady?" He purred out, a slow catlike question, striding into the room, blatantly ignoring the two females that lay battered and bruised by his feet. Dropping to a knee, he took a single pale hand and pressed his lips insistently to the creamy flesh, his drifting upwards to gaze at the woman's eyes. She smiled at him, a lusty gaze slipping over the bloodlust and anger from earlier. Shifting her hand, she took a firm hold of his and pulled him upwards, stepping close, whispering her words, her lips brushing suggestively against his.  
  
"Oh Shinigami, purr like that again and I will resist you not." She almost smiled when a seductive gleam flickered hungrily through his eyes, opening his lips to perhaps ground out another word but stopped when his queen stepped away from him. "I have a duty for you, when you finish it I will talk with you." Her tone was dismissive, none of the previous emotion drifting through it. She then turned her back to him, a sign that she had nothing more to say to him, on the side of his being with her. "Take these two to some secluded place, any where, your choice messenger of death, and do as you will to them. Kill the aqua-haired one, but leave our ever resilient Haruka to live. Do not harm her too badly, is that understood?" Her tone was sharp, imperial and brooked no argument from her messenger. "Yes lady." He replied his tone was again formal, if not a bit pain streaked.  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Hey everyone, I guess I finished this chapter fairly quickly. I'm wondering, should I change this rating to PG13? Just wondering what you thought, if it should stay R rated or go down a bit. ^^ I don't want to do anything that would cause people to get upset with me. Anyways, please read and review my work. I did fix up the chapters before this and am probably going to start redoing the first few chapters to get rid of the spelling, and grammatical errors. Thanks a lot, and I hope you all read and review! 


	24. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Author's Note:

Oh wow... I haven't updated this story in a year. Did you all know that? I let it sit on and didn't really care about it, until the urge to read a few works hit me. I logged in this morning and... low and behold! An array of reviews from people who wanted me to continue this horrible story; honestly, this is the first story that I worked on from when I was 14 yrs old. The writing styles have improved changed... grown up so-to-speak over the years; I'm thinking that it will be necessary to go through the story and edit it to perfection. Make the chapters easier to read, easier to understand and best of all... fit! I know there are some parts about the Outer sailor scouts that need some desperate improving on; I need to get more involved in Serena's training requirements and her feelings and emotions. And I think it's time I brought Quatre back into the picture... what do you all say?

I make this promise to all of you who have so faithfully awaited my story: I will have the next chapter out... by.... Saturday the 27th. That's the LATEST it will be out... I SWEAR!! !!

I'm so HAPPY!! Omg... you all have made my week! I promise that I will work hard and overly diligent on this story and maybe even come out with two more chapters as well as revised editions of the previous... what 24 chapters? I swear that it will all make sense by chapter 30 at which point... I think I will end the first book and start on the second. LOL this story is getting a little toooooo long so I might just end up cutting chapters and joining chapters... the chapters that lead the story no where will be cut out, the chapters that are too short will be mixed together.

How's that for a plan? Ok... this author's note is getting a bit long; I just wanted to thank you all for being such dedicated readers! I hope that you're all there to read the rest of my story by the time the next chapters come out! THANK YOU ALL AND I LOVE YOU!


End file.
